THE GREAT HUNTRESS
by KAYEhuntress
Summary: A story of Friendship...adventure...Love...and DESTINY. "What happens when DESTINY, takes an unexpected turn?"
1. Chapter 1 The Quest

**Chap 1-The quest**

I was walking along the beach of Long Island sound when someone called.

"Kaye!" It was Helen, one of my half sisters in the Apollo cabin. I turned and waved at her. She went running toward me.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. "What's up Helen?"

She smiled as she took some time to catch her breath. "Chiron wants to see you."

"Now? why?" I asked. Chiron only calls a camper if there is trouble...Or you're the one who's actually in trouble. ;)

"It's a meeting with all the Head counselors. Something important he says." Helen said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We came running towards the Big House where the meetings are usually held. We passed the Strawberry fields where the Satyrs are playing their reed pipes and dancing in delight! We passed the Arena where I see a couple of campers practicing their defense. Helen had to stop by the Archery ranch. She told me she has something to do, and that she'll catch me later. I jogged to the Big house.

As I arrived, I saw Alexander Pike waiting by the doorway. He is the Son of Zeus. He came to Camp Half Blood about 3 months ago, after Percy's big victory. Grover found him in Washington. Yup…Grover definitely smelled something there. A month ago he was claimed by his father during the Camp sing-along. Everybody thinks he's the coolest. Since Percy is now dating Annabeth, all eyes turned to Alexander, the new, cute,single...demigod. But everyone thinks he won't be single for long. Since there was a rumor that he was interested in me. Not that I find that flattering… I mean I do… but…never mind.

Once he saw me coming. He caught my eyes. I stopped at the steps and looked down and tried to avert from his gaze. I felt myself blushing.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." he grinned.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know there was a meeting. So what's up?" I said, trying hard not to look into his eyes. He had the most hypnotizing eyes I had ever seen. They were a warm hazel but during battles, when he's really focusing; it almost looks gold.

"C'mon, Chiron's waiting and the others, he'll explain everything." he said

I smiled and walked up the steps. Once I was on his side, He placed his arm around my shoulder. He leans and whispers in my ear. "You look good today by the way."

I couldn't help but smile. I tried to keep my head down so he won't see how red my face is turning.

We walked in together, his arm still around me. Everyone was half settled. Percy and Annabeth sat together on the right side of the table; with Clarisse(Ares), Lea Claire(Aphrodite), & Jake Lawson(Hephaestus). On the left side sat the Stoll brothers (Hermes), Demi Henderson (Demeter), and 2 empty seats for me and Alexander. At the far end sat Nico di Angelo (Hades) and Carlos Jones(Dionysus). Everyone stared as Alexander and I entered the room. Annabeth gave me a grin, and Lea gave me thumbs up. I tried to ignore them as I sat down and Alexander sat next to me.

Chiron entered the room. "Hey Chiron. what's up?" Percy said. Chiron looked at each of us and sighed.

"What's wrong Chiron?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem." he said. The room went quiet.

"One of our friends from the hunt is in trouble." he said.

"Who? Is it Thalia?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so. She's been kidnapped!" Chiron said as he paced.

The room filled with silent murmurs. "Who did this?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid we still don't have any idea. But whoever it is, I have a guess it is one of Kronos' Pets."Chiron said.

"What!" the Stoll brothers exclaimed in unison. "That can't be possible… Percy and the others already handled that." Demi added.

"Yes, but there is nothing impossible my dear." Chiron said. "I believe that there is still someone who survived."

I looked at Alexander who was thinking. Then I glanced at Annabeth who was almost in tears, after knowing that her friends Thalia has been kidnapped. Percy held her hand to comfort her.

"So there is a quest? To save Thalia.. I mean." Alexander finally asked.

"Yes, and it is also a quest to defeat whoever it is that did this." Chiron said.

"Then I'll go. She is my half sister after all." Alexander said and stood up.

Annabeth stood up too. "Yes, me too Chiron. Thalia needs my help." Annabeth said.

"Okay, since Annabeth is coming, I'm in too." Percy said as he stood and took Annabeth's hand.

"Well then, alright. You 3 will go. Annabeth will lead the quest." Chiron said. The 2 boys nodded in agreement.

It took me a minute to realize that the three spots were already filled. That I wasn't part of it. "I wanna come too." I said in protest. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry Kaye, but only three can come." Chiron said. Alexander looked at me; as if he was disappointed I couldn't come.

"Chiron, I'm gonna need Kaye too. I could use the Best Archer in Camp." Annabeth said and winked at me. I smiled back.

"You know the rules Annabeth." Chiron said.

"Yeah I know, but trust me. I know what I'm doing. Remember the quest in the Labyrinth?" she said. Percy and Annabeth smiled as they thought of the memory.

"Alright Annabeth, I trust you. you, Kaye, Alex, and Percy; get yourselves ready. You'll leave tomorrow morning. This meeting, I believe is done.

Everyone stood from their seats and walked out of the big house. I came towards Annabeth."Hey, thanks back there." I told her.

"That was nothing Kaye. I really meant that I could use your help, plus, I don't want to be alone with those two guys." she pointed at Percy and Alex who's talking to each other. "Yeah, It could be a pretty heavy job to keep them from fighting, if ever." I said smiling.

"Exactly, and I need someone to control the other one, while I handle seaweed brain." We both laughed.

The two guys came toward us. "C'mon Annabeth, I got something to show you." Percy said taking her hand. "Okay, see you later Kaye… Alex." She said waving her hand. Then we were alone... Just me and Alex. This made me a little nervous. Although this wasn't the first time we were alone. There was one time during Capture the Flag, when we had to share a hiding spot behind a huge rock. And surprise anyone who comes near. There was a few second of silence. Then he spoke.

"I'm really glad you're part of the quest."

"Yeah, I don't want to miss all the fun." I smiled at him. He grinned playfully. "It's a good thing though... "

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's a good thing I won't have to miss you." he said and gazed at me.

I blushed. His watch beeped. "Oops, swordfight practice. Gotta go." he took my hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you later." he said and he jogged to the Arena. I went back to my cabin smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Visitor**

The meeting this morning had totally ruined everyone's mood. Now that the word is out, everyone kept talking about the quest. I admit that I'm nervous for this quest. Not just because it's my first, but because of the pressure. With everyone saying… "Good Luck"… "May the gods be with you"… "Save Thalia"… and the best line of the day, "Don't die." By one of the campers from the Hermes' cabin. All the pressure is making me think otherwise.

_Was it right for me to join this quest?... Was it alright if 4 campers joined the quest…although the rules say only 3 must go? Should I just stay? _These thoughts clouded in my head.

I decided to go to the Archery ranch; Since Archery keeps my mind off things.

I grabbed my bow and arrow and started shooting. My 1st hit was a bull's eye! Ken, one of my cabin mates from Apollo, applauded. I smiled and punched his shoulder jokingly.

"Hey Kaye!" someone called.

I turned and saw Enzo, from the Athena cabin, running towards me.

"Hey!" I said. I continued to shoot arrows; another bull's eye. Enzo stood beside me watching.

"Wow. Nice!" he muttered.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, we want to form an alliance with your Cabin for tonight's Capture the Flag. We already got Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. While our opposing team, Ares, got the other remaining cabins. Annabeth sent me to tell you this." He said.

I almost forgot about Capture the Flag. With the quest running in my head, I couldn't pay attention to the announcements this morning during breakfast.

I put my bow and arrow down and answered, "Uh, yeah sure."

"Great! Annabeth wants all the head counselors to meet her in the Arena 30 minutes before the game. For the planning and stuff." He said.

I looked at my wrist watch; it was exactly 4:00 in the afternoon. The capture the flag game is usually held about 6PM.

"Uh-huh, tell Annabeth I'll meet her there at 5:30." I said and smiled.

"Okay. See ya!" he said and went off.

Once he left, I asked Ken to tell my other cabin members about Capture the Flag. And that were teaming up with Athena. He nodded and went off too.

Before I went to the Arena, I stopped by my cabin first. 3 of my cabin mates where there. Helen, Pam, & Ken, who were getting ready,I changed into my Greek armor and grabbed my bow and arrow.

"Meet you guys there at 6." I said before leaving.

"Okay." Pam answered. I jogged to the Arena.

I stopped a few feet from the Arena. I saw Annabeth and Percy, talking strategies. Then a few seconds later, Nico arrived from the other side of the arena.

"Hey Cupid."

The moment I heard his voice my heart started to _thump…thump…thump…_

I turned and saw Alex in his Greek armor; with his sword and shield. Once he caught my gaze he smiled.

"Cupid?" I asked, almost laughing.

He stepped toward me. "Yeah… cause you shoot mean arrows."He said and grinned playfully.

"Okay… I still don't get why Cupid" I said.

He leans toward me. For a second there I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just leans to my ear and whispers.

"Let's just say I got hit by one of your arrows."

I blushed. After hearing that and knowing exactly what he means by Cupid. ;)

"C'mon. They're waiting." He held the small of my back and we walked to the arena.

"About time you got here…" Nico said as we walked towards them.

"Sorry." I said.

"Lighten up, dude." Alex added, smiling.

Nico snorted. "Tell that to a son of Hades."

"Okay guys focus." Annabeth said. We hurdled into a circle Annabeth at my left, Alex at my right. I tried to ignore the feeling of being so close to Alex. Everytime my skin makes contact, I have that warm and tingly feeling…Electrifying feeling. I don't know if it's really like that for a son of Zeus or it's just me. :P

"Okay, so Percy and I will be Offense. Kaye tell your sisters and brothers to divide. Half will be offense and the other half for defense." Annabeth said.

"My brother Aldo, we'll handle Defense" Percy added.

"Yeah… So, Kaye and Alex …Border Patrol, I know I can't count on you on that." Annabeth said, staring at us with her startling gray eyes.

We both nodded.

"Nico, you know what to do." Annabeth said and winked at him.

"Aye Captain!" Nico made a salute gesture.

"Okay, that's pretty much it. See you guys on the field." Annabeth said and left with Percy.

"Gotta go tell the others." I said to Nico and Alex.

"I have to practice my summoning." Nico said.

Alex and I stared at him. "What? It's part of the plan guys. Don't worry no one will get hurt."Nico said reassuringly.

"I'll come with you." Alex said to me.

I nod and we went off.

I found my cabin mates in the field fixing their bows, their Greek suits, and a bunch of other weapons and magical items. Once they saw me coming, they all hurdled toward me.

"Okay guys, split. 6 for offense and 5 for defense." I said to them.

"That's only 11… what about you Kaye?" Helen asked.

I felt Alex coming up behind me, "She's on Border patrol…with me." Alex said and stood by my side.

Helen stared at us and smiled. "Oh…good. Tha's good." She said.

I heard a couple of giggles from the back. Alex smiled and I felt his gaze switch to mine. I cleared my throat. "Okay, I'll see you guys in the field then." I said.

They nodded and all of them went to their positions. I looked at Alex, who is still gazing at me.

"What?" I asked.

He blinked; like I've just woke him from a dream. He averts his gaze and said, "Nothing."

"Well, okay. C'mon. Places." I said.

We stood by the creek, where our Flag is. I raised my bow and arrow everytime there is a noise coming from the forest. Alex stood firmly and stared at the sky. After moments of silence, he spoke. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

I nodded pointing my arrows at a bush that just moved.

"Relax, it's just Nico." He said.

I looked at the bush and saw Nico there waving at us. I nodded at him and he took off.

"This is boring… I'd rather be offense with the others." I said; kicking the stones as I move toward Alex.

"Whatever, this is the best game of Capture the Flag I had so far."He said; showing his perfect smile; which always made the girls swoon.

"Are you really this un-focused?" I asked jokingly.

He laughs, "How can I focus when you're here?" He crossed his arms. "You're the biggest distraction I have."

I pushed him lightly, "What's that suppose to mean?" I joked.

His face suddenly looked serious but there still a hint of happiness in his eyes. He took my hand, "I think you know." He whispered. His finger intertwined with mine. I blushed. For a moment we stared at each other, then…

"Aaahhh!"

I let go of Alex's hand and positioned my bow and arrow. Alex held his sword tight. Looking around for any sign of an attack.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something's up." He answered.

Everything was silent. Then we hear a loud roar from behind us. The earth shook and I stumbled; but Alex caught me in time. We turned and saw a Giant- A big ugly Giant-with one big eye in the middle. I breathed heavily. "It's- a monster…" I gasped.

Alex nodded, "C-Cyclops…" he whispered.

_Monster!_ I screamed in my head. I looked at Alex who was staring at it wide-eyed.

Tyson is the only Cyclops that got in to Camp; well, he's now part of the Poseidon cabin. I mean, there were monsters that attacked before but it wasn't like this. How did it get past the borders? With the Cyclops' size, I bet someone should've seen it. It couldn't have gone this far…not deep inside the woods. And now were here with it, with no one to call for help… No one! We had to fight this one by ourselves.

"Mmm… Dinner… yum, yum" the Cyclops said; his big hand rubbing his huge stomach.

Then he lunged at us. But Alex pushed me to the side while he rolled to the other side. The Cyclops fell flat on his stomach.

"Kaye! Go get help!" Alex exclaimed; preparing himself to fight.

"No! I can't just leave you!" I protested, readying my bow and arrow.

"Go! Tell the others! We can't take him by ourselves!"He said. The Cyclops got up and roared. "No fair! Food stay still…I will eat you now!"

"Kaye, Go!" he said as he swings his sword to the cyclops' leg. "Ow!", it exclaimed.

I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice; we will die if we don't get help. I ran to the forest; searching for someone. I ran and ran and ran until I bumped hard into Aldo, Percy's half brother.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Watch where you're going, Kaye."

I tried to catch my breath from all the running, and then looked at him.

"A Cyclops-got- in- the Camp!" I said, still breathing heavily.

"Tyson's here?" he said, his eyes searching behind me. "Where?"

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look at me. "No! Not Tyson! A REAL monster!" I exclaimed. His eye's widened. "Alex is fighting it right now… We need help!" I added

"Okay, where is he? Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist and started to walk.

"No!" I pulled back. "You go get help. I'll go back to Alex and help him." I protested.

"Okay." He said, and ran to the other side as fast as he could.

As I was running, I was thinking of a way to defeat the Cyclops. My normal arrows could hurt him; but I wasn't using my real pointed arrows. But then, I thought. A magic arrow would kill the monster. I stopped and dropped to my knees. I tried calling to my father, Apollo. I placed one of my arrows in front of me.

"O father, please give me a magic arrow. Something that will kill the monster with one shot. Please…please…" I said.

Then there was a bright light. I covered mye eyes from the blinding light; thunder shook. After it faded, I looked at the arrow which is now Gold and shiny and incredibly sharp. I grabbed it and ran.

"Thank you father." I murmured and reminded myself to offer something to him later.

I reached the border. I saw Alex still fighting with the Laistrygonian. He had a terrible cut on his arm. I shift my stare to the Cyclops. His body is too thick and big. I decided to shoot the arrow in his eye, I think that's the most vulnerable spot.

I hid near a tree with huge leaves on the other side of the creek as I wait for the perfect time to shoot. I only got one shot at this. Alex swung and _clank _and hit the monster. This made it very angry. Once Alex swings his sword and the monster was able to side step, it kicked Alex and sent him flying over the creek, and he hit the tree where I'm hiding. I saw him there lying in front of the tree, groaning. _Now it's personal!_ I thought.

The monsterer bellowed into laughter. His laugh echoing and his mouth wide opened. I stepped out of the tree, positioned my bow, and shoot! The monster stopped laughing. Perfect Bull's eye! He tried to look at me, but his eye hurts that he has to cover it with his hand. After a few seconds he disappeared. I turned and ran back to Alex, who was still lying there.

"Alex!" I sat beside him. I placed his head on my lap, my hand on his chest.

"Ow…. I think I hit my head." He said rubbing his forehead. His eyes still closed.

I placed my other hand on his head. Then at his arm, which is wounded.

"Kaye!" Annabeth yelled from the other side of the creek; the other campers behind her; Including Chiron.

I looked up and yelled, "Alex's hurt! We need Nectar and Ambrosia!"

Chiron told the campers to stay where they are, and came galloping towards us. He knelt on Alex's side and made him drink the nectar. After a few minutes I see his wound turning into a scar then disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Chiron"Thanks." He said.

"Now, are you alright Alex?" Chiron's voice was soft and caring.

"Yeah…" he looked at me.

"Can you get up?"Chiron asked.

"I guess…" He placed his hand over mine. "But I kinda like lying here right now." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's fine now Chiron. He can get up."

Chiron stood and offered his hand to Alex. He took it and stood. Then he helped me get up. Chiron faced the campers on the other side and said, "Capture the Flag is cancelled for tonight. We will continue this next week. Now all of you get ready for dinner."

"Aww…." The campers whined. And they all went back to the forest.

"Now, tell me what happened." Chiron said.

I was the one who explained, since Alex was still looking dazed. I told him that the Cyclops just showed up out of nowhere and I killed it with a golden arrow. A prayer answered by my father.

"I'm going to have to talk with Mr. D. I'm not sure how that Cyclops got in." Chiron said. "A golden arrow. Huh. That is impressive." He added and smiled.

"I think the Archer who shot the arrow is more impressive." Alex smiled and nudged me.

I couldn't help but feel flattered and I blushed.

"Okay, so you kids get ready for dinner. I don't want to tire you with this. You are leaving early tomorrow."Chiron said.

At dinner, We sat on our usual places. I with my brothers and sisters, Annabeth in the Athena table, Percy with his brother Aldo, And Alex, alone in the Zeus table. I glanced at each of them. And when I looked at Alex, I was surprised to see him stealing glances at me too.

After Dinner, one of the Athena kids approached me and gave me a small paper. I was about to ask him what it is, but he just gave me the paper and ran back to his siblings without saying a word. I unfolded the paper and saw a note:

Shore of Long Island Sound—9:00PM

-Wise girl


	3. Chapter 3 Ride

**Chapter 3 – A Ride with the coolest dad in the universe!**

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:45. 15 mins till our "secret" meeting. I decided to go there early, to find some time to think and relax after everything that happened tonight.

I sat near the surf and gazed at the sea. The sound of the waves somehow calmed my nerves. And the wind was just right.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Alex. I stood up and faced him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He took out a paper from his pocket and waved it. "Annabeth."

"Oh… same here." I smiled and showed him the paper too.

He laughed a bit then his face turned serious. He touched his forehead.

I stepped closer to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh… It just hurts a bit. Don't know if it's a headache or a small bruise."

"Let me see." I said. The demigods from the Apollo cabin are great healers; since our father first taught the art of healing to mankind.

He stepped closer and leaned a bit so I could reach his forehead. I placed my hand over it and pressed a little. He winced.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

"A bit." He said, trying to smile.

I ran my fingers through his hair to get a good look at his forehead. I stepped closer. "Well, there's no bruise. So I guess it's just a headache. Rest would do the trick."

I lowered my gaze from his forehead and met his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. "Thanks for saving my life." He whispered. He brushed his thumb against my cheek. He leaned in closer; so close that I could feel his breath mingling with mine, our faces were like an inch apart!

Someone cleared his throat. I turned my head, feeling completely embarassed, And saw Percy and Annabeth, a few feet away from us. Alex turned too and eyed Percy.

"Has anyone ever told you-your timing is terrible?" Alex said.

"Hmm… sorry to interrupt; but we only got 30 minutes till the Harpies come and eat us. So I think your 'other' business can wait." Percy said. Annabeth punched his arm. "Ow! What?" he said rubbing his arm.

Annabeth eyed me. She mouthed the words 'sorry' then looked at Percy and rolled her eyes. I smiled and just nodded at her.

"So… what do we have to talk about?" I asked.

"The quest." Percy answered.

"I've consulted the Oracle this afternoon." Annabeth said.

"Let's hear it." Alex said.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said, "_The Heroes will travel west; and meet the maidens of the forests."_

"Maidens… the hunters perhaps?" I suggested. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"What else?" Alex asked.

"_To save the lost one; thou shall battle the Awakened one."_

"The lost one is Thalia." Percy said.

"Who's the 'Awakened' one"?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…. Maybe an old enemy…" Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Anything else? It doesn't seem complete." I said.

"Uh… _All shall succeed in this quest." _She said; and looked away.

"So we know we'll save Thalia, and defeat the creep who's making all this mess." Alex said smiling.

"Don't be so sure. There are twists sometimes." Percy said.

"That's the whole prophecy?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Annabeth answered; although she looked like she was lying.

I knew she was hiding something. A part of the prophecy she doesn't want us to hear. I know this cause I'm the daughter of the god of Prophecy for cryin' out loud! I didn't bother asking because if Annabeth tried to hide it, then it must be bad news…REALLY bad news.

"Okay, so Argus will drive us to the city tomorrow morning. So… where do we start?" Percy asked.

"Were going towards west right? How about a plane?"Alex suggested.

Percy looked at him, amused. "Easy for you to say; you're not the one who has a restraining order from the sky god. If I get in to a plane again, your dad will blast me off the sky!"

"Oh… right." Alex said. "But I don't like the idea of getting in the water either." He added.

"So, how do we get transportation?" Annabeth asked.

I thought about my dad and his sun chariot. I wonder if he would give time to help us.

_"Sure I'd help you, honey." _A voice echoed inside my head. It was my dad! He must've enjoyed my offering, _"Yes, I did." _The voice echoed again. I smiled and thought, "_Thanks dad."_

"Kaye? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. They were staring at me like I was talking to myself (well, I was but not verbally)

"Uh… sorry. I was talking to my dad." I said.

Their eyes widened. "Really? Cool!" Alex said.

I smiled. "He says he could take us for a ride on his sun chariot."

Annabeth smiled. "That's great!" she said as her cheeks colored.

Percy rolled his eyes and stood beside Alex. "You just want to see the oh-so Hot Apollo." he said and nudged Alex. He grinned.

Annabeth glared at him, "He's the Sun god, Seaweed Brain!"

"You know that's not what I meant." Percy crossed his arms.

"Why? Jealous?" Annabeth said.

Alex took a step back and moved to my side.

"Pshh…No… I mean…No." he said trying not to look at Annabeth.

"So jealous!" Annabeth teased. I smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, so maybe I am… just a bit. I mean, I don't want my girlfriend crushing on some dude; especially not "the" dude..." Percy said. "Alex agrees with me." He eyed Alex.

"Uh…yeah…sure, man." He smiled.

Annabeth took Percy's hand, "No one can ever replace you, Seaweed Brain." Even in the dark I could see Percy blushing.

I cleared my throat. "Um..sorry to interupt, but we only have 15 minutes till curfew."

Annabeth and Percy looked at me. "Right." They said in unison.

"So were traveling west… But where to?" Alex asked.

"The prophecy said we have to battle the 'Awakened' one. There's only one place where that could be." Percy said.

"California… the Underworld." I said.

"Exactly, California. But were still not sure about the underworld though."

"Maybe we'll figure it out once were there. Everything will fall into place." I said.

"You think so?" Annabeth asked.

"I know so! Were going to save Thalia and defeat this…whoever it is." I said. "You are leading this quest, right? Were gonna do fine." I blurted, to give Annabeth some confidence.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Kaye."

After she let go, she said "Okay, so that's about it. I'll see you guys in the morning."

We nodded.

Percy put his arm around Annabeth's waist and went off.

"Annabeth and Percy are something." Alex said.

I laughed, "That was something alright. Sweet… and weird at the same time."

He offered to walk me to my cabin. I never thought how funny he was. He told me about some of the pranks he pulled off, and the pranks that didn't go as planned. We joked and laughed that it echoed through Long Island Sound.

We arrived at Cabin 7, my cabin. "Thanks for the walk, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I turned to the doorway but he held my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me and whispered, "Thank you…again."

I smiled, "Hey, it's no biggy. You're my friend. That's what we do. Save each others butts."

He laughed. Then he looked down for a moment. Once he looked up, he caught my eyes; his face suddenly turned serious.

"For now…" he said. He leaned and kissed me on the cheek. I hope he didn't see how red my face is turning. "Good night." He murmured, and ran off.

The next morning, my brother woke me up. Josh, one of the early risers in our cabin.

He shook my shoulder, "Kaye…. Wake up."

"Huh?" I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked

He looked at his watch and answered, "6 AM" Chiron said to meet you guys at the big house at 7."

"Ok, thanks Josh."

In the big house, Chiron instructed the 4 of us of what to pack. He gave us each a duffle bag with everything we need; including money (drachmas and a few bucks). A canteen of nectar and a small bag of ambrosia. All we have to do is pack in our clothes, and some magical items we want to bring. Annabeth brought her Invisibility cap & her Celstial bronze knife, Percy with his sword Riptide, Alex with his favorite sword (which is actually electric, no wonder he doesn't use it during training!) and shield, both a gift from his father. I decided to bring my favorite golden bow and arrows… a gift from my dad. It is disguised as a golden necklace. It was enchanted. In times of distress, my necklace would glow and in a half-second the bow would just appear in my hands. The arrows never run out, and is incredibly sharp!

The 4 of us hiked up Half Blood Hill where Chiron and Argus were waiting for us.

"All set?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said.

"Alright, good luck, and may the gods be with you."

We got in the van, and looked out the window; where Chiron waved until we couldn't see Camp Half Blood Anymore.

"So, how do find your dad, Kaye?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her and thought, _how will I know? _Before I answered Annabeth a voice came to me, _"You'll know." _My dad said.

"I'm not sure, but he says I'll know" I said.

Annabeth didn't bother asking. She just nodded and offered everyone some candy.

Argus dropped us at Central Park. We took our duffle bags and started walking through the park. It was bright and early, most of the people there were walking there dogs, or going for a jog.

"So… how do find your dad?" Alex asked.

I thought about what my dad said, that "I'll know". I looked at the sun, which was right in front of us, just rising from the east. _That's it! _I thought._ The Sun! That's where he is!_

"We go straight ahead; to the other side of the park." I said.

I led the way as they followed. At the end of the trail, I saw a car parked right up front. A red convertible Maserati Spyder that glowed as the sun hits it. A man was leaning against it, wearing jeans, a body-hugging white T-shirt, and shades.

When he saw us coming, he took of his shades and grinned.

"Dad!" I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"Kaye!" he gave me a big hug. "How are you beautiful? My… you've grown. You're a bit taller than I remebered." He let me go and held his hand dramatically.

_Kaye the great archer_

_The one who battled the beast_

_She is so Awesome!_

I laughed. One of the best moments of my life… is being able to hang out with my dad and hearing his hilarious haikus!

He looked past me and saw the others. "Ah… so these are your friends." He said.

"Um.. yeah. This is…"

"Annabeth Chase; Athena's kid." He said.

"Hello, Lord Apollo." She said, although I could see her stunned by how my dad looked. I mean who wouldn't be? He looked like an actor… a TEEN actor!

"Last time, I heard about you is that you were lost. But I'm glad your back; it's not everyday a pretty girl with smarts comes around." He winked at her.

Annabeth blushed. But Percy didn't look happy about it.

"Percy! What's up?" Apollo said.

"Same, same. Nothing much changed." Percy answered half smiling.

"Oohh… edgy." He said. "And this must be Alexander Pike; Zeus' kid. Make's you my half brother." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Alex said.

Apollo looked at us and said, "So…going to California, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

He smiled playfully. "I'm a god! I know everything."

"Right." I said. Feeling embarassed I had to ask.

"But I got to tell you this. I can't take you all the way to California. I have this thing at Olympus. They need music for a feast… or something." He said.

"That's too bad." I said.

"But I can take you as far as Denver. After that I can no longer help you. You know how Zeus is. He's all 'No one should interfere with the quests'…blah…blah..blah.." Thunder shook. "Sorry dad." He said.

"Aren't you interfering by helping. Won't this get you in trouble?" I asked.

"Nah…helping is different from interfering. Plus, I asked my father first if I could do this. And he said yes."

"Oh, that's cool." Annabeth said.

"Totally! It's not everyday I get a yes from my father. It just so happens he was in a good mood when I asked him." He said.

"Okay, get in the car, were loosing daylight." He added.

We all got in the car. I sat at the passenger's seat while the others settled at the back of the sports car.

"Buckle up! Get ready for take off."Apollo said.

"Take off?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, were flying Annabeth." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Butv with _THIS_ car? I thought were using the Sun Chariot?" she asked.

"This _IS_ the sun chariot, Annabeth. It's just changes shape." Percy said.

"How did you know all this?" Annabeth asked. It's not everyday she gets a trivia from Seaweed Brain.

"I rode it once, with the hunters and Nico. When you were lost." Percy said.

"Oh." Annabeth said.

"Ah…that day. Yes I remember. Thalia drove right? That was a Hell of fun!"Apollo said.

Percy grinned at the memory. "Okay. Here we go." Apollo said.

He started the engine and _zoom_! Everything happened so fast, the next thing I know we were flying over Manhattan. My dad drove the chariot with such grace that I couldn't feel that were moving.

I smiled as I looked out the window. I opened it and the warm air hit my face. I decided to close the window before my hair goes Medusa! I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Alex with a far away look in his eyes. After a few seconds, he glanced at the mirror too, and when he saw me staring, he smiled and winked. I avert my gaze,embarassed, and tried to think of something else

"Thanks dad, for the ride." I managed.

"No biggy… glad to help." He smiled his brilliant smile.

"Lord Apollo, would you happen to know where the hunters are?" Annabeth asked.

"Oohh… sorry sweetheart but, no. I have no idea where she is right now. I mean, I've been telling her that it wouldn't hurt to write to me once in a while." he said.

"We'll find them." I assured her.

She nodded.

"Next stop, Denver!" Apollo said and cranked some tunes. The whole way we were singing along to a bunch of songs…just like one big happy family. :P


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

**Chapter 4- The Dream (that turned into a NIGHTMARE!)**

The sun was almost setting when we arrived at Denver. My dad dropped as off downtown near an alley, where no one could see the chariot's landing. We got off the car and grabbed our duffle bags.

"Thanks dad." I said and gave him a hug.

"Don't mention it. Good luck kids!" He said.

We stand back and avert our gaze as he changed into his god-form and disappeared.

"Your dad is really cool." Annabeth said with a smile. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he is." I said.

"Okay, where to?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's almost night time. I think we need to find a place to stay first. Before, we find a ride to California." Annabeth said.

We all nodded and started walking.

We asked the people there on where to find a motel. They all said that there is a one near the 16th street mall. We walked for almost 30 minutes till we reached the mall. There were a lot of people hurdled in a corner.

"What's that?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. I went closer and found out that the people were watching something. Loud music roaored from the speakers and everyone was smiling and clapping their hands.

"Street performers." Alex said coming up behind me with Percy and Annabeth.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He pointed his finger at the crowd. Then I saw what they were watching. There were about 5 people dancing and doing stunts. 3 were girls and 2 were boys. They were dancing to something that sounded like tango… with a bit of Pop. I didn't notice that we were almost in the front row. The 2 guys reached out to girls in the crowd and danced with them. The three girls came looking for guys to dance with too. One eyed Alex, and approached.

"Dance with me?" The pretty girl said and reached for his hand. He dropped his duffle bag beside mine and went off. The other one asked Percy too; that left Annabeth and me.

"Check them out."I said, looking at Alex and Percy dancing; trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah…" she sighed; although I could sense her jealousy.

"Hey, it's just a—", just as I was about to say 'it's just a dance' I saw the girl step closer to Alex. Their faces only inches apart. I felt like I wanted to run and push her away… I was angry…wait, I think the right word is Jealous. Now I know how Annabeth feels. I examined the girl and suddenly felt a major chill down my spine. The feeling I usually have when I sense…Monsters. I looked at my necklace, which was glowing little by little.

"Something's not right." I told Annabeth. I gripped my necklace.

She turned to me, "What?"

"Alex!Percy!" I yelled. But they didn't even look up. I thought they didn't hear me over the music, but they looked more like they were hypnotized. I looked at the girl, who's dancing with Percy, suddenly are eyes met...And that's when I knew.

"We gotta go and get them…NOW!" I told Annabeth. "Did you see that?"

She nodded, wide-eyed. "Empousa." She whispered. Once she said it; the three girls turned their heads toward us and hissed. I'll admit, I never thought they would actually hear Annabeth. It was barely a whisper.

"Uh-oh" I said. My bow and arrows appeared. Annabeth grabbed her knife.

"Ah…demigods."the 1st girl said; letting go of her dance partner.

"Percy ! Alex! Snap out of it!" Annabeth yelled. I looked at the three girls who were changing forms. The color drained from their faces and bodies. They're eyes turned blood red, and fangs were coming out if their mouth. From super hot girls, they turned into super scary monsters! There were screams in the crowd and they all went off…running for their lives. I don't have any idea what they saw, but whatever it is, they were terrified!

"See what you did! Their goes are food!" the 1st girl said, her eyes glared at us.

"Let our friends go!" I said aiming my arrow at them.

"No way! I like your boyfriend!"The 2nd girl said, the one dancing with Alex.

"Yeah, this one's cute too… maybe I'll date him for a while… you know, before I eat him!" The 3rd girl laughed, running her fingers through Percy's hair.

"I don't think so!" Annabeth yelled and lunged at the 3rd girl. I aimed my arrow at the 2nd girl, as she lunged at me. She was fast but not fast enough. I was able to shoot, and she disappeared into gold dust. I saw Annabeth fighting with the 3rd girl. This one knows how to fight. She could resist every move Annabeth made; Like it was choreographed. I aimed my arrow at the second girl, but as I was about to shoot the 1st girl threw one of the speakers at me. Good thing my senses are fast or I would have been crushed by that speaker.

"Ha! You're a couple of weaklings!" she said.

I aimed my arrow, for a second there, the 1st girl thought I was going to shoot at her, but I shot at the one wrestling with Annabeth. It hit the Empousa's back and disappeared.

"NO!" The 1st empousa screamed. "Those were my best students!"

"Really? Guess you're not the BEST teacher!" I said.

She glared at me, "I'll be back…and when I do… WE will seek revenge!" she said and disappeared into flames.

I ran to Alex, who was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed but he was breathing.

"Alex?Alex? can you hear me?" I shook him.

A few seconds later, he gasped and opened his eyes. He looked at me and asked, "What happened? I feel dizzy; whoa!" he looked around and saw the crushed speaker on the road and the empty street.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Annabeth!" I called. "How's Percy?"

"He's alright." She answered.

I looked at Alex, who was still dazed. "You okay? Can you stand?"

He nodded. I stood up and helped him up. He almost fell flat if I haven't caught him. "Thanks." He said.

Annabeth and Percy approached us. "What just happened?" Percy asked, looking dazed. Annabeth and I looked at each other. "We were attacked." She said.

"What?" the boys said in unison.

"Empousai were here. You were dancing with one." I said.

Alex's face turned pale. "The street performers." He murmured. I nodded.

"Oh Styx! How could I have not seen this?" Percy said.

"Hey, your guys. You were hypnotized. Their powers don't work on girls. They only feed on Men…remember?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but you guys could've gotten hurt!" Percy said.

"P-lease… weve got better moves than you!" Annabeth teased. "Right Kaye."

"Right." I said, and gave her a hi-5.

"Whatever… how many were there?" Percy asked.

"3." Annabeth answered.

"You took down 3?" Alex said, surprised.

"Well, two actually, the other one fled. And it was Kaye who did most of the work. She shot arrows at them. You should've seen it!"

Alex looked at me and smiled. "Impressive."

"Not as impressive as Annabeth. She actually lunged at the Empousa!"

Percy grinned, "You were worried about me…weren't you?" he teased.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain! Let's go guys. The Motel's just around the corner." She nudged Percy and grabbed their dufflebags. I reached for mine and Alex did the same thing. We walked side by side, just behind Annabeth and Percy.

"I gotta stop doing that…" Alex said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Being the damsel in distress. I mean… it should be the other way aroud. I should be saving you."

I giggled. "Guess it's just like that." I bumped into him and he smiled.

We reached the motel. We decided to just rent one room, and order extra pillows and blankets. We still need the money for food and stuff. Our room has one king-sized bed, a small balcony, a TV, a complimentary fruit basket, a mini-refrigerator, and a bathroom. We agreed that the girls sleep on the bed, while the guys on the floor. Annabeth volunteered to take first watch, although she had to argue with Percy about that. She said she wasn't that tired; in the end Annabeth won, as usual. We had an early lights out, for we will have an early start tomorrow.

That night I had an interesting dream.

It was dark and cold, I was lying in the middle of a dark grassland. I sat up and looked around. No one was there. Just the gray sky and a field that looked like there was no end. I first thought I was in the Asphodel fields, but there weren't any souls here. I stood up, trying to find a way out. I searched for what it felt like an hour or so. It seems like I was going in circles, because all I see is the same gray sky, and the same dark field.

Just as I was going to give up, a bright light appeared a few feet from where I'm standing. I followed it; thinking it may be the only chance I have to get out. I followed it until it glowed so bright I had to avert my eyes. I stopped and closed my eyes as I felt the heat of the light through my skin. I noticed that the light disappeared when I could see only darkness through my eyelids. I opened them and found myself in a middle of a rainforest. I was standing between two huge cypress trees overlooking a small hill. I was a few feet from the edge of a cliff. There was a loud _whoosh_ from behind… I turned but there was no one there. I looked at my necklace to check if it was glowing… but it wasn't. I looked over to the hill again and found something that wasn't there before; on the edge stood a golden deer! When I say gold, I don't mean just its color. It had metallic gold fur and looked like it weighed a gazillion pounds. It literally looks like a gold statue because of how the moon's light seem to shimmer over it. It's probably the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen.

I stepped closer towards the edge. The deer saw me and retreated. I wanted to run after it but I couldn't. I was already on the very edge of the cliff. One wrong move and I could fall. Suddenly, everything dimmed. The clouds covered the moon. I looked down the cliff and saw nothing but darkness. I grabbed a pebble on the ground and threw it; just to test how deep the cliff is. I waited, and waited, but there was no sign of the pebble reaching the ground. It was like an endless dark pit. Then I hear a faint _boom._ I was guessing it was the pebble but a small thing like that couldn't make a sound that loud. That sent a chill down my back. _Something is up,_ I thought. My neclace glowed and my bow and arrow appeared. Leaves rustled behind me, I turned and aimed… But there was nothing there.

"Kaye…" a husky voice whispered. I aimed my arrow at the sound; which I'm not sure where.

"Kaye…" it said again. The voice sent me a major _uh-oh_ chill.

"Who's there?" I said shakily still aiming my arrow around me. I switched from left to right, up and down; searching for where the voice is coming from.

The earth shook. I was completely off-guard about the earthquake that I fell flat on my butt. It shook even harder. Flames roared from the dark pit. The ground was becoming unstable. It was falling little by little. Before I could move there was a loud explosion from down under and made the ground I'm sitting on shake and fall. I screamed! Good thing I was able to hold on a root of a tree. I was panting… breathing hard as I hang there like fish bait. But I know I couldn't hold on much longer…I was already slipping.

"Come to us…Kaye" The voice was different now. It still sent the same chill in my body but this time the voice seem louder and it hurts to hear it.

The heat from the pit is agonizing. Sweat trickled down my cheeks.

"Come to us!" The voice roared. I felt tears run down my cheek as my arm hurt; and my hands slowly slipping.

"NO!" I screamed.

"YES! Kaye…..Kaye….Kaye…" It called.

Then, my hand slipped. I fell right off the cliff.

"Kaye? Kaye…? Can you hear me? Wake up!"

I woke with a start and found Alex kneeling beside my bed. My shirt was covered with sweat, like I just did a long jog in the park. I was breathing heavily and I could still feel the heat of the dark pit.

"Kaye?" He ran his fingers through my damp hair. I sat up abruptly.

"You scared me there for a second. Thought you weren't gonna wake up."

I looked at him dazed, "What happened?" I said shakily; my voice barely a whisper.

"I think you were having a nightmare. You were struggling and saying stuff. Stuff like… 'who's there?' and you screamed 'No!'"

_It was just a dream!_ I thought. But how could it be? It seemed so real! I have never been so afraid in my life! I could still see the dark pit and the sound of the voice is still ringing in my head. I was still breathing heavily. I could feel blood pounding in my ears. Next thing I know, I was crying.

"Shh… it's okay… I'm here now. Shh…" Alex pulled me to the floor and put his arm around me. He cradled me in his arms like a baby. I buried my face into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat somehow calmed my nerves. My breathing returned to normal after a while. I lift my face from him and took a deep breath. He wiped my tears with his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. He let go of me and stood up. "I'll get you some water."

I grabbed his leg before he could leave. "No need." I said "I just need some air. Help me up?" I reached out my hands and he pulled me up.

We walked to the balcony. Alex closed the sliding door to keep Annabeth and Percy from waking up.

"What time is it?" I asked. It was still dark outside.

"About 5 AM." He answered.

I leaned toward the railing and buried my face in my hands.

Alex stepped closer to me. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. He took my hands from my face and looked me in the eye. "I bet you'll feel better if you tell me."

I tried not to think about how Alex is making my whole body feel tingly. My hands were in his. And his gaze felt like it could see right through me.

"Okay." I sighed.

I told him about my dream. The golden deer, the grassland, the forest, the dark pit. But I didn't continue to the part of the voice or the earthquake.

"Hmm… why did you scream 'NO!'" he asked.

"Uh… I think that's when the deer ran away." I lied.

"Huh. But I know one thing for sure." He said with smile.

"What?"

"Your dream… it's a sign." He said.

I looked at him confused. "The golden deer… ring a bell?" he asked.

"Artemis…" I gasped.

"Exactly. The golden deer is sacred to her. Which means were on the right track. We'll meet the hunters soon enough."

I wanted to ask about the other half of my dream. But I just remebered, I didn't tell him that part. I don't know why I couldn't tell. There was just this part of me saying that I shouldn't. (Weird…I know)

"Uh…" I tried to think of a new conversation. I wanted to leave the whole dream subject behind. "What are you doing up?"

"Watching over you guys. I took 3rd watch."

I nodded and looked back at the room. "You should go sleep. I'll take the last watch. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after that dream."

"Nah… I'll stay up with you."

"No… I insist. You'll need the rest. We have a long way ahead of us." I said

"I couldn't sleep anyway. I keep waking up. There are a lot of things going in my head."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Don't want you to get involved in my personal problems." He gave me a half smile.

"So..what do we do now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, talk I guess."

"You start…" I said

"Hmm…. Is there anything to tell?" he said amused.

"How about life at Camp… what's the best part?"

"What's yours first?"he asked.

"Hey, I asked the question. You answer."

"Rock,paper,scissors."he said.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay, 1..2..3!"

And he beats me! He did rock and I did scissors. So unfair!

"No fair!"I protested.

"Fair enough for me." He laughed.

"Well, best part of Camp I guess is Capture the Flag… and being with friends of course… Okay, your turn."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Let me guess…girls?" I said.

He shrugged and laughed.

"I knew it! Ha! Its girls alright. I remember that one time the Stoll brothers pulled a prank on the Aphrodite girls. They sent flowers to their cabin…with your name signed on it, saying "To the most beautiful". After a few hours, the girls were fighting over it! I mean, Gucci bags were flying out the windows and stuff. It didn't look good, trust me."

He laughed at the story, "They are gonna be so dead once I get back… No wonder everytime I see girls from that cabin they keep on waving at me like I'm some sort of celebrity."

I laughed. "But they're NOT the best part about camp." He added.

I faced him and asked, "Then what is it?"

He turned and faced me too. He stepped closer… "Guess." He took my hand and stared at me.

Okay… I know exactly what he meant. Well…I'm not blind you know? I could see right through those eyes, those irresistable smiles that he has a thing for me; although I never really understood why he does. He's the son of the King of the gods! He was perfect and everything. I don't get why he'd choose me, when hundreds of other girls (yes, I mean the Aphrodite girls) are chasing after him.

Just as I though he was about to say "you are the best part about camp"—or something more cheesy; he did something that surprised me even more. He kissed me! I was completely off-guard…did not see that coming. My head felt like I just rode a roller-coaster over and over again (non-stop). My heart was doing jumping jacks; and I kinda felt the electryfying feeling I get when I make contact with him, only stronger, like I was hit by Lightning.

He pulled away and smiled. "Is it me?" I asked.

He poked my nose with his finger, "Hmm…lucky guess." I smiled at him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to get the nerve to do that."he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said.

"But it was definitely worth it." He leaned again, but suddenly the light switched on from inside.

We both turned are heads. "They're awake." I said.

"Great… once again… just on cue." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly, "Come on Bolt."I said.

"Bolt? Really?" he said, amused.

"What? I think it's a pretty good nickname." I teased.

He laughed. "Bolt… like the dog in the movie. Ah… I get it. Bolt cause of my dad. Nice."

"Yeah… but there's something more." I smiled and winked at him before I went inside.


	5. Chapter 5 The Attack

**Chapter 5 – The Attack**

I walked in the room and saw Annabeth coming out of the bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go. Percy just got up from bed and was sitting up.

"Good Morning!" I said enthusiastically.

"What are you so happy about?" Annabeth asked, looking suspicious.

Alex came up behind and gave me a smile once he was on my side. He made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his duffle bag and smiling at Annabeth as he passed her. As the bathroom door closed, Annabeth asked, "What's up with him? What did I miss? Why are you guys so happy?"

I thought of something to say. Something aside from what happened a few minutes ago. (You know what I mean )

"Uh… I had a dream." I said.

"Dream? What's it about?"

"I dreamt of a golden deer." I said.

Annabeth grinned. "That's great! That's a sign from Lady Artemis! Were on the right track!"

"Yeah, I know." I tried to sound enthusiastic about it too.

"No wonder you guys were so happy." She said.

_Ohh… you have no idea_, I thought. ;)

"Okay guys, get ready to leave. We'll just buy breakfast outside maybe; while we look for a ride to California."

After an hour we were ready to leave. Alex and Annabeth were talking to guy on the front desk; asking him about how to get a ride to California. I walked outside the Motel. The sun hit me as I walked out. _Good mornig dad_, I thought.

"Hey."

I turned and saw Percy coming up behind me. "Hey, Percy." I smiled.

"So it's the dream, huh? Or was it Bolt?" he said; trying hard not to laugh.

My eyes widened and I turned to face him. I hit his arm and said, "I can't believe you! You were eavsdropping?"

He rubbed his arm, "Ow! And no… I was not! I simply heard you guys…and…"

"How much did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Oh…nothing really. Just that part. The Bolt thing." Percy said.

_Whew!_ I thought.

Annabeth and Alex came out of the building. "Okay…so we find this train station." She held up a paper in front of us. It said, "The Amtrak Railroad"

"The guy said it could take us all the way to California." Annabeth said.

"Okay, great! Now… let's go get breakfast." Percy said.

"We'll get food on the way there."

"Then let's go! I'm hungry."

We had burgers at Mcdonalds for breakfast. We reached a small convenience store and bought some chips, crackers, and bottles of water in case we get hungry later. We had to take a Bus to the Amtrak since it was an hour-long drive.

It was half past noon when we arrived at the Amtrack. We settled our things in a bench and I volunteered to watch our things as Annabeth and Percy bought the tickets. Alex stayed with me. We didn't talk much this breakfast; maybe because after what happened I really don't know what to do or what to say. The silence was killing me… after a few seconds he spoke.

"You've been quiet…" he half-smiled.

I shrugged, still thinking of what to say.

His face suddenly turned serious. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! no...you didn't do anything." I assured.

He laughed, "Then why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Why did I feel suddenly shy around him? Was it because of the kiss? It was just a kiss, I mean it could mean anything. This is so confusing.

"I know you're confused… after what happened, I mean." He said.

Was he reading my thoughts? I nodded in agreement.

He smiled, "So are we like…you know…"

"What?" I asked shyly.

"Your gonna make me spell it out aren't you?"

"I think it's best when it's spoken." I said, almost laughing.

He sighed, "Kaye…"

"Yes…"

"I know it's not the best time…"

"Go on…"

"But… Will you go out with me?"

My heart felt like it wanted to do a 100 mile run. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and stepped closer for a hug. Once I made contact a jolt of electricity hit me. I pulled back. "Okay, you gotta stop doing that." I joked.

"Doing what?"

"That thing… the electrifying feeling."

"I don't think that's me. I don't feel like I'm releasing my powers."

"It's you, no doubt, and It's driving me nuts! It's making me feel all tingly inside."

He laughed and took my hand, "You give me the same feeling, you know."

"Really?" I said, completely surprised.

"Uh-huh. Did you know that back in camp, whenever I see you in a crowd, your like a glowing ball of susnhine. You always stand out."

"Haha… very funny." I joked.

He grinned, "Hey, it's true." He promised.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled as she jogged towards us. "Got the tickets-"

She stopped and examined the two of us and saw our hand twined together. She smiled and gave me the look…. It was the 'okay, what happened? You got to tell me everything' look. I purse my lips and gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Anyway, Got the tickets and we still have a few bucks for dinner. Good news, it'll take us to California. Bad news, its headed for San Francisco."

"That's not bad. Once we get there we could just get a ride to L.A." I said

"No… it's San Francisco. Were far away from Camp and that place is flled with monsters. The Mist is really strong there too. Any demigod could be fooled." Percy said.

"Then we'll be ready for them." Alex said.

Percy nodded and sighed. I looked a the tickets and said, "The train leaves at 4 P.M. What do we do while we wait? It's only 1:00."

"Stay out of trouble, that's for sure." Percy joked.

"P-lease, we couldn't stay out of trouble." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Cause we're traveling with 2 sons of the Big three, and 2 daughters of Major gods. I won't be surprised if an army of monsters come and attack us."

"Oh…right."

"So what do we do?" Alex asked.

"Just lay low and be on-guard. Someone's watching us I can tell. Just waiting for a chance to attack." Annabeth answered.

We all nodded and went inside the station were we sat and waited.

The train arrived at 3:30, and was letting in the passengers. We board the Amtrack and tried to relax as we took our seats. Alex sat beside me, while Percy and Annabeth sat in front of us.

The train departed at exactly 4PM, and we were on our way to San Francisco.

The ride went surprsingly smoothly. No monsters so far. I spent my time looking out the window. Watching the train pass a wide green field; I found goats, horses, and other farm animals. I looked at the sky, which was turning pink. It means the sun is almost setting. Guess we've been traveling for about 2 hours. I looked back at the field and found something magnificent. The golden deer from my dream appeared. It was galloping along-side the train, but it was far away. It's big gold eyes met mine and I felt a chill down my spine. I stiffened and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as he placed his hand over mine.

I looked back at the field; but the golden deer is gone. I looked at Alex and half-smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thought I saw something."

He smiled, squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

I woke up with a start when the train stopped like it just got hit. I looked out the window and found that we were still near the fields but there was a forest nearby.

"What happened?" I asked.

Just as Alex was going to answer, one of the guys working on the train came. "Sorry folks. Were just experiencing some problems with the engine."

"What's wrong with it?" A man asked.

"Were not that sure yet, sir."

"Great…" Percy murmured.

The man left and promised that it would be fixed soon.

I felt a tug on my stomach, a feeling that's something is going on. The sun just set; and it was getting dark outside. I looked at my necklace, which is glowing faintly. Yes… I was right. Something is up. There's a monster somewhere. I looked around the train but couldn't find anything suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Something's up." I said. I gripped my necklace.

Alex looked at my glowing necklace and he started looking around too.

Annabeth eyes darted out the window, "Guys…" Her eyes were wide as she started outside. I looked out and saw the trouble. Far away, 6 big muscular guys in full armor were coming towards the train. They looked like the dudes you see on motorcycles; the ones you usually avoid messing with. They were big, ugly, and they each have a tattood arm.

"Laistrygonians." Percy whispered wide-eyed.

"We have to get out of here…NOW!" I said

"But we can't just leave the people here… They could die!" Annabeth said.

"We can't stay here either. They're gonna get hurt too." Percy said.

Beside our seats, an old lady reading a book set her eyes on us, like we were crazy. Alex gave her a charming smile and she smiled back; and continued reading her novel.

"Don't worry, It wants US. I'll go to the engine room and fix this. I'll meet you guys outside, at the back of the train." Alex said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, looking panicked.

"I'm gonna try to charge the engine. With electricity…" he winked and kissed my cheek before he darted out of the door where the guy entered before.

"Oohh…somebody's got bit by the Love bug." Percy teased.

"Shut up, Percy." I blushed, trying hard not to smile. "We have to go."

I grabbed my duffle bag and Alex's. We walked through the aisle and to the back of the train. Good thing the back door wasn't locked and the people didn't pay much attention to 3 teenagers trying to get out of the train.

We were outside and it was dark. We walked towards the other side of the train, to keep the monsters from seeing us. We dropped our bags and prepared to fight. Percy sword glowed once he uncapped Riptide. Annabeth took out her Yankees cap and her knife. The engine sounded. Looks like Alex fixed it. In a few seconds, we saw him running towards us.

"Fixed!" he said.

"Great… now get ready to kick some monsters butt." Percy said.

Alex grinned and gave him a high-5. He grabbed his sword and shield from his bag and stood beside me.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Always have been." I said.

The train started to move. Guess they didn't notice 4 teenage passengers missing. A few seconds later, the train was running and we found ourselves face to face with the monsters. 6 huge ugly guys stared at us and licked their lips.

"We got Hero's flesh for dinner boys!" The 1st Laistrygonian with a weird hawaian girl tatoo on his arm said. He seems like the leader of them all. He's bigger, uglier and more muscular than the other five.

"Hoorah!" They all cheered.

"Our master will be happy once we've eliminated you!"

"Who is your master?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes startling.

"The Lord of Time of course."

Figures, I thought.

"We know that already. But I'm sure you're not taking direct orders from him. Who's your boss?" said Annabeth.

"Enough chit chat! Time to eat!" The 1st Lasitrygonian said.

"You know what to do." Annabeth told us.

"Now!" Annabeth put on her cap and vanished. Percy and Alex charged.

"Charge!" The Laistrygonian yelled.

I stayed back and aimed my arrow. Shoot! & Bull's eye! One down, 5 to go. The lead Laistrygonian's eyes widened as he saw one of his siblings disintegrate into flames.

Another disintegrated into flames; courtesy of Annabeth of course. Well, the monster did vanish by itself; which means 'invisible' Annabeth just killed it with her Knife. That leaves us with 4 monsters. Two were fighting with Percy and Alex, although the other monster looked tired and weak of fighting. Percy slashed and cut through the monster. Okay, correction; only 3 monsters left.

The lead Laistrygonian flared with anger. He cupped his hands and it began to glow. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. He threw a blazing hot fireball staright at me! Good thing I was able to jump to the side. It hit the grass, setting it on fire.

"Kaye!" Annabeth shrieked. She removed her Yankees cap, making her visible again. Once the monster saw her; he kicked Annabeth and sent her flying a few feet away from us. The monster laughed, satisfied with what he'd done.

"Annabeth!" Percy and I yelled in unison. He started to go after her.

"No! Help Alex battle. I'll take care of Annabeth."I promised.

He hesitated but nodded in the end, and started fighting again.

I ran to Annabeth. She was lying there on the ground groaning. She fell near the opening of the forest.

"Annabeth are you alright?" I asked her.

She sat up, and tried to stand. "Ow!" She touched her right leg.

"You must've sprained it when you fell." I said.

"The others need help!" Annabeth said. "Go! I'll be fine."

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Go Kaye! They need your help."

I wasn't going to leave her. I promised Percy that. Just as I was about to argue with her, a silver arrow came from the forest. I looked at the direction where it came from and found a girl walking towards us. She wore silvery ski Parkas and jeans. She had a bow in her hand. She examined us for a moment and walked towards the battle without saying a word.

"The hunters." Annabeth whispered.

The girl shot her arrow and it hit the Laistrygonian. Three more of the hunters came from the forest and helped the girl. I was completely awed. They shot arrows with such accuracy that it made me feel like a rookie... They moved with such grace and poise that they looked like they were dancing. One girl stepped out of the woods. She had Auburn hair and the strangest eyes I'd ever seen. Silvery yellow, just like the moon. She was beautiful, but different from the beauty of the Aphrodite girls. She had a stern expression; and a strong aura.

Annabeth bowed her head, "Lady Artemis."

I was completely shocked! I didn't imagine a god to look like a kid. She looked twelve or thirteen maybe.

I bowed my head, "Hello, your ladyship."

I turned my head to the battlefield and found that the monster were gone. The hunters, Alex, & Percy were coming towards us.

"Annabeth…" Percy ran to her side and knelt.

"I'm alright, seaweed brain." She tried to smile.

Percy looked at me. I shook my head. "Kaye says your not."

Annabeth gave me the look.

"She sprained her leg. Some nectar and ambrosia may do the trick. And a bandage…we need a bandage." I said.

"Don't worry; we will take care of her." Artemis said.

The hunters came to Annabeth and carried her. They were pretty strong for women who looked so fragile and petit. They took her inside the forest.

"Where are they taking her?" Percy asked.

"Come, Heores." Artemis motioned her hands to the forest. I guess it meant we should propbably go inside.

We followed her to the cold, dark forest.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunters

**Chapter 6- The Hunters**

The goddess led us to the middle of the forest where they've set up a campsite. 9 tents stood formed in a U shape. _Just like the cabins at Camp_, I thought. A bonfire was in the middle. One of the hunters blew something that looked like a whistle and wolves came from the woods. They circled the camp like guard dogs and some of the hunters gave them treats. The look of the campsight made me feel all good inside; like I was home. It was a weird feeling, I know.

"We are camping here tonight. We have prepared a tent for the_ boys_ and a tent for you and Annabeth."

She said _boys_ like it was some crime. I couldn't blame her. She was a maiden after all. I thought about me being a hunter. What my life would be …if Ibecome immortal… Wouldn't that be a lonely life?

A girl approached us, the same girl me and Annabeth saw; the one who shot the arrow. "The half-blood is well, my lady." She said. Behind her Annabeth's walking towards us.

"Annabeth." Percy said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. She went to his side and held his hand.

"This is Neona." Artemis said. "She is the one in-charge of the hunters after our Luitenant's lost." Neona bowed her head.

"Hello, nice to mee you." I said.

She looked up and looked at each of us as she said, "It is a pleasure to meet thee."

"I will leave you, for now. To clean up, and rest." Artemis left us and we were alone with Neona.

She led us to our tents. Annabeth and I were surprised to see our duffle bags there. "Wow. They are good." I said. The tent was simple and warm. Soft rugs and pillows covered the floor. I changed into a white tee, and jeans. After Annabeth got dressed she sat down beside me.

"So… what's up with you and Alex? You guys dating now?" she smiled.

I laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

We talked about a bunch stuff to get our heads off the Quest for a little while. We talked about girls stuff then we switched to architecture. Annabeth's favorite subject. I was surprised to find our conversation fun and interesting.

"Knock knock…" someone said from outside. Although we know it's Percy.

"Who's there?" Annabeth teased. We giggled.

"It's **us**..." Percy said, annoyed.

"Fine, come in."

Percy and Alex came in, changed and everything. Alex sat down beside me.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm great."

He smiled and took my hand; just like that I felt the warmth run through my body.

Just as we were about to talk, Neona slipped her head inside.

"Good evening demigods."She said

Neona looked like she's about our age. She had chocolate brown hair and pale white skin. She was beautiful too, and had the same strong aura as Artemis.

"Hey Neona. Come in." Annabeth said.

She went inside and smiled at Annabeth, "Thank you."

"Do you need anyting?" Annabeth asked as she stood.

Her gaze switched to mine. She examined me up and down. I followed her gaze, once she saw my hand in Alex's, her expression changed. I saw pain in her eyes. She must've felt that I saw how her look changed, and in a blink the sadness was gone from her eyes. She returned to her stern expression.

"Lady Artemis wants to speak with thee." She looked staright at me.

"Me?" I said, surprised. Okay, a goddess wants an audience with me. What could possibly go wrong? Or the better question is… What have_ I_ done wrong?

"I will wait for thee, outside." Then she left our tent.

Alex hand tightened around mine.

"Hey, you okay? Your kinda squeezing my hand…just a bit."I joked.

He looked at me and blinked. He let go, "Sorry."

I saw a sense of panic in his eyes, like I'm leaving and never coming back.

"I better go." I said as I stood up. Alex wanted to say something but he hesitated.

"What?" I asked as I was putting on my jacket. He looked bothered and uneasy.

"Nothing."

I sighed. I leaned and kissed him on the cheek, then left.

Neona led me to the last tent. I went inside and found the same rugs and pillows, but this tent looked a lot like something a hunter would definitely live in. Animal pelts hung on the walls. Behind the goddess was a beautiful oak display stand, with her huge silver bow in it.

"Hello, Kaye. Join us." Artemis said.

I sat down on the floor across from her. Neona sat at the right side of Artemis. The goddess looked at me like she was trying to read me. After a while she smiled.

Her stare is making me feel uncomfortable. "What?" I suddenly asked.

"My apologies for staring. You have the resemblance of my brother… your father I mean."

I never thought I actually looked like my dad. I wasn't nearly as half as good-looking as him.

"Oh… really? I never thought of that." I said.

"First, I want to thank you for going through with this quest. Thank you for helping in finding Thalia."

"Uh… your welcome, Lady Artemis. But you should be talking to Annabeth, she's leading this quest after all." I said.

"I know, and I will have the chance to talk with all of you soon. But for now, we have something to talk about."

That made me feel nervous. What could a goddess want to talk about with me?

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"It's about joining the Hunt." Artemis said.

My heart sank. And I didn't know exactly what to feel. They want me…ME... to join the Hunt?

"As you know I am the patron of all maidens. If you choose to join the Hunt, you must forswear Romantic life forever, to never marry, never age, and be a maiden for eternity."

_What makes her think I want that?_ I thought. I can't believe I'm hearing this, just when I had a boyfriend.

"Why are you telling me this? Why only me? How about Annabeth?" I asked.

"It is not her destiny, my dear. I have very strong feelings for you. This rarely happens. You are destined to be hunter, Kaye. You belong here." She said it like it was the Oracle speaking to me.

I thought about what I felt earlier. When I felt like I was home when I saw the hunters. A part of me wanted to be hunter… to be immortal, but half of my self is telling me not to. Pictures of Camp Half Blood, my friends, Alex… clouded in my head. I could never leave them behind. _I could never leave Alex_, I thought. No wonder he felt bothered before I went out. He must've known that Artemis was going to offer me to join the Hunt.

"I… I don't know." I stammered.

"Is it because of the son of the Sky god?" Neona asked.

I looked at her, stunned. I didn't know what to say. I tried hard not to look at Artemis; I was embarassed after what Neona just said.

"The son of the Sky god? You mean Alexander Pike?"

"Yes, my lady." Neona said.

Artemis gave me a look. I though she was going to say 'boy's aren't worth it' or something more insulting that would change my view about men; but she just sighed and said, "I guess I should give you time to think about it."

I nodded, "I would like that."

"But please accept this." Artemis motioned Neona to get something from a small bag beside her. She pulled out a leather case and gave it to Artemis.

"Consider this a gift." She handed me the case. I opened it and found a silver blade knife. It was beautiful and sharp. I was completely awed.

"Thank you…but—"

"It comes with this belt." Neona handed it to me.

I buckled the belt on my waist and put in the knife. I wondered if this was a way of bribing me into joining the Hunt; but Artemis looked sincere in giving the weapon to me.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis."

She just nodded and said, "I'm sure you will _need_ it."

I didn't like the sound of that. Needing it means trouble is on the way.

"Guess we are done here." She said. "You may go."

I nodded and left the tent.

I found Alex and Annabeth outside our tent. Annabeth was saying something to him. The light from our tent was bright enough for me to see Alex's face. He had an uneasy and sad expression on his face; almost like he's in pain. I wonder if their talking about me joining the hunt. Is he really that worried for me? I smiled at the thought. Once Annabeth went inside the tent and Alex was alone I called, "Hey."

Alex looked up at me and his expression slowly turned happy and relieved. He ran to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Okay… what's up with you? I've only been gone for a few minutes."

He pulled back and kissed me. My head started to spin again. Once we parted he said, "I thought I was going to loose you."

"Loose me? You just had me." I joked.

He smiled, then he noticed my belt. "What's that?"

"A gift…from Artemis." I showed him the blade. His eyes went wide. "Wow. That's a beauty." He said.

"I know, I can't believe she gave it to me. It's so beautiful." I marveled at the silvery blade.

"Which is exactly why it should belong to you." He grinned. I kissed his nose and smiled. I placed the blade on my belt again.

"So, what where you guys talking about?" I asked.

We started walking. "Huh?" he asked.

"You and Annabeth. I saw you guys talking a while ago."

"Oh… that… nothing really. Just the quest."

So they weren't talking about me joining the hunt; but why did he acted like he was going to loose me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I faced him.

I saw a different look in his eyes, the sadness and pain I saw a while ago came back. Then he blinked and it was gone.

"Nah…nothing really." He said. "So, what did you guys talk about?" He seemed eager to change the subject.

"Joining the hunt." I said under my breath.

Alex snorted, "Should've known."

"What? You knew?"

"It's pretty obvious, really. You'll be a great hunter if you'd ask me. They could use the Best archer in camp." He frowned at the thought then asked, "So… Did you?"

I held his hand, "Would I be doing this, if I did?" I held up our hands twined together.

His smile returned, "Guess not."

We were a few feet away from our tent and it was getting dark. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To remind you that you will never loose me. So relax."

He gave me a half smile and kissed my forehead. "I hope so." He murmured.

I am surrounded by darkness. I couldn't feel anything but my body shaking in fear; could not hear anything except my heart beating in my chest. All I know is that I've fallen, and I'm in the dark pit. I closed my eyes tightly; thinking it would end the darkness. A cold air rushed through me and I shivered. I opened my eyes and found myself in a battlefield.

There were an army of Monsters attacking a few half-bloods. I knew they were half-bloods because I could sense it. They have powers. I didn't recognize their faces; though I feel like I know them. One monster came toward me and I freaked out that I froze. The Monster went through me and attacked a half-blood behind me. _I was a ghost!_ I thought. I tried touching one of the half-bloods and that's when I knew for sure. My hand just went through him! I walked through the battlefield seeing the monsters roar and kill, while the half bloods defended themeselves.

A loud cry of a bird came from above. I saw a gold eagly fly over the battlefield. I instantly followed it; feeling like it's the right thing to do. It led me to a low hill where a dark silouhette stood there. The eagle landed on the hill.

"Good work…" the dark figure said.

The eagle responded in a way that surprised me. It attacked the dark figure. They wrestled with each other. It would've looked funny except for the fact that it wasn't. The dark figure made it looked scary and horrifying! The eagle was growing weak; the dark figure was obviously stronger. I wanted to help the eagle; to save it. It's like I've known it for a long time, and I felt deep feelings for it. I don't know why but I just did. I started to walk towards it but when I reached the foot of the hill, I realized that I was a ghost. I couldn't help the eagle.

The eagle fell flat on the ground. The dark figure stepped over it and said furiously, "You have chosen to betray me! And now you shall die…" The dark figure took out a sharp blade and plunged it onto the Eagle's chest.

"NO!" I shrieked.

The eagle glanced my way, and I thought if it could see me. My heart sank and tears welled in my eyes as it looked me right in the eye and after a few seconds its eyes closed shut.

I woke up breathing hard. I sat up abruptly and looked around. It was till dark from inside the tent. Annabeth slept soundly beside me. I covered my face and gasped. _Oh gods_, I thought. _It's just a dream! _The gold eagle's eyes flashed in my mind, I shivered. What's the dream telling me?

I thought I was loosing it; I'm thinking too much. I decided to go out for some air. I wore my shoes and my jacket. I was about to leave but stopped dead in my tracks when I sneeked a peak outside. I saw Alex and Lady Artemis, a few feet away from our tent, talking. What's he doing with her? Was Artemis conducting secret meetings which each of us? But it's weird to have a meeting with someone in the middle of the night. I couldn't make up what they were saying; I couldn't read lips. I just saw them standing there talking. Artemis had her arms crossed , like a mother reprimanding a child. Alex had his hands in his pockets and nodding to whatever she was saying. They have gone for about 30 minutes, talking and talking. I watched them the whole time; even though I couldn't hear a word they're saying. They were a bit far from where I am. Then Alex left sighing and ruffling his hair as he went back to his tent. Artemis stood there watching him leave until I recognized Neona coming towards her. Artemis spoke like she was giving an order, and Neona nodded and left without saying a word. After that, Artemis went back to her tent.

I sat on the floor and tried to think it through. What were they doing in the middle of the night? I have a hunch it might be about me joining the hunt. Artemis didn't look pleased that I've chosen to think about her offer. And now she's talking to one of the reasons why I don't want to join in the first place. Is she trying to break us up? I thought that was impossible. She wouldn't do that. I lay down on the floor and tried to sleep it out, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about what they could have been talking about. Plus, the dream is still haunting me. I just lay there thinking and waited for the sun to rise.

Once the sun rised, I changed and looked at the mirror. There were dark circles around my eyes, probably because I couldn't sleep last night. I fixed my hair and went off outside.

Once the sun hit me, I felt good and relieved. I was able to clear my mind as I walked towards a creek near the campsight. I sat near the edge and looked at the flowing water. A rabbit came towards me and I patted it like a dog. It snuggled near me as I played with its ears.

"It likes you."

I turned and saw Neona, "Oh...hey. Good morning."

"A few people have the ability to charm wild animals. One of those people is the hunters."

I nodded and played with the rabbit. "May I?" Neona asked to sit beside me.

"Of course."

She sat down and dipped her feet at the creek.

"Tell me about your friends." She asked.

I was surprised to hear that question. Why would she want to know about them? Is ths some kind of background check?

"Uh…where do I start?" I laughed under my breath.

"Your choice." She said with a smile. I noticed that she wasn't talking like she was from the early centuries. She talked like she was my own age; although I know she's like a thousand years old.

"Well, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and a good friend. Percy is the son of the sea god and can be annoying at times; well, mostly to Annabeth."

"And what about Alexander Pike, the son of Zeus?" Neona asked, like she was very interested to know.

I couldn't find the right words to describe Alex. It was impossible, I guess. I ended up saying. "Uh… well he's Alex."

"Is that all he is?"she asked. I didn't like the sound of that. She said it in a sarcasm tone. She was starting to get on my nerves. I wasn't thinking straight and I suddenly snapped, "Why do you want to know?"

She saw the change in my expression. "I am sorry if I've offended thee." She glanced at the creek. "It's just that, I don't get why you refused your own destiny… for him."

"It's not just for him." I said. _Well, mostly_… I added in my mind. "I also don't want to leave my friends behind."

"Oh… I understand. I am sorry for asking." She said. She started to stand up.

"Wait—"I stood. "I'm sorry, I was mean. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I wasn't thinking straight—had a rough night." I explained.

"It's alright. It is my fault; I shouldn't have asked."

"How did you become a hunter?" I suddenly asked.

She looked surprised to hear that. "It's a pretty long story." She switched from foot to foot.

"Hey, I've got time."

She sighed. "Well, it started a hundred years ago. I was a mortal back then. My father and I loved hunting together in the forests ever since I was 6 years old. My father taught me everything I know. He was a great hunter himself. He always hunted down the best animals in our hometown." She smiled at the thought.

"By the time I was 18, I found someone." Her eyes looked far away. "My other half, as people would call it. I loved him with all my heart. He was my world, my happiness, my everything." She stopped and looked down. "But… happiness never did last, as they always say. A few months later… he left."Tears welled in her eyes but she tried to blink them back.

"Left?" I asked, almost whispering.

"He left me for someone else." A tear trickled down her cheeks. "I tried to forget about the sadness and move on; my dreams helped. It was always hunted by a golden deer; that's when I realized I was called to be a hunter of Artemis. And that's how I became one. Me being a hunter kept me busy from thinking about my past. I joined the hunt not just to foreswear Romantic life forever, but to be strong and independent. I realized that love only brings hurt and pain in your life."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you—"

"No… it's okay. Don't you think it would be best if we know each other, since I would be coming with you on your quest."

"What? Really?" I asked.

"It was Artemis' way of showing her gratitude to all of you. She sent help… That's me."

"I'm glad to have you with us."I smiled

"Forgive me if I asked about Alexander. It just that—" I stopped her.

"It's okay. I completely understand. Your just looking out for me." I said.

She looked behind her, where the campsight is. "We must go. They'll be waking soon."

I nodded and we went off together.


	7. Chapter 7 The Portal

**Chapter 7- The Portal**

We reached the campsight. A few hunters came out of their tents and went off to the woods. As Annabeth came out of our tent, she glanced my way and waved.

"I must go. I'll see you later." Neona said as she fled.

I walked towards Annabeth. "Good morning." I sighed.

She looked at me and frowned. "Didn't you sleep well last night?" She must've noticed the dark circles in my eyes.

"Not really…"

"What happened?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep, I guess." I lied. But Annabeth didn't look convivnce.

"Annabeth Chase, Lady Artemis would like to have a word."

We turned our heads and saw a hunter. She looked younger than we are but her eyes looked old.

Annabeth sighed and looked at me, "I'll see you later, Kaye."

I nodded. Just when Annabeth left, Percy came out of the tent panicking. Once he saw me, he called "Kaye! Something's wrong with Alex!"

I ran to their tent and went inside. I saw Alex lying on the floor, he was struggling and talking. I knelt beside him.

"No…. don't …. I can't….she…." Alex said as he struggled like he was fighting. I touched his arm and he felt hot; like he has a fever. His face was bright red; like he's angry.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked, panicked.

"I—I don't know. I think his having a nightmare…" I was shaking him, but he wouldn't open his eyes. The dream was really strong.

"Take me… not her…." Alex said. What was he talking about? I'm starting to worry. My heart was beating fast.

"Alex…Alex! Wake up!" I yelled at his face; not sure if that would work.

He suddenly stopped struggling, his breathing slowed down. "I love you… "Alex whispered. And I saw a tear trickle down his cheeks.

I looked at him and wondered. Was he talking about me?

"That's it—"Percy said. He grabbed a glass and splashed water on Alex's face.

Alex woke up; his eyes wide. "Hey!" he yelled.

I sighed in relief. Alex looked at me; he was surprised to see me beside him.

"Sorry man… I had to do it. You were SCARING us."

Alex looked confused. He looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. Percy called me, when you were acting…strange."

"Strange?" he asked, like he had no idea what just happened.

"Strange as in talking in your sleep…and struggling like your being attacked." Percy said.

Alex's eyes were wide once he heard what happened. He sat up and said, "Percy…could you leave us for a minute."

"Uh, sure. Hey Kaye, have you seen Annabeth?"

"She's with Artemis." I said.

"Thanks." Percy left without saying another word.

I turned to Alex, he looked at me and I saw deep sadness in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked as I run my fingers through his hair to soothe him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess…"

I touched his cheek, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at me and he took my hand. "I'd rather not."

"C'mon, it'll make you feel better." I said.

He shook his head; as he stared at the ground. I tried to start the conversation. I really wanted to know what he was dreaming about. "You said 'I love you' when you were sleep talking. And…I saw-"

He looked at me and for the first time ever tears were running down his cheeks. I never thought a strong guy like him would ever cry. He looked away and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He wiped his tears and sniffed.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked under my breath. I was still shocked from seeing him cry. I thought he was going to tell me, but instead he pulled me in and hugged me tight.

"I love you, Kaye." He murmured. I could feel his warm breath in my ear. That was the very first time he ever said he loved me. And we've only been dating for 2 days! But it felt like we've been together for a REALLY long time.

"I love you too, Alex."

He pulled back and brushed his fingers to my cheek. "Do I make you happy?" he asked.

"Of course you do! I've never felt this happy in my entire life!"

That did the trick. He smiled and all of a sudden the sadness was gone from his face.

"That's much better." I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

"What?"

"I hate it when I see you troubled. I don't like it. It makes me feel sad."

"I'm sorry." He said and gave me a short kiss. "I would _never_ want you to be sad."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We stared at each other for a moment; but at the back of my head, the thought of his dream is still bugging me. Plus, the conversation he had with Artemis last night. I still wanted to know; but I thought it would be best if I let it go. I don't want to make him feel sad again.

I stood up, "C'mon, we're burning daylight."

He whined. "Can't we stay here a little longer?" He took my hand trying to make me sit beside him again; just like a kid pleading his mommy to buy a new toy.

"Hmm… tempting." I leaned down and kissed him. "But we have a quest to finish."

"Fine… I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Okay." I said as I left the tent.

Once I went out, I saw Percy standing in the middle of the campsight with a far away look in his eyes.

"Hey." I called. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing… just looking around."

"More like waiting." I teased. "Annabeth's not yet back?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He looked worried.

"Hey, relax… It's not like she's joining the hunt."

He was surprised to hear that. "You know?"

"So you _were_ worried about her joining the hunt."

"Uh…" he hesitated for a second. "Yes."

"Don't worry…she won't" I assured.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me… I know." I smiled.

"I should stop worrying."

"Yes, you should. Annabeth's not going to leave you, Percy. You guys are way too tight."

"Yeah… thanks." Percy smiled and gave me friendly pat on the shoulder.

"So…what do you think they're talking about?" Percy asked.

"The quest maybe" I jumped as Alex spoke. He was right behind me, wearing a black sweater.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit." I looked at Percy, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry." Alex said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry about the water, man. I couldn't think of anything else that would wake you up." Percy said.

"No problem. Good thinking, though." He punched Percy's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" The voice came from Annabeth. She was standing in front of Artemis' tent. "Come here… She wants to see us."

We nodded and jogged to the last tent.

"Good morning, Heroes." Artemis said as we walked in. We sat across from her in a curve. Artemis looked at me, and then glanced at Alex. He averts his gaze from the goddess and looked down. I think he was thinking about their conversation last night. Whatever it is that they talked about; it scared him. He even had a nightmare because of it, maybe. I held his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and half smiled.

"Heroes, to show my gratitude for your help in finding our lieutenant, Neona would be coming with you on your journey."

"What?" Percy said.

Artemis gave him a look. "Uh… I mean… great!" Percy added.

Neona smiled at me. "It is a pleasure to help thee." She said.

I gave her a friendly smile and nodded.

"Now, we must go." Artemis turned to Neona. "We will use the Portal."

"Portal?" Percy asked.

"Yes. A Portal. Something we use to get from one place to another."

The way Artemis said that made me laugh in my mind. It was like she was giving Percy a lecture on the definition of a portal.

"That's cool." Percy said.

"Yes. Do you think we travel by foot?"

"Well, with the hunting and stuff, I figured yes."

"Of course not! That would tire us too much. With the use of the Portal, we could go from one place to another, without tiring ourselves." Artemis explained.

"Uh-huh."

Artemis stood and went outside the tent. "Come Heroes." Neona said.

We went to our tents first to get some stuff. The hunters gave us a small bag where we put in some nectar and ambrosia and some money too. We figured that today was the day we're going to find Thalia… and that would mean, we wouldn't need anything but our weapons and fighting skills.

They led us deep into the forest. We stopped near a waterfall, which was a great sight. The water was pure blue and warm as the mist hit my skin. At the corner of the waterfall a small rainbow formed. It looked like a picture cut out from a fairytale book. The things you usually see in the 'Happy Ending' part.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"Yes, it is. It is a shame that only a few remains here on earth." Artemis sounded hurt.

"Over here." Neona called as we went around the waterfall. At the back was a small grassland with few trees and flowers growing from the ground. What caught my sight were two big trees in the middle of the grasland. They were intertwined that it forms an archway.

"Cool." Annabeth said.

Artemis touched the archway tree and it glowed. "You must go through here, and it shall take you staright to Los Angeles."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Annabeth said.

She and Percy went through the Archway and vanished. I turned to Artemis, "Yes, thank you." She held my wrist and whispered, "We'll be waiting for your descision."

I simply nodded as she lets go of my wrist. I held Alex's hand and took a deep breath as we stepped into the Archway.

I thought the Portal was going to work like this: I walk into the archway from a forest and walk out and find myself in Los Angeles. Just like that! But no…. guess it's not like in the movies. Once I was in the Portal, I had the most insane feeling. It was like I was spinning around and around and around. The sound of the wind whoosed in my ears; I felt sick! Really Really sick! Then there was a loud BOOM!

I found myself lying on the ground with Alex; his hand still in mine.

"Whoah!" he said.

"Yeah, whoah…" I touched my forehead, still feeling dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up and saw Annabeth.

"No…" I said.

"Yeah, I figured. It will wear off in a few seconds." She gave me her hand to help me up. I stood and stumbbled but Annabeth caught me. I breathed in and out until the dizziness wore off.

"Okay, I'm fine now." I said.

"Where's Neona?" Alex asked.

"I'm right here." We turned and saw her from behind, walking towards us.

"Why aren't you dizzy and stuff…" I asked.

"When you've used the Portal for a hundred years, you kinda get used to it."she said and smiled.

"Right." I said.

"Where are we anyway?" Percy asked. I looked around and saw a few houses in a hill.

"Mt. Olympus." Neona said.

We all gave her a look like she was crazy. "Huh?" I asked.

"No…no..no… We are in Hollywood hills. 'Mt Olympus' is the name of this village. It's a private residence." She explained. I looked over to the houses and saw that it was big and beautiful; a place where movie stars lived in. My thoughts where interrupted when thunder cracked. I looked up and saw that it was dark. It still should be morning by now, but it didn't look like it. Thunder rumbled from the sky. "Uh… Neona, what time is it?"I asked.

"Well… we left at about 9AM in the morning, so, it's probably 2PM."

"What? We traveled for five hours!" Percy said.

"Hey, the Portal is useful and all... but time doesn't exactly travels the way it should."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. She seemed interested to know. Maybe she's thinking about designing an adavanced teleporation machine or something.

"It may seem that you were in the Portal for a few minutes; but in the real world, you've been gone for hours."

"Just like the Labyrinth."Percy said.

Neona nodded.

Thunder cracked. "I think it's going to rain soon."Annabeth said.

"Yes, we should find some shade."Neona said.

"Shade?" Percy said, completely amused.

Neona shot him a look like she's going to kill Percy any minute.

I pushed Percy lightly, warning him. "Sorry." He said immediately.

"C'mon guys. It will rain soon, and I have no plans on getting wet." Alex said as he grabbed my hand. We walked a few feet down the hill but I suddenly stopped in my tracks. A cold chill ran down my back. I gasped.

"Kaye? You alright?" Alex asked. His hand tightened around mine.

"I felt something."

"Uh-oh."Percy said. He took out his pen and prepared to uncapp it.

"What's going on?" Neona asked.

"Kaye feels something…" Annabeth said as she prepared herself too.

Neona looked at us confused. "I don't understand."

"Kaye can feel it when monsters are around. Let's just say we trust her instincts." Annabeth explained and winked at me. I was too busy looking around, searching for any sign of danger. I noticed my necklace glowing faintly…then brighter.

"Your necklace is glowing!" Neona said. She looked pretty amazed by it.

"Yeah… means I'm right. There IS a monster around. Get yourselves ready." I said.

Neona's bow and arrows appeared; Annabeth got her cap and knife. Percy uncapped riptide, and Alex prepared his electric sword and shield.

My necklace glowed like crazy, "I've never seen my necklace glow this hard." My bow and arrows appeared and I prepared to aim.

"That doesn't sound so good." Alex murmured.

_Looks like whatever it is were dealing with…. It's going to be a hard fight._


	8. Chapter 8 MOM

**Chapter 8 – M.O.M. (Mother of Monsters)**

There was silence. Only the sound of thunder cracks could be heard. The mist was thick (the natural kind). My eyes tried to search for any sign of an attack.

"Heroes-sssss" a hissing voice said. We all turned and saw a lady a few feet away from us. She had a beautiful face and torso, almost like the nymphs in the forests. She smiled at us but it was different smile. It was a smile of someone who wants to kill you.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The woman hissed. As she was getting closer, I noticed that she was getting taller and bigger. The mist was growing thin, and I could see through the woman. She had wings at her back. I looked down at her body and was surprised to find that half of it is a serpent's tail. We all looked at her, wide-eyed. I suddenly felt terrified. My knees began to shake. I never felt this way about a monster before.

"Oh…no…" Neona said under her breath.

"W-w—what?" I stammered.

"Were not dealing with just a monster…." Neona murmured.

Annabeth shook her head. I could feel that she was terrified too. "I-it's **THE** monster." She whispered.

"Echidna." Alex said.

The hissing of the monster grew louder. "Hello Heroes—sss!" she smiled her evil smile that gave me chills down my back.

Echidna was Typhon's mate. She bore Cerberus, the Nemean Lion, the Hydra, and the other most terrifying monsters that ever lived. Unlike Typhon, she wasn't punished by the gods. Zeus let Echidna and her children to live as a challenge to future heroes. She was defeated once, by Argus. Yes… our very own one hundred-eyed security guard at Camp. And he had done it when she was asleep.

I knew we were dead meat! There is no way we could defeat her. It was easy enough to fight monsters… but to fight the MOTHER OF ALL MONSTERS…. We need a miracle!

Echidna glanced at each of us. She stopped her gaze at Alex who was glaring at her.

"Ah… the sss-son of Zeus. The traitor!" the monster yelled.

I looked at Alex, confused. He didn't look at me; he didn't stop glaring at the monster either.

"Why are you here Echidna?" Alex growled.

"I was sent here by the Lord of Time of course. To eliminate ANYONE who tries to mess with his plans."

"We've already done that a few months ago!" Percy yelled.

Echidna narrowed her eyes. I examined her… She had fair cheeks and beautiful eyes. But none of it mattered because from the waist-down, she had a huge snake tail; and it was very disturbing to look at.

"Ah…the son of the sea god. I have heard of your 'not so' big victory."

"What do you mean 'not so'?" Annabeth asked.

"For a daughter of the wisdom goddess, you're pretty dumb!" Echidna said.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, and I could see her face turn red with anger. She didn't like being associated with the "D" word. It was a total insult to her.

"You did **NOT **defeat the Lord of Time!" thunder roared from the sky. "You simply delayed his plans." The monster said as she played with her long hair.

"Why are you here? You NEVER left your cave. You usually let your children do the dirty work for you." Neona said.

"I told you, I was sent by the Lord of Time. And don't worry… if you're lucky, you WILL meet my children." She gave us an evil grin; which made me shiver. _Uh…no thanks_, I thought.

"Are you ready to die, heroes?" she hissed. Her weapon appeared. She held something that looked like a sphere but it has a long knife at the end.

"Lady's first!" Alex lunged at the monster. I thought he was crazy! He just lunged at her without even thinking. He slashed with his electric sword and Echidna screeched. "Aaagh! **YOU WILL PAY SON OF ZEUS**!" She slashed her blade but Alex was able to side-step.

"For Thalia!" Annabeth yelled as she charged with Percy. Neona didn't use her bow and arrows; instead she got 2 blade knives from her belt. She nodded at me before she charged. I guess that means to stay behind and shoot! I stood there waiting for a perfect time to take a shot. The only problem is: Where should I shoot? I don't know any of Echidna's weaknesses. She seemed powerful and everything; and by the looks of the fight, she knows how to move. I tried shooting some of my arrows but nothing worked. She simply deflected all of my shots. She was good… really good.

The monster swung her blade, and everyone ducked. Percy slashed riptide into Echidna's tail; but it didn't work. She didn't disintegrate into dust like monsters should. I could see my friend's faces. Annabeth had a small bruise on her cheek. Percy has a cut on his forehead. I didn't see any cuts on Alex and Neona, but by the looks of their faces, they were tired and weak; like any second they will collapse. The fight seemed to go on forever, and Echidna was still strong, while my friends are growing weak. I closed my eyes and thought of a way to defeat her.

"_Aim for her mouth. She could be defeated from within_." A voice said. It wasn't my dad. It was a woman's voice. I didn't know who it was, but I obeyed and prepared to aim.

"Are you tired heroes? You cannot defeat me!" Echidna scowled as she swung her tail. It hit Alex on his side and sent him flying a few feet from the battlefield. He fell falt on the ground. _Okay…she is going down!_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"Alex!" Annabeth yelled.

Alex tried to stand but he couldn't. Echidna laughed her evil laugh. It was the perfect opportunity. I aimed and shoot. Echidna stopped and chocked. My friends stared wide-eyed at the monster that was slowly disappearing.

"No!" Echidna chocked as she faded.

I was breathing hard. I couldn't believe I did it! I ran to my friends.

"Guys! You alright?" I said as I approached.

Annabeth ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Kaye! That was amazing! How did you?—"

I let go. "I don't know… A voice came to me and said to aim for her mouth."

"Nice thinking." Percy said as he hugged me too.

Just when I was about to say 'thanks' one thought came into my head… Alex.

"Alex." I said as I searched the hill. I saw him a few feet away from us. He was sitting up and groaning.

"Alex! Are you okay?" I knelt beside him.

"Uh…yeah… I'm fine…" he said. But he didn't look fine at all.

"C'mon." I helped him stand.

"We need to rest for a while before we get into a fight again. I have a feeling this isn't over." Annabeth said.

"Yes, I agree. I will put up a tent. Let's get down from this hill first."Neona said.

"Yeah." I said.

We strolled down the hill. We were all tired and exhausted. Just when we reached the foot of the hill; Alex collapsed. I caught him by the waist.

"Alex!" We both fell to the ground.

He groaned. His eyes were closed. I suddenly felt something wet on my fingertips. I removed my hand from his waist and looked. My hand was stained with blood!

"Oh no… Alex's hurt! He's bleeding!" I was panicking now. Annabeth came to support.

"I'm fine…" Alex said. He winced as he started to stand again.

"No…your not!" I said.

"It must be when he got hit by Echidna's snake tail." Percy said as he helped us carry Alex.

Neona walked a few feet from us. She took out something from her bag and in a blink, 3 tents were standing in front of us.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Percy asked; looking completely amazed.

"We'll have time for explanations later. Now we have to cure Alexander."Neona said.

We all helped Alex get into one of the tents. Annabeth and Percy went to the other tent to clean up and cure some of their bruises. That left Neona and me with Alex.

Neona prepared the nectar and bandages while I took a look on Alex's bruise. It was a deep cut on his right waist. Alex took off his sweater so I could get a better look at the huge cut. I cleaned it with water and poured some nectar. Little by little, Alex was breathing normally again. He didn't wince when I was putting on the bandage.

"Thanks." He said. I smiled at him as I finished putting on the bandage.

"I will leave you. I have to check something." Neona said as she headed out of the tent.

Once she was gone I asked,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The nectar did the trick. Plus, you're a really good doctor." He sat up and we were face to face. I felt myself blush as his face was inches from mine.

"You're blushing." He said smiling.

"No I'm not!" I protested.

He laughed and held my hands. He stared at me for a moment, "You look beautiful." He sighed.

I laughed. He was so random. "Did you hit your head or something? We just got attacked by the Mother of all Monsters! I probably look like a mess right now!"

"You have to learn how to accept comliments, Kaye. Because I'm not gonna stop making them." He grinned and kissed my hand. His lips were soft against my knuckles.

"You were awesome back there, by the way. You defeated Echidna." He said.

"Thanks, I guess… You were VERY brave too, and crazy at the same time."

He looked at me confused, "Crazy?"

"Well…. I can't believe you just lunged at the monster like that."

"Hey... You gotta do what you gotta do." he smirked.

"Yeah… but you scared the hell out of me! You could've died! Don't you EVER scare me like that again…not ever, okay?" I said looking right into his eyes.

He sighed and looked away. I have a feeling something's wrong.

"Alex… you okay?" I asked softly.

He looked up and caught my eyes. "I—I can't promise you that, Kaye."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can't promise you that it could never happen again."

Okay, I was completely confused now. What was he talking about?

"What—could happen again?"

He was looking uncomfortable now. He was struggling to find the right words to say, I guess. He looked down and finally said, "Instances that we can loose each other." He whispered. His hand tightened around mine.

Now I get what he was saying. He was talking about dying in fights and stuff; that as demigods we can NEVER avoid danger. Our lives are always in jeopardy no matter what.

I held his chin so that he looked up at me and kissed him. I felt the shot of electricity hit me. I was dizzy again… I felt like there was nothing in the world but us. My heart was beating faster than ever.

As we parted I said, "Don't think like that. We will always have each other."

"All I know is that one thing never last…" He looked at me with sad eyes as he run his fingers through my hair. "Happiness…" He sighed.

I remebered that Neona said the same thing before; that happiness never lasts. I wonder what made Alex say that. Neona had reasons… She was left by her one true love. Alex didn't loose anything, not that I know of. I wonder what he meant about that.

"That's not true." I said.

"How would you know?"

"Be—because I love you, Alex. And I believe that **LOVE** lasts."

He smiled at me, convinced with what I just said. Once he looked up, I saw something familiar about his gaze. Like I've seen it somewhere before. I just couldn't make up what it is.

He cradled my cheeks with both hands and said, "I love you too. I've never loved someone as I loved you. Although, I still can't believe its true…"

"What?" I asked.

"That I deserve to be loved BY you." He gave me a gentle smile that made me all tingly inside.

"Trust me… you're deserving."I joked.

He smiled and kissed me. The thing he said was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. How could he love me so much? It's not like we've been together for years… We've started dating just 2 days ago… but I felt like I've known him for a very long time. I also felt the same way; and couldn't explain why. I remebered the time we first met at Camp Half Blood. How I felt that longing for him. The longing to love him; although we hardly known each other. Maybe there is such thing as Destiny...

"You better sleep. That wound will heal faster if you rest."I said as I gestured him to lie down on those soft pillows.

"Hey… Sleeping isn't the only way to rest. Being with you is enough rest for me."He joked as he leaned again for a kiss.

I stopped him,"No… but sleeping is the BEST kind of rest." I said.

He couldn't argue with me. He wasn't that kid of guy. He simply nodded, although he looked disappointed, "Okay…okay… but on one condition."

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

He smiled, "You… stay here with me."

I chuckled, "And if I don't?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he smirked. "I mean… Annabeth will be staying with Percy, and Neona has her own tent. That leaves us…" Alex said.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon… Please…." He looked at me with puppy eyes. The ones you can't resist. I endud up saying, "Fine."

"Yes!" he said as he hugged me and tackled me. We lay down as our laughter echoed from our tent.

The night was pretty silent. Neona volunteered to take first watch while the rest of us slept. She said that we need all the strength we could get, and that she's not that tired. It wasn't easy making Alex sleep. We actually talked for about an hour. He told me about his life before Camp… about him being an orphan after his mother died of a terrible car accident. We talked about are likes and dislikes. One thing that we both love is vanilla ice cream. He is also interested in reading books about History; and that if ever he'll go to college, he will take up Law.

I sang him songs before he slept; like I was a mom singing a lullaby to her baby. After a whiIe, I felt tired too and decided to lie down beside him.

The hill shook and thunder cracked as I watched the eagle fight with the dark figure. Everytime they clashed, thunder roared. It was as if they were connected to it. The eagle was growing weak; the Dark figure was gaining on him. I wanted to run and help, but I was just a ghost. I couldn't do anything.

The golden eagle fell flat on the ground. I watched the dark figure plunged the blade into the eagle's chest. My heart felt like it had been stabbed like the eagle's. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The eagle's eyes stared at me. Its eyes sparkled like gold. And something about it was familiar. I felt the warmth run through my body. Once the eagle's eyes shut, and I could feel that its life has been taken; the warmth disappeared and everything went cold and dark.


	9. Chapter 9 The Call

**Chapter 9- The Call**

I sat up abruptly, shivering. I gasped as I wrapped my arms around me. The memory of the eagle from my dream lingered in my mind. I just had the same dream again…. It's telling me something, I know it. But what is it? I couldn't figure it out.

"Kaye?"Alex was stirring; I guess he wasn't a heavy sleeper. "Hey… you okay?" He yawned.

I looked at him and nodded then shivered again as the picture of the eagle suddenly popped in my head. Alex noticed that I was feeling strange. He sat up and stroked my arm. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him about my dream… cause I have a feeling if I do, tears would run down from my eyes. Just thinking about it made me wanna cry; but I blinked them back. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" Alex asked.

"Not really… Just having dreams."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it." My dream flashed in my mind. Like a rewinded scene; but on the part where the eagle died…it paused there. I choked a sob.

Alex faced me and cupped my face in his hands. He wiped my tears and asked, "I think you should tell me, Kaye."

I moved away and sniffed, "It's nothing."

He held my chin so that I faced him again…eye to eye. "No… it's not nothing. You're already crying! Something's bothering you, and I intend to know what it is."His voice sounded strong and firm; like his not giving up until he knows what's bothering me.

"I—It's just horrible! I can't speak about it." I was telling the truth. It was very hard for me to explain it to him; maybe because I hate to see it again flashing through my mind.

Alex didn't push me. He knew that if he did, I might cry even harder. Instead he pulled me in and cradled me. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and said, "Okay… just relax now. Shhh… stop crying, I'm here…I'm here."

When he said that, it kind of reminded me of the eagle's death; and the time Alex told me that are lives were always in danger. I suddenly felt scared that I might loose him too. The way the eagle lost its life.

"Promise me you'll ALWAYS be." I said.

He sighed heavily, "I—I promise. I will always be here, Kaye. And that I love you always."

"Love you too." I murmured. I gave him a short kiss and hugged him tight.

Being with Alex made me feel safe; he was my protector, I thought. The cold chill that I got from my dream disappeared when he held me. The warmth spread through my whole body, and I felt my face blush.

He was everything you could look for in a guy. He's honest with me and he makes me happy. Now I know for sure… He's the one; that I found my other half.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, the earth shook. "What's going on?" I said. Alex's arms tightened around me. The ground continued to shake.

"HEROES!" It was Neona who called. I looked at my necklace which was glowing lightly. Alex saw it too and immediately, we both stood up and headed outside.

It was still dark, but I could feel that it was already morning. Dawn maybe. We walked (more like stummbled) out of our tent and saw Neona standing a few feet away. She had a far away look in her eyes; like she was searching for something from afar.

"Hey! What's happening?" Percy yelled from behind. The ground was still shaking. Alex held my elbow so I wouldn't fall. He had pretty firm stand. Percy did the same with Annabeth.

"What's happening?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes wide. The ground continued to shake; like it was collapsing.

"I don't know." I whispered. I tried look at what Neona is staring at. She seemed to just stand there like there's no earthquake at all. Then after a second the eathquake reached to a hault. All of us breathed out at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"I—I don't know. But something's up. I feel like were being watched." Annabeth said. We were standing in a circle now; except for Neona who was still standing there like a statue.

"Yeah, definitely. Kaye's necklace was glowing." Alex said. All of them looked at me. I glanced at my necklace; which wasn't glowing anymore. It was like one second there was a monster, the next it's gone. I felt confused.

"It's not glowing anymore—"I held my necklace. "But during the earthquake—I swear it glowed."

"False alarm, maybe?" Percy asked.

"Maybe. But still… whatever caused that earthquake is from our world. It didn't happen naturally. I felt different."

"What do you mean different?" Alex asked.

"I mean—I've experienced earthquakes before, and it wasn't like this… I felt that something CAUSED it." Annabeth explained.

"Caused?" Percy asked. "What could have caused an earthquake?"

"Big trouble for sure; and I have a feeling it's after us."Annabeth said.

I was still thinking about the mysterious glowing of my necklace a few moments ago. I couldn't figure out why it was like that. My necklace never had 'false alarms' before. A monster WAS here; then it was gone. Maybe the monster is fast or something. But I'm definitely not mistaken about a monster being here.

"Kaye? You okay?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her; still dazed from thinking.

"A monster was here." I finally said.

"What do you mean?" Percy said.

"My necklace is NEVER wrong. A monster WAS here. Maybe it's watching us or something."

They all stared at me. I could see through there eyes that they were thinking this through; and that they're considering the possibility of a monster watching us.

"So we better be ready, then." Percy said.

We nodded. Just when we were about to talk strategies, Neona gasped and fell to her knees.

"Neona!" I yelled. I knelt beside her. She was breathing hard; her eyes closed. I stroked her back, "What happened? Are you alright?" I asked. She gave me a quick nod and her eyes opened. She looked at me.

"I—I felt her!" She said.

"What?" I asked. I looked at the sky, the clouds were gathering; like a storm was coming. Thunder began to sound again, but lightly.

"I felt her! She called to me! We have to go!" Her eyes sparkled as she stood up, getting ready to pounce or something. I've never seen her so excited before.

"What do you mean? I—I can't understand?" I said.

"She's trying to contact me. Were not far… We have to go and save her!"

"Whoa…Whoa…Whoa… Who are you talking about?"Percy asked; looking completely confused.

Neona looked at each of us. She gave us a "What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about?" look. She breathed out and said, "Thalia. We have to go and save THALIA!"


	10. Chapter 10 The Awakened One

**Chapter 10- The Awakened One**

I stared at Neona, my eyes wide. Not because I was surprised but I was completely dumb-founded. How could I forget? Thalia is the main reason for this quest! I felt so stupid about forgetting about her. I think I owe her an apology.

"REALLY? Where is she? We have to go and get her!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Where is she, Neona?" Alex asked.

Neona looked at Alex and sighed. "I don't know the exact place. All I know is that it's somewhere in the hills. The place was like a battlefield; but it was sort of underground."

"Underground? Guess that explains the earthquake." Percy muttered.

"It wasn't EXACTLY underground. It was like a huge crater hole."

"Crater hole?" Alex said. He stepped away from us and looked around. By the looks of his face, I could tell that he was thinking. A plan maybe...

"How's Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh… She looks awful! She's tied up and hurt! We have to get to her soon!" Neona said.

"Oh no…" Annabeth's eyes were sad and worried. I admit I felt bad too. Thalia wasn't on my closest friends list but she was still a friend. I've talked to her before, and she was very kind.

"Then let's do it." I said; trying to sound confident. Annabeth's eyes lit up, agreeing that we should go now.

"Whoa… hold up." Percy said. "We can't just barge in and get Thalia. We don't even know who we're dealing with! We need a plan." After what Percy just said, I realized that he was pretty smart. I'm starting to wonder why Annabeth often calls him seaweed brain.

"Percy is right." Neona said as she stood firm on the ground; her posture straight as ever. That was a first: A hunter actually agreeing to a guy. "We're dealing with an army…"

"WHAT!" We exclaimed all at the same time. Alex even turned to join us. "What do you mean an army?" Alex asked.

"An army of monsters."

"Oh my gods! How can we take an army?" Annabeth asked. "There are only five of us!" Her gray eyes were startling, this was so unlike her. For a moment there she looked terrified by the idea of attacking an army. She was a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy for crying out loud! She could do anything!

"There's not much of them."Neona said.

"What are the monsters there?" Percy asked.

"There are hellhounds, dracanaes, a couple of Laistrygonians, cyclops. That's pretty much it. They're not the most powerful monsters." She explained.

I thought about the monster army. It wasn't that bad. We could take them, but the hard part is that they might attack all at the same time. We need a really good plan so that we could distract the monsters from attacking at the same time. Good thing we have Annabeth. She could whip up a strategized plan in no time.

"We could take them." Percy smirked. "Ananbeth will make a great plan." Annabeth blushed; completely flattered with what Percy said.

"The monsters are nothing… It's their leader I'm worried about." Neona said.

"Who? Kronos?" Percy blurted. Thunder roared from the sky. The ground shook with it.

"Be careful with names, half-blood!" Neona hissed. "You should know better."

"Right… Sorry." He said.

"Tell us about the leader." Alex said.

"I don't know who it is."

"Then how did you know it's trouble?" he asked.

"Some of the hunters have an empathy link; just like Thalia and I. So that when were hunting we could keep track of each other. Anyway, when she was trying to contact me, she sort of showed me around so that I'll know where to find her. That's how I knew about the monster army… but for the leader… it's very hard to describe."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I believe it's a 'he'. I only saw a silhouette of his body. It was like a scary dark figure."

When Neona said 'Dark figure' chills went down my spine. I felt like I should know what she's talking about. I have a guess but I'm not quite sure if that's it. Only one way to find out. "Neona, could you tell me how you felt when you saw the dark figure?" I asked.

Neona looked at me, confused. Maybe she thought it was a stupid question to ask; but I have to know.

"Uh… well, at first it was hot at that place. But when the dark figure appearead, everything went cold. The brightness of the battlefield receded too. He was actually the main reason why my conncetion with Thalia broke! His presence was like ice piercing through me. I couldn't take it. That's why I came out gasping."

BINGO! It **WAS** the dark figure from my dream! I was right! It was a warning! My heart was beating fast. I couldn't think staright. What could my dream mean? Could he be the voice too? The voice from my first dream? The one who called me in the cliff? These thoughts clouded in my head. But then I remembered the golden eagle. The dark figure killed it. I looked at each of my friends. I suddenly felt terrified. Could the eagle be one of them? Or worse...could it be me?

"Kaye? You alright?" Annabeth asked.

"The dark figure…" I murmured. My eyes were wide, and my breathing was like gasping.

"What?" Alex asked. He moved to my side; as if getting ready to catch me if ever I pass out.

"He was in my dream!" I said, a little louder than I thought I should have said it.

"Whoa… What dream?" Percy asked.

"Kaye, a while ago you were crying about something. Does it have anything to do with this?" Alex asked.

I nodded. "Yes. It was my nightmare this past few days."

"Wait… Dream… crying… what's going on? Will somebody please tell me?" Percy asked. Annabeth sushed him, and eyed me.

"Yes." I nodded. "It has something to do with this."

"Tell us everything… Now." Alex demanded.

"Yes. Tell us, Kaye, We need everything that coud help us."Annabeth said.

I thought of my dream and tried to remember everything. I inhaled and said,"I was a ghost in my dream… I think. I was in a battlefield; a few half bloods and a lot of monsters were fighting."

"This doesn't sound good."Neona muttered.

"The dark figure was on top of a low hill. He was grinning widely, like he's happy with what's happening below. Then-"

The eagle popped in my head. The part where it got killed. I wonder if I should tell them about it. I don't want to scare them.

"Then…" Alex said. He placed his arm on my shoulder.

I looked at each of them. I was teary-eyed. I tried my best to blink them back. I took a deep breath before I said, "Someone… got killed."

Annabeth looked away as soon as she heard it. I felt Alex stiffened beside me. Neona bowed her head. And Percy looked worried.

"That was just my 2nd dream—"

"What's the first?" Percy asked.

"Well, the first part was the golden deer. Which is how I knew we'd meet up with the hunters." I glanced at Neona, she gave me dry smile.

"I was in a cliff… and a voice was calling me. He wanted me to join him, and to do that, he wanted me to jump off. The cliff was on fire. The ground shook and was collapsing. I tried to hold on but my hand slipped. So, I fell."

"I don't think your dreams are good news. This is bad. Really bad." Percy said. For a moment, Annabeth and Neona didn't speak. I was surprised they weren't freaking out like Percy. They were simply taking it in calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Annabeth finally asked.

"I didn't know it was important. Until now… I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. I know how hard it was to tell us that." She smiled.

"No. It's not okay! You should have told us this before! Bad things could've happened! We could have been more on-guard if you've told us this!" Alex yelled. He was looking kinda mad.

I was surprised to hear him. Did he just yell at me? Was he balming me for terrible things that happened? Can't he understand how hard it was to tell them my dream? Something inside of me just snapped. "What? So you could be all heroic and stuff? Don't you get how hard it was for me to tell you this? From all people I thought you would understand. That's just sick! That's really sick, Alex!" I yelled at him. I felt my face turn red with anger. Though at the back of my head I didn't quite understand how I just snapped like that.

Alex looked at me surprised. He looked like he just realized that he yelled at me and I did the same to him. "Kaye—I didn't mean it like that."

"It's like you're telling me I'm responsible for everything. Is it because I joined this quest? That I'm bad luck or something?"

"No! Of course not!" he said.

"Even if I am… you didn't have to yell it in my face!"

"Whoa… hold it, guys." Percy said. I ignored him. I stared at Alex. My heart was doing jumping jacks… not because I was happy but I was so mad at him right now.

"I didn't! I—I don't even know what's got into me… It's not like that."Alex sighed.

"I thought you cared for me…" I said under my breath. I was almost crying.

He stepped closer, he didn't look mad anymore, his eyes were suddenly sad. "gods,Kaye… of course I do—"

"Then you should have understood how hard it was for me. Cause the way you said it … It kinda felt like it's MY entire fault we're in this situation." A tear trickled down my cheeks.

Alex stared at me. "Kaye—"I raised my hand to stop him. "Save it."

I turned my attention to the others. They wer all staring. I looked at Neona. "Could you lead us to where the battlefield is?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked at Annabeth, "It would be better if we could plan when you actually see what we're dealing with. I know you could whip up a plan in seconds."

"Okay. Let's do it." Annabeth said.

We walked towards west of the hill. Alex and I didn't talk to each other throughout the trip. We had some distance. I stayed close to Neona, who was trying hard to locate where Thalia is through their empathy link. We passed through different villages and residences. After 30 minutes of traveling we reached our destination.

We were on top of a hill and there we saw the huge crater hole. Monsters where everywhere! There were about… I don't know… 20 or so. It was still a big number for us. We were only five!

"Whoa!" Percy said. "There are a lot of monsters."

"Shhh!" Annabeth said. "We have to get closer. Get down!" We walked (crouching) towards the edge of the hole. We were about 30 feet high from the monsters below. We lay on the ground. Trying to observe what's happening in the hole. There was a small hill in the middle. Kind of like the pride land in the movie Lion King. I remebered my dream, the hair on my neck stood.

"That's the hill!" I whispered. "The hill where I saw the dark figure standing!"

Annabeth nodded. She was formulating a plan for sure.

"Look!" Neona whispered. She pointed towards the foot of the small hill. There we saw Thalia, guarded by two dracanaes. She was tied up. Her mouth was covered too. She tried to get herself out of the ropes but it would't budge. She looked awful! Her clothes were all dirty. Her hair was a mess. The dracanaes watched her and laughed. Somehow they find a poor girl all tied up, amusing.

"Okay… what's the plan?" I asked.

"You and Neona shoot arrows from here. That would eliminate some of the monsters. Kill as many as you can! Try to keep down. Don't let them see you." Annabeth said.

"What if they do?" I asked

"Then that's the time Percy, Alex and I will charge."

"I'll handle Thalia." Neona said.

"Okay. But you have to wait for my signal. We have to keep the monsters distracted before you could run to Thalia." Annabeth managed. Neona nodded.

"Kaye, you're our back-up. Don't charge until we're really in trouble. I have a feeling they want you." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked. "Want me?"

"They gave you the dreams… They must need something from you. They'll come after you, and we can't risk that to happen." She said. I simply nodded. I looked at Alex who was staring at me. His eyes were sad and hurt. I looked away.

"Why do you think they had to capture Thalia?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure…" Annabeth asnwered.

The earth shook. I looked at the crater hole. Everything dimmed. The wind was cold against my skin. I shivered. Then there was a loud whoosh! I closed my eyes.

Once I opened them, I saw something that wasn't there before. A man in a long black coat stood at the top of the small hill. His back was facing us, so I still have no idea who it was.

"My army…" The man said. His voice was like glass shattering.

"Yes, my lord." All of them said at the same time.

I was sure about one thing: The man in the black coat is the dark figure from my dream, and he's the leader of this army. I tried to examine him. He had a powerful aura. Just like the feeling I get when I'm in the presence of a god or goddess; except for the fact that I shivered and shook as I look at him. Someone touched my shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" Annabeth asked. "Are you cold? Your shaking, Kaye."

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. That guy just gives me the creeps."

"Ley!" the monster called.

One of the dracanaes guarding Thalia went up the hill. "Yes, master?" she said.

"Any sign of attacks?" the man asked.

"No, my lord. We have the hole guarded." She answered.

"Guarded? We're not even caught!" Percy muttered. "What kind of security do they have here?"

Annabeth pointed a few feet down from us. Right below us there were 3 Laistrygonians. On the other side of the hole, there was a minoutar.

"Oh… didn't see that."Percy said.

The man turned and I finally saw his face. He was an old man with a scary face. The one you see in movies that scare children off his lot; or the scary looking professor of a school. He was tall and had a long black beard.

"Good. I want the plan to go smoothly. Get yourselves ready."He said.

"Yes, master." The dracanae named Ley bowed and went down from the hill.

The man glanced at the batlefield, probably checking everything before they go on their big attack. I looked at him and saw his eyes. They were golden! I stared at it, my eyes wide.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped.

Annabeth nodded, her eyes were wide too. We were all silent for a while. Guess we all got the message.

"Oh no… It can't be!" Annabeth whispered.

"A titan." Percy said.

"Krios." Alex said.


	11. Chapter 11One on One

**Chapter 11- One on One with an old friend.**

I stared at Alex, wondering how he knew who the Titan was. Annabeth didn't look like she knew; and she knows way more about ancient Greece more than any of us. Alex caught my gaze and I suddenly looked away.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked.

Alex stayed focus on the battlefield. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Krios. "It's a long story." He sighed.

I wanted to know how he knew, but we didn't have time for story-telling. "Krios… I remember him now." Annabeth said. "He's the Titan lord of Constellations."

"Okay… but I've never heard about him in stories." I said.

"Yes, that's true. He's not very important in the stories. I think he's only mentioned once, during the war."

"So I'm guessing HE was on Kronos's side, unlike Prometheus who was on Zeus' side?"

"Exactly." Annabeth said.

"Okay… This is crazy! What do we have against a Titan?" I said. They all sighed. I guess the answer is…nothing.

"I don't think it's going to be an easy battle if he decides to join in." Alex said.

"I agree." Neona murmured.

"Okay, let's get away from this place first. We need to get ready; and we need a hiding spot." Annabeth said. We looked around, searching. I saw a huge rock, just east from where were. It was a few feet from the crater hole, far enough that they won't see us, and we could easily hide behind it.

"Behind that huge rock; it's far enough, Annabeth." I said.

Annabeth nodded, "Okay, let's move."

We crawled towards the rock. As soon as we were far from the hole, we were able to stand. My necklace glowed, but I willed the bow and arrows not to show just yet.

"We'll start the attack in maybe 10 minutes. Do what you gotta do." Annabeth said. She was eyeing Alex as she turned. Neona was sitting down, her eyes closed; probably praying to the gods or trying to contact Thalia. Percy was swinging his sword from left to right, practicing his swings and turns. I looked at my belt, which held the silver blade Artemis gave me. I have a feeling I'll be using it tonight.

"Kaye—"I turned and saw Alex. "Can we talk?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just followed him. As we walked, I thought about what we faught about. Right now, it seemed really stupid that we faught about something so small. I didn't feel mad at him anymore; but I wasn't sure of what to feel or what do right at this moment.

As we stopped, Alex stared at me for a long time. It's like he wanted to tell me something but his tongue is all tied up. "What?" I finally asked.

"I hate this, Kaye. I can't take it anymore."He said. "I am so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. It came out louder than I thought it should… and I really feel bad about it. "I could tell from his eyes that he was serious. His warm brown eyes almost looked black. His expression was sad. And I could feel that he wanted to make-up already. I wanted to make-up too; I just didn't know how.

He stepped closer. "I didn't know what's got in to me. I'm really sorry."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you would have understood—"

"I did. It's not the reason why I yelled… " He said. He switched from foot to foot.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Protective, I guess."

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

He held my hand and placed it on his chest, right beneath his heart. "Do you feel that?" he asked. I nodded.

"You know, this isn't my normal heartbeat. Everytime I'm with you, my heart beats 3x faster." He smiled.

I chuckled, "What's your point?" I asked.

"Kaye… you're important to me, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why I _accidentaly_ yelled at you for not telling me the dream. You could've gotten hurt! They could've killed you in your sleep, maybe… and I would feel responisible for it… because I wasn't there to protect you."

I stared at him. Now I understand everything. In my mind, I've already forgiven him. It was all just a big misunderstanding. All I need to do is tell him that.

I placed my hand from his chest to his cheek. "Thank you, for protecting me. But Alex, you have to understand that I'm a demigod too. I can't be protected; you know that. Our lives are always in danger." I said.

He gazed at me. His eyes were now warm brown and I could feel the warmth run through my body. He pulled me in and hugged me tight. "As long as I'm alive… I WILL protect you, Kaye. It's what I'm here for."

Tears run down my eyes. Not because I was sad but I was very happy. "I love you." I murmured. He let go and kissed me. Electricity struck me, leaving me dizzy but not weak. I had never felt so strong in my life.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. It was also my fault." I said.

"No… it was me. You have every right to react that way." He said. I hate that he's taking all the blame. I had to admit it was pretty nice of him, but I didn't want to argue anymore. I looked back at our huge rock and saw Annabeth waving at me. It was time to go.

"It's time…" I sighed. As I started to walk towards Annabeth, Alex pulled me and hugged me tight again. After that he cupped my face in his hands and said, "No matter what happens, remember that I love you." I nodded. "And remember that I love you too..."I said. He smiled and kissed me. This could be the last kiss that we will share; who knows what could happen.

"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked. Neona and I nodded. My bow and arrows appeared. I was ready to shoot and kill monsters.

"Okay, when a monster sees you, give us the signal, Neona. You know the drill."

"Got it." She said.

"Kaye, like I said. Back-up. Don't charge until I say so."

"Okay."

I looked behind me. The crater was glowing with orange light. I could still hear the monsters roar and make strange monster noises. "Let's do this." I said.

Neona and I walked towards the hole. "Kaye." She said.

"Yes?"

"Wear this." She handed me a black silk cloak with a hood. Kind of like what demons are wearing in the movies. I didn't think a black cloak was the right thing to wear right now. I don't think the monsters would bother appreciating me for making a fashion statement.

"Uh, what is it?" I asked.

"It is a disguise." She started wearing her own cloak. Hers was much longer than mine, and had a silver outline.

"Care to explain how it's a disguise?" I asked as I put on the black cloak.

"It keeps the monsters from seeing you. The cloak blends into darkness. As you can see, it's still dark. This way we could actually stand while we shoot our arrows."

"Cool." I said.

"But be careful, if you get hit by light, then you can be seen." Neona warned. I nodded and together we took our places.

I walked towards the other side of the crater hole, which was my spot. I had to stay there because Neona would be the one to give the signal if ever they found out we're here. I stood near the edge, no monster looked up. Guess the cloak really works. I was totally invisible, as long as I don't get into the light.

I looked at the battlefield. They were all preparing. Armors were being polished and stuff, the swords being sharpened, and some Laistygonians practicing their fireball throws. Krios is sitting on a black throne on the top of the small hill. Beside him were two empousa in there monster forms. Thalia sat at the foot of the hill; she wasn't struggling anymore, guess she got tired. Her face looked dreadful. The dracanaes still guarded her.

Neona waved at me, signaling me to shoot. I aimed for a hellhound, and shoot! The monster roared as it disappeared into gold dust. The monsters all looked up, trying to find the one who shot the hellhound. Good thing I was invisible, or else I was dead. Neona took the second shot. A laistrygonian disintegrated into flames. Krios stood from his throne. "What is this? We have visitors…" he said.

I shot again, killing one of the dracanaes beside Thalia. "No!" Ley yelled.

"You!" Krios pionted at the minotaur,"Find the visitors!"

The Minotaur walked up the crater towards Neona. She shot an arrow and the Minotaur screamed in pain. I shot at it and it stummbled down the battlefield. After a few seconds it turned to dust.

"No!" Krios yelled. "Guard yourselves! I cannot risk loosing anymore of you!"

Neona nodded at me, this is where the battle begins.

We shot for what felt like an hour. We killed half of the monster army, and no one discovered us. Monsters can be stupid sometimes, you know. Krios was furious! He was glowing so bright that I couldn't even look at him.

"Fight, you fools! Don't let _them_ win!"

The fight had gone on for another thrity minutes and the army didn't even looked like an army anymore. This fight was easier than I thought. There were two empousa left, a cyclops, a laistrygonian, a dracanae, 4 hellhounds, and there's Krios.

I aimed at one of the empousa. Krios had fast reflexes. He sensed my arrow and immediately grabbed it before it even hit the monster. I gasped..

"Ah… we have demigods." He examined my golden arrow. "The daughter of Apollo is here…"

Uh-oh, he _is _after me! How did he even know whom the arrow belonged to? Wait, my arrows are golden! It was obvious, duh!

"Find her!" Krios yelled. I looked at Neona, who was waving frantically behind her. Then I saw shadows. She had set the signal.

Monster climed up the crater. Good news: They were slow at climbing. Bad news: They were all climbing towards me! If they saw me I'm dead! I have to hide fast!

Neona shot one of the hellhounds who were climbing. Then another, and another, until there was only a hellhound left. I would've praise her for that but I had problems coming my way.

Just when the monsters were almost at the top, someon yelled, "Hey! We're over here you stupid monsters!"

Alex saved my life. The monster retreated and ran towards Alex, Annabeth and Percy. _Whew! That was close!_ I thought.

I turned around and something sharp slashed in front of me. I screamed and stummbled to the ground. I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. I touched it and winced. Blood covered my palm.

"There you are, sweetheart!" she hissed. "Remember me?"

She was the empousae we met at Denver. She was the one who ran away, and promised to seek revenge.

"YOU!" I growled. I reached for my blade in my belt. She didn't seem to notice it.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk… Sorry about that cut… guess not everyone can have a picture perfect face." She gave me an evil laugh as she played with her sword.

I glared at her, "Oh really? Then join the club!" I lunged at her with my blade. She was caught off-guard, but she was fast.

"I see you have a new toy… tired of the bows and arrows?" she said as I slashed with my blade.

"No… Just thought it would be more fun to use." I said.

We faught and faught. This monster was good. The children of Apollo weren't the best swordfighters, but I l believed I was good enough to defeat her.

"How's your boyfriend? Looks like he's returned." The empousae said. I ignored her. But at the back of my head, I wanted to ask what she meant. It was amazing how she can fight and converse with me all at the same time.

"Tired yet, half blood?" she hissed. " I am a senior empousae. Nothing beats me!" Something hit me. My mind became sharper and I knew what I had to do…I lay on the ground. She looked at me, completely confused. I tried to look tired and exhausted.

"Giving yourself up, eh? Never thought it would be this easy!" the empousae said. When she was about to plunge her sword into me, I rolled to the side. Her sword got stuck in the ground and I kicked her. Now, she was weaponless.

She looked at me, wide-eyed, "Like my trick?" I smirked.

"NO!" she shrieked. She lunged at me and we fell to the ground. I plunge my blade into her guts when she was on top of me. She choked and looked at me in disbelief. I threw her off of me and she disappeared into gold dust.

I stood up, grabbed my blade and ran to the edge of the crater hole. My friends were fighting with the monsters. Krios was still on top of the hill, glowering. As I looked at the foot of the hill, I noticed that Thalia wasn't there anymore. I looked over to the other side of the battlefield and found Neona with Thalia. She had her arms on her shoulders for support. I ran towards the other side. Just as I arrived, Neona and Thalia just got out of the hole.

"Thank the gods you're alright!" I said. I put Thalia's arm onto my shoulder.

"Kaye? Is that you?" Thalia asked. She was looking dazed.

"Yes it's me. Let's get her to the rock."I said.

We walked towards our hiding place. We settled on the ground. Neona had a bag with her, which contains some ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. We let Thalia eat some of the ambrosia and drink some of the nectar. Her face colored. She looked a lot better now.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Neona asked.

"I'm alright, now. Thanks for saving me, guys. Thank you."

"Hey it's what we're here for." I said. I touched my hair and winced. I totally forgot I had a cut on my forehead.

"Kaye? You alright?" Thalia asked.

"Oh my—your hurt!" Neona said.

"It's nothing—"

"Let me see." Neona said. She brushed my hair away from my forehead. She tried touching it but I winced.

"Sorry." She said. She grabbed a small towel inside her bag and poured a little nectar on it. She cleaned my bruise with it. "It's not that deep… the nectar would do the trick." She said.

Little by little, the burning stopped. After a while, I couldn't feel that I even had a cut in the first place. "Thanks." I said "How is it?"

Thalia looked at my forehead then at me, "It's like it was never there." She smiled.

We heard a loud cry. Our eyes darted to where the battlefield is. "I have to help them." Neona said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"No!" Neona yelled. "Remember what Annabeth said. They might be after you. You have to stay here, Kaye."

Oh yeah, I remember. I was a back-up. Annabeth thinks I'm what they're after; that the dreams are a sign blah blah blah. Hey… everyone has dreams. I still can't believe I'm what they're after. What would they want from me?

I didn't argue with Neona, so I just nodded. "Stay wih Thalia. She needs a few minutes for her strength to fully return." Neona said.

"Be careful." I said. "Good luck."

She nodded and darted off without saying another word.

"It's true, Kaye." Thalia murmured. I turned and looked at her. "Huh?" I asked.

"That they are after you."She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"They need your power to release the lord of time."

That's crazy! I thought. I'm not even powerful! Alex and Percy are more powerful than me… they are the children of the big three!

"Okay… I'm confused. How come they captured you?"

"They needed me too. You see, HE is the lord of time. Night and Day—ring a bell?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Time. Minutes, hours, days, years, so on. It's how it passes through life. Time turns to day and night. That's why they neede us. Our powers, combined, could raise the Titan lord of time."

"So night for a hunter of Artemis, and day for a—"

"Child of Apollo, yes."

"Oh my gods… How did they find you?"

"I was out hunting, and they tricked me into followng the golden deer. Monsters attacked; I couldn't fight them all. I was outnumbered."

A loud cry sounded again from the battle field and my eyes widened. I was so worried; I wanted to know what's happening to my friends.

"Kaye, if Krios will be defeated; Kronos would have a hard time rising. HE is his only weapon and instrument to the mortal world. You have to get rid of him."

"How?" I asked. _How can you beat an immortal?_ I thought.

"You'll know. You have a soul of a true hunter, you know."

"How did you know that?—"

"Artemis had mentioned you before. She said you were destined to be one of us. Well, I can't wait for you to be my sister."

I just smiled at her, although I know I wasn't going to join the hunt. But something inside me wanted to.

"I'm still thinking about it." I said.

"Huh. So it's true…. " She tried not to smile.

"What?" I asked.

"That my half-brother won the heart of a hunter." She giggled.

"Hey… I'm not a hunter." I said.

"But you're destined to be. I can't believe from all the girls dying to be with him, he picks the forbidden fruit."

I blushed, "How do you know so much? You weren't even here when the 'thing' happened." I teased.

"Hey… even if I was captured and all, I still have contact to the outside world. Like my empathy link with Neona. I can still be updated." She laughed.

"Ha-ha." I said.

"You remind me of when the hunters first asked me to join them."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't accept."

"You? Why?"

"Cause I would have to leave…." She paused for a moment. "Luke." She said. Her smile faded, and her face fell.

"Oh." I said. Luke was one of our campers. He died a few moths ago, during the battle of Manahattan. Let's just say it's a long story.

"Anyway, go." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Go now, and kick that titan's butt. I don't have my strength yet. As soon as I do, I'll catch up." She smiled.

I nodded and stood, "Thanks." I said.

"Good luck." She gave me a thumbs-up before I darted off to the battlefield.


	12. Chapter 12Matter of Life and Death

**Chapter 12- A Matter of Life and Death**

I walked towards the edge, still wearing my black coat. I stood there and stared. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The monsters looked like they increased in number. Krios was still on top of the hill. My friends were growing weak; they had bruises on they're faces, arms, and legs. I have to go help them.

I aimed my arrow at a hellhound and shoot! The monster faded. I aimed for another…and another… until the hellhound specie was extinct.

"Find the child of the Sun god!" Krios roared. I ran around the crater, shooting arrows. That would distract them on where to find me.

"You will never have her, Krios!" Alex growled as he slashed through a Telekhine.

"What makes you think that, my boy? Haven't you learned from your uncle? I get what I want!" Krios said.

Uncle? Okay, that's just plain weird. What did he mean by uncle?

I shot and shot arrows like there's no tomorrow. This was too easy… never thought the monsters were this stupid.

Krios glanced down the foot of the hill. His face turned bright red, and he roared. The earth shook with him. "WHERE. IS. THE. HUNTER?"

Neona did a pretty good job, I guess. She saved Thalia without Krios ever noticing. I smiled at the thought that Krios was as stupid as the monsters here.

Neona got distracted when the earth shook. She lost her balance and fell flat on her butt. The dracanae named Ley, pointed a spear at her.

"I just found you a new hunter, my lord." She hissed.

"Good… She's not as powerful, but she'll do."Krios said. He snapped his finger and a strong wind _whooshed_ around Neona like a mini-tornado.

"Aaagh!" Neona shrieked.

Her face went pale, and I could see in her eyes that it really hurt. She screamed so loud that I almost jumped in the crater and help her; but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. If I jump in there, Krios would just do the tornado thing at me.

"Neona!" Annabeth screamed.

Neona was lying on the floor, completely unconcious. I looked at her and saw a blue-ish sparkly rope tied around her_.Titan lord of Constellations….stars…. Krios used the the stars to tie her up! _I thought.

The dracanae carried Neona to the foot of the hill, where she lay there like a rag doll.

"Now… where were we?" Krios said. "Ah…yes." He snapped his fingers and another _whoosh_ came. This time it tied up Percy, Annabeth, and Alex. They didn't scream or anything, unlike what happened to Neona. The three of them were kneeling at the foot of the hill. The monsters pointed their weapons at them. They struggled to get out, but the rope was too strong.

"Okay… we had our fun. Now it's time to get serious." He said.

"Let us go, Krios!" Alex growled as he glared at the Titan.

Krios looked at him and gave him an evil smile, "Is that how you talk to your uncle? My..my…Alexander, I think you know better than that."

Alex gritted his teeth, "Release my friends! This isn't their fight. It's ours."

"True… true. But I need your little friends so that I could lure the daughter of the sun god here." He grinned widely. "Don't you get it, my boy? You simply lead her to her death!"

When I heard the "D" word, I gasped. I **am** the golden eagle… the one who got killed. Maybe the one in the prophecy too; the one Annabeth wouldn't tell us about. Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them back. _I have to be strong,_ I thought.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Krios sighed, "I guess I need to explain everything… You see, I needed a Child of night and Child of day, so that the Kronos may rise again."

"You mean, a hunter for the child of night." Annabeth said.

"Very good!" Krios said. "I could've kidnapped any hunter, but I chose the lieutenant."

"Why? Because she's a daughter of Zeus? -It's because of the power, right?" Annabeth said.

"That, my dear… And the fact that she's a close friend of yours."

"What does that have to do about anything?" Percy asked.

"Oh… a lot Son of the Sea god. A lot." Krios said. "You see, I knew that once the Lieutenant is lost, your little Camp of worthless heroes would definitely do something about it. And I was right. They have given you a quest. And now I have the 2nd ingredient—the Child of Day…. The Child of the Sun god. And I have you kids to thank for it."

Annabeth looked at Percy and Alex, "Kaye." She gasped. Krios grinned. The grin that sent a chill down your spine and makes you shiver in fear.

Something suddenly happened. Alex got his right arm loose from the ropes and sent an electric shot at Krios; which he deflected with a wave of his hand. Krios look bewildered. I myself was stunned.

Alex was breathing hard. I've never seen him _this _mad before. I looked at him more closely and saw that his eyes almost looked gold. Annabeth and Percy stared at Alex in amazement. They were also bewildered about the fact that his eyes looked gold.

"If you—touch her… or try to hurt her. I swear—I swear I'll tear you to pieces and put you back to Tartarus myself!" he yelled. He was so angry he was shaking.

Krios narrowed his eyes, "Brave words, Alexander. Such a shame your not on my side; unlike the old days." He sighed. "It would be such pity to loose a demigod such as yourself."

"Old days?" Annabeth asked under her breath; enough for Alex to hear. He looked at Annabeth but didn't answer her question.

"I shoud've never joined you in the first place! That was the biggest mistake of my life. Now… I've sent things right." Alex said.

"Indeed. So loosing the one you love is a right thing?" Krios teased.

_How did he know that?_ I thought. Is our relationship broadcasted or something? That even a Titan knew about it. This was embarassing and weird at the same time.

Alex hissed, "Just let my friends go."

"Okay…okay….Here's the deal, I'll let you go. Just tell me where the girl is." He said.

"Not in a million years, Krios!" Annabeth yelled.

Alex shook his head, his face red with anger, "I'd. Rather. Die."

Krios chuckled, "Ah… Romeo trying to save Juliet. Romantic! But let me tell you this, it's not worth it. Now… TELL ME!" He yelled.

"NO!" The three of them yelled in unison.

Krios eyed them, obviously loosing his patience. He raised his hand towards my friends. Alex, Annabeth, and Percy began to groan. The rope was getting tighter making it hard for them to breath. A few second later, they were lifted from the ground.

"Tell me, Half bloods!"

"N—Never." Annabeth choked. They were all gasping. Any minute they could die! I couldn't take it anymore. They were risking their lives to save me. Annabeth said that I shouldn't go down there until they're really in trouble. Well, they kinda are now, and I need to go help them.

I went down the crater hole (which was not easy!) The ground was slippery, and the place smelled like monster poop (as in major monster poop! Yuck!). I caught the attention of a Telekhine. Before he could scream to the world about my presence, I shot it and it faded into gold dust.

I shot about five Telekhines before I reached the ground. My hood was on so my face wasn't seen. The hill was just a few feet away from me. Krios didn't seem to notice me. He was too busy torturing my friends.

"How long are you going to keep this up, half-bloods? How long will you try to save your friend?" Krios asked.

"Not for long." I said.

They all looked my way. My friend's eyes were all wide. Alex was shaking his head.

"Who's there?" Krios asked.

I put down my hood and faced Krios. Once he saw my face, he grinned widely. His stare was like ice piercing through me. I couldn't help but look away. He put down his hand and my friends fell to the ground, coughing and catching their breaths.

"Ah… Welcome daughter of Apollo." He said. "I knew you couldn't help seeing your friends suffer. How sweet of you."

I stared at him and tried to look brave as I said, "You got what you want… I'm here. Now let my friends go!"

He smiled his evil smile, "Why should I let them go?"

At first I didn't get what he was asking, but after a while I finally got the message. (I'm slow, I know) "Cause I'll do whatever you want…. Even if it means—"I choked. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Even if it means?—"Krios echoed.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Even if it takes… my life."

"Kaye, No!" Alex yelled. He ran to me, but Krios placed some kind of force field between us and he smacked right into it. He fell to the ground. "Ow!"He cried.

Annabeth helped him up and yelled to me, "You can't do this, Kaye!"

"I have to Annabeth." I said. "It has to be done. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happens to you guys."

Annabeth fell silent.

"Are you insane? If you do this more people would die!" Percy said. He looked panicked too.

"No Kaye…Don't do this!" Annabeth cried and pleaded.

"There has to be another way." Percy added.

"No… There is not. Kaye is simply making a wise descision. You should follow her example." Krios said.

I looked at Alex as he stared at me from behind the force field. His eyes full of hurt and worry. He mouthed, "Please, don't"

"Krios?" I suddenly said.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Sure. But make it quick! We can't keep Kronos waiting." He snapped his fingers and the force field disappeared. As soon as it faded Alex ran to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Oh gods, Kaye! You scared the hell out of me!" he said. "You're not really gonna give yourself up aren't you?"

I looked at Krios whose back was facing us. He was talking to Ley, the Dracanae. I was making sure if he couldn't hear our conversation. He probably doesn't, so I think it would be safe for me to tell them my plan.

When I didn't answer, Alex let go and looked at me. "Kaye? You can't be serious?"

I eyed Annabeth, and somehow she got my message. She smiled at me and nodded. If you're wondering what I just told her… well, I simply told her that it was an act. I wasn't really going to give myself up. I just needed Krios to trust me, so that I'll have time to plan. Looking at Alex, I guess I did a pretty good job. He seemed to believe it. I wonder how long it would take for him to realize that this whole thing is an act. Let's find out…

I "choked" a sob, "I-It's the only way for you guys to get out and find help. Tell Camp. We can't take them all by ourselves."

"NO! That's not a solution!" Alex exclaimed.

"He's right, Kaye. You don't have to risk yourself just to save us." Percy said.

"Then what's the solution?" I asked.

"Me." His answer was fast… he just blurted it out. He sounded so sure and without a doubt. "I'll fight them while you guys get out of here. I can't stand it if something bad happens to you guys." He said. "Especially to YOU, Kaye." He looked at me with those warm brown eyes and I felt guilty for lying to him. Annabeth looked at us, trying hard not to laugh.

"You would give up your life for me?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Alex asked. "Of course I will!" he said.

I smiled. He looked cute when he's worried. I stepped closer and kissed him. He hugged me tight and a jolt of electricity hit me. I felt powerful and strong.

After we kissed, I said, "Thanks. But too bad you won't have to give up your life for me."

"Huh?" he looked at me, confused.

"It's an act, Alex. Kaye's not giving herself up. She simply needed to earn the trust of Krios." Annabeth said. I love how Annabeth gets me. She's just so smart.

"WHAT! Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"And me? I feel stupid for panicking." Percy said. He was smiling now.

"I needed to know if my acting was believable." I said.

"Well, it worked! Gods! You scared me there."

I giggled, "I'm sorry. But yes, it worked. And uhm… You look cute when you're worried by the way."

Alex gave me a smile, "You're impossible." He leaned slightly for another kiss, but Percy cleared his throat. "Uh… We're kind of in a hurry. I guess that thing you're about to do can wait."

"Sorry." I said. Alex rolled his eyes at Percy.

"Okay, here's the plan." Annabeth said.

We walked towards the foot of the hill. I stood between Alex and Annabeth. Krios faced us and said, "Ah… done already?"

"Yes." I answered. "I'm ready." I tried to look sad and scared; I didn't know how I did but Krios seemed to have bought it.

"Good." Krios said.

"Oh, one more thing…" I said.

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"Watch your back…" I gave him an evil stare.

Krios' eyes glowed. I thought he was going to explode or something but he went with the plan. I never thought he would actually do it, but he turned around.

"Now!" I yelled.

Alex raised his hand and a jolt of lightning came from the sky. It hit Krios and tossed him off the hill. He immediately stood, but he was shaky. He was still feeling the shock.

"Wh—what are you waiting for?" He yelled. "ATTACK!"

The monsters roared and ran towards us. My bow and arrows appeared and I immediately began shooting. Annabeth wore here invisbility cap, while Alex and Percy slashed with their swords.

I shot a Cyclops straight in the eye and it fell on about five monsters before it faded to dust. Talk about all in one!

The fight seemed to go on forever. Monsters attacked us like a swarm of bees. I didn't see where Krios was, he simply vanished. I was tired, completely exhausted! My arms were starting to ache from shooting. I didn't know how I stayed alive, but thank the gods I am still. I looked at my friends, who were looking tired too. I remembered Neona. She has to get out of here. I searched for Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I looked across the field and a figure shimmered. Annabeth just killed a Laistrygonian when she removed her yankees cap. She looked at me; her face was covered with dirt and sweat.

"Neona! Get her out of here!" I yelled.

She nodded and vanished once more. I looked over to Alex and Percy, who were sword-fighting with a couple of skeleton monsters. They were only a few feet away from me.

"Hello Half-blood! My master will be pleased if I kill you." I turned and saw Ley. She had long black hair and green scaly skin. Her eyes were yellow, like a cat. And she had two snake tails instead of one. She was armed with a weird glowing spear and shield.

"Not if I kill you first!" I shot an arrow at her but she deflected it with her shield.

"Is that how you fight?" She teased.

I shot three arrows all at the same time, which caught her off-guard. Her eyes went wide as one of the arrows hit her snake tail.

"Owww!" She shrieked. Yellow-ish blood flowed from the bruise. Talk about yuck!

"I'll get you!" She sneered. At the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth with Neona. They were on the'yre way up. Thank goodness she was no longer unconscious.

Something zapped in my right arm. I screamed in pain.

"Tsk..tsk…tsk… Focus." Ley teased.

I looked at my arm which was bleeding. There was a huge cut; very deep too, I guess. My blood was bright red. My arm hurt so bad I wanted to cry. Ley stared and grinned. "Now… how can you shoot with a bruised arm? Oh… that's right. You can't!" She laughed an evil laugh. I mean seriously, I never thought real monsters did that. I thought that was only in the movies.

My arms shook as I tried to raise my bow and aimed… Shoot! Her eyes widened, she looked at the arrow which was now plunged in the middle of her chest.

"Who says you can't shoot with a bruised arm?" I said, shakily. She looked at me surprised as she faded.

The battlefield suddenly became cold. The wind rushed through me, and I winced. I looked at my arm, which was still bleeding. Something green-ish covered it. My arm burned like lava. One thought came to my mind: Poison. That monster zapped my arm with poison!

My eyesight blurred and my body shook. The burning sensation made me want to scream. I feel like my arm was being chewed by a Lion. My body became weak and I almost passed out, but a voice woke me up.

"Say your last words, half blood." it said.

I turned around and found myself face to face with Krios, holding a black knife. I couldn't move or anything; cause everytime I did, my arm burned. It's useless. There is no way I could be saved now. Maybe the prophecy will be fullfilled...

I glared at Krios. I wanted to say "Do it." But I couldn't speak either. All I wanted to do was scream in agony.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Krios raised the knife as I closed my eyes.

I thought about Camp, my friends, my life, Alex. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Everything fell silent. My arm still burned. I wanted Krios to get it over with… I wanted the hurting to stop. All I could hear was my heart beating and the blood pounding in my ears as I wait for the knife to plunge into my chest.

Then, I felt someone's arms around me. I felt the person's warm breath brush through my face. Then I heard a choking sound. My senses snapped back on, and I could hear everything again.

"ALEX!" It was Percy who yelled.

I opened my eyes and gasped as I found Alex in front of me. He had his arms around me. He went pale and he was breathing hard. I carried most of his weight, but I didn't care even if my arm burned. Looking at Alex made me forget about the pain. Tears fell from my eyes.

"I—I love you, Kaye." He whispered.

I stared at him as he slowly slipped from my arms and to the ground. I knelt beside him and cried, "Alex!"

Krios stood there like a statue. I felt something hot near my waist. I looked at my belt and found my silver blade glowing. I felt my senses kick in. I could see everything now. The pain didn't matter. Everything was sharper and I could sense everything around me. I took my blade and stood. It was payback time.

"So you're going to fight me?" Krios said in an amused tone.

"I'm going to put you back where you belong!" I growled.

Without thinking I lunged at Krios. Our blades met and thunder shook. I slashed through him and he winced.

"Not bad," He said. "Not bad at all."

My strength came back and I knew exactly what to do. I could sense every move the Titan made.

"AGHHH!" I yelled. Something inside me exploded. I felt different emotions burst from within me. Anger…sorrow…happiness…love; memories replayed in my head like an old movie. Next thing I know, I released a bright light enough to blind Krios. You could say that I was like a fireball or a glowing firefly. But let's go with fireball, it sounds much cooler than a firefly.

"Aaahhh! What is this light?" Krios shrieked.

He had his eyes closed. I took my chance and stepped toward him. I plunge my blade into his stomach.

He screamed in agony. He fell to the ground as he pulled the blade out of his stomach.

The earth trembled and I fell flat on the ground. The earth created a huge crack, like a large pit. Flames roared from the crack. It was like in my dream. Krios fell into the pit as he roared, "NO!"

The same thing happened to the monsters. They all fell into the cracks.

After that, the crack immediately closed and everything went silent. It was almost sunrise. The sky was turining to light blue.

"Kaye!" Annabeth called.

I stood and turned around. I found her kneeling beside Alex. I ran towards them.

Annabeth was sobbing, Percy held her as they both looked at the body in front of them. Annabeth looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at Alex's still body. I breathed heavily. The pain in my arm burned again. But I didn't pay attention to it. I was still too stunned to see Alex…lying there…dead.

I knelt and cried. "No…" I sobbed. "Alex… No!" I put my hands on his chest. I cried harder when I couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

"Why did you have to do it?" I sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Kaye." Percy said. "It was his choice. And he chose you…"

The thought of him choosing me didn't make me feel better. Although I know that I would've done the same for him. I would have taken the knife for him too.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Guys! Are you ok—"Without looking up, I knew it was Thalia's voice.

"Oh my gods…" She gasped.

I stood from the ground; I turned from them as I wiped my tears. I took deep breaths to calm myself. _Be strong,_ I said to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaye, I'm very sorry." Thalia said.

I wanted to cry more, but something stopped me from doing so. My head started to ache. I felt dizzy. My arm started to burn like hell again; except this time, the hurting was worse, now that Alex's gone.

"Kaye… you're arm." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see who it was. My eyesight was a little blurry. I saw a boy wearing a black coat with matching black jeans. I only knew one person who would wear those kinds of clothes. "Nico?" I asked; my voice shaky.

"Kaye? Are you alright?" Annabeth asked as she stood.

"She's hurt!" Neona said.

I wanted to tell them I was okay. But I, myself, didn't believe it.

"I—I- I'm…"

The next thing I know, everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13 The Choice

**Chapter 13 – The Choice**

Darkness… I opened my eyes and I could see complete darkness. I could hear my breathing, my heart pounding in my chest, and I could feel my body shivering in the cold. I am alone. Thoughts clouded in my head, "_Where am I? What am I doing here? Am I dead? Had I gone blind?"_ Wherever I am, I didn't like it. It was quiet here… too quiet. And the darkness is killing me. It's very hard to open your eyes and feel like it still closed 'cause you still can't see anything.

The last thing I remember is passing out in Los Angeles. I remember that we were in a quest; a quest to save our friend Thalia, the lieutenant of the hunters. I remember the battle. The dracanae zapping me with poison, using her magic sphere. The time when Krios fell through a crack filled with blazing fire. And I remember Alex saving me… I still couldn't believe he was gone.

Just when I was in the middle of thinking about the past, a bright light appeared. It was such a relief to see light… Finally, I could see something. I stood up and followed it. The light started to beam brighter as I got closer. It stung my eyes that I had to close it. I could feel the heat touching my skin as I continue to step towards it. A cool wind rushed through me and I felt the heat disapear. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was in a room (more like a hall). I was standing on cold granite floors and around the room were huge white pillars. I looked at the direction in front of me and I realized I wasn't alone.

A guy wearing a doorman outfit was there; he's like a man you see in fancy hotels that well, open the doors for you. He was standing in between two wooden doors… But that's not what got my attention... The man had two heads! At normal circumstances, I would've laughed. But I was still shocked with everything that just happened. So I wasn't really in the mood to make fun.

"Are you—Lord Janus?" I finally asked.

"Well… well…. Smart kid!" the left head said.

"Polite too… Nobody calls us "Lord" these days." The right head added.

"You got that right!" the left head said as he smiled and laughed with the right head.

"What am I doing here?" I said.

Both heads turned my direction and gave me a dum look. "To make a choice of course!"

"Huh? What choice? What are you talking about?" My heart started beating fast again. Talking about choices made me nervous.

The right head sighed, "Should we tell her? She did call us Lord."

"Hmm… maybe we should." The left head said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I'll tell her." The right head said.

"No, I will!" the left head protested.

"I should do it cause I'm smarter." the right head said.

"Who cares? I'm more good looking." The left head argued.

"OKAY!" I yelled. "Both of you just tell me what's going on… please!" They were driving me crazy now.

The heads turned in surprise. They looked at each other and nodded.

"This is a choice between life and death." They said in unison; which was kinda creepy.

"A choice between want…" the right head said.

"And need." The left head added.

I stared at Janus, then at the doors behind him. So that would mean one door leads to my death and the other to life. But I can't exactly pinpoint which door is the want and which is the need. "Wait…So I'm not dead?" I asked.

"Not yet." The right head grinned.

"What do you mean 'Not Yet'?" I asked; feeling scared.

"You're choice will settle everything." The left head said.

"And we've already given you a clue. If you choose my door, you will die… if you choose _his_ door then you'll live." The right head said. He was smiling in a way that creep me out.

"What makes you think I'd choose to die?" I started towards the left door. The door to Life. I couldn't believe how easy this choice would be. I mean, they already gave me which doors which; they weren't suppose to do that. But I could feel a catch coming. I'm afraid the choice is not about Life and death, but about something else.

I was about to hold the doorknob when the right head said, "What about Alexander Pike, Kaye?"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Alex's name. My heart felt heavy, it pounded so hard, I could feel it might pump out of my chest. My breath came in shallow gasps.

"Don't you want to be with him?" he added.

I stepped back and went back to facing Janus. "You-You know about Alex?" I whispered.

"I know how much you love him. How much he means to you. And _his_ choice was to save you; which costed him his life. Wouldn't you make the choices he made? Wouldn't you give up everything for him too?"

My eyes stung as I stared at the right wooden door. Alex was there; maybe waiting for me to come in and run right into his arms. _We'll be together again_, I thought. It's true that I would give up everything for him as he did for me. I loved him as much as he loved me too.

"I would…" I said.

"Then just go through this door, Kaye. And you'll be with him again." The right head said.

I took a step toward the right door.

"Your friends are waiting for you, Kaye. They've lost one friend… they wouldn't want to loose another." The left head said.

I stopped again, and faced him. "All that Alex had sacrificed would be for nothing if you choose to die. Wouldn't he want you to live? That's why he saved you in the first place, right?"

I stared at the right door, remebering every detail of Alex's death. It was true what he said. Alex gave up his life to save me. It would be a total waste if I would choose to die.

"Remember Camp Half Blood, your friends… Annabeth, Percy, Helen, and the others. They're all waiting for you to wake. You wouldn't leave them, would you?" the left head said. I could feel that he's testing me.

"No, I wouldn't." I said. I stared back at the left door.

The right head started talking again, "You said that Alexander is everything to you. He was your other half."

I looked at the right door again. Tears streamed down my face. I could hardly breathe. My thoughts were a blur, I couldn't think straight.

"You're friends have always been there for you… Shouldn't you be there for them too?" the left head said.

"Go into _this_ door and you'll be together with him again. Together forever, Kaye. Living happily in Elysium." The right head said.

"No… right here. You still have something great ahead of you. You were destined for greatness!" the left head cried.

"You want to be with Alexander forever, right?" the right head said.

"You are still needed in the world. You have a destiny to fullfill." The left head said.

"So what is it, Kaye? Choose!" They yelled in unison.

I stared at them…back and forth. They were trying to confuse me. He was right, I couldn't leave my friends. There were still a lot of things I haven't done yet… I still had a life to live. But what about Alex? This was my chance to be with him again. And this time, it would be forever. I can't even imagine the world without him… right now it seemed so dark and cold. I need him… but I need live too.

I was sobbing as I stared at the doors. I closed my eyes shut and tried to think it through.

_"Choose the left door, Kaye."_ A voice said in my head. It was familiar… the voice sent warmth through my whole system. There's only one person who could do that.

"A—Alex?" I whispered. My eyes remained shut. I was afraid that if I open them, I might loose him.

_"Yes it's me." _he said._ "Open your eyes and choose the left door. The door to life." _His voice sounded hurt. Somewhere inside me, I knew that he doesn't want me too choose that door.

"But… what about you? This is my only chance to be with you. I choose you, Alex!" I cried.

He sighed, _"It wouldn't be the right thing to do. I don't have much time… but please, promise me you'll live."_

"But—"

"_Promise me, Kaye. You have to."_ He was pleading.

"I—I will." Half of my self regreted that I actually agreed.; it was hard to resist when it came to him.

"_Open your eyes." _He whispered again.

I opened them and saw Janus' heads staring at me. I was still in the hall. The two wooden doors remained close, waiting to be opened.

"Well?" The heads asked.

I didn't answer; I stepped toward the left door. I held the knob, but before I turned it. I looked back at the other door and whispered, "I'm sorry, my Love."

I entered the left door.

I woke up with a start, breathing hard. I looked around, and discovered that I was back at Camp; in a room here in the big house. I looked around as I sat up. Beside me was a table; on it was a flower vase, and glass of nectar. I was about to get off the bed when someone entered the room.

"Kaye! You're awake!" It was Nico di Angelo. He was wearing a black ripped t-shirt and jeans. He gave me a big hug.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It was my turn to look after you. Annabeth and Percy are in their Archery class., so they asked me to look after you for a while. I'm glad you're alright." He said smiling.

"Oh…" I said. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week. 5 days to be exact." He said.

"What? I was out for 5 days?" I exclaimed.

Nico nodded, "If you weren't breathing, we would've assumed you were dead. But I could feel that there was still life in you; being the son of the god of death and all."

I thought about my little meeting with the god of Choices. "Guess it took me a while to choose." I muttered.

"Huh?" he asked.

I realized that I just said that allowed, "Um… nothing."

"Okay… anyway, everyone's been so worried. It's a good thing we got to you in time." He pointed at my bandaged arm. "It wasn't that bad yet."

I looked at my bruised arm and suddenly remembered Alex. "Yeah… A good thing."

Nico seemed to notice my expression, "Kaye? You alright?" he asked.

I looked at him and gave him a dry smile, "Um… yeah. Sure."

He nodded, "If you want to get out of this place, your clothes are in that closet." He pointed at the other side of the room. "I have to go… Blanche's waiting for me." He smiled as he started towards the door.

I couldn't help but feel jealous… jealous of what they have. They were together. "Thanks Nico." I gave him a real smile. "Say hi to Blanche for me." I added.

"I will." He said as he left.

I was alone again. I approached the closet and changed into my Camp Half-Blood shirt and put on my jeans. I wore my converse sneaks and tied my hair. I looked at the mirror and I suddenly saw Alex beside me, smiling. I blinked and he wasn't there anymore. My heart felt heavy and weak. My eyes stung as I prevented myself from crying. It's only been 5 days and it seems like years... I'm missing him already. And the worse part is that I'm gonna keep missing him, cause he's never coming back. I blew my only chance of being with him.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I went out the door and down to the main room.

Chiron wasn't there. He was probably at the Archery ranch. Nico did say that Annabeth and Percy were having Archery class. Only two people were there; Helen, my sister from the Apollo cabin and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. Helen was looking into some papers at the table. Once I stepped down the last step of the stairs, she looked up. She grinned widely.

"Kaye!" She ran towards me and hugged me… bruisingly tight. "Oh gods… thank goodness you're alright!"

"I missed you too, Helen." I said. She let go and we both smiled at each other.

I looked at Rachel and smiled… but something was weird about her expression. It was a mix of surprised and confused.

"Hey Rachel." I finally said.

"Kaye…" she gasped. "You're alright." She said. It was weird how she said it, it wasn't like "You're alright!" it was kind of like she was wondering _why _I was alright.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Excuse me." She ran out of the Big House.

Helen and I watched her go. A few second later, Helen smiled at me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied.

She gave me a look, which I didn't understand, and then her expression turned back to being happy. "Well c'mon! The others will be so excited to see you again!" she pulled me and out we go.

According to how the sun is shining, it was about 5PM. I don't know how I do it, but I just know the time of day by just simply observing the location of the sun. We jogged towards the cabins; some campers saw me and waved. They all smiled and grinned. As I went inside our cabin Helen yelled, "Our Heroine is back!"

Everyone turned and stopped what they're doing to hug and welcome me. I smiled at each of them, telling them how much I missed them. I tried to cover the fact that I was mourning for the death of Alex. I didn't want them to see me miserable.

"How are you, Kaye?" Ken asked.

"How was the Quest? I heard it was totally awesome!" Pam said.

"I bet you killed a lot of monsters!" someone yelled from the back.

"Hey…hey…hey… One at a time. Kaye just woke up. Give her a rest will you? She'll answer your questions in time. Now we have to go." Helen said. I smiled at her, saying thanks for saving me.

The demigods wined. "I promise to tell everything later, 'kay?" I said. They smiled and nodded as they went back to there businesses.

Helen and I walked out of the cabin and decided to go to the Archery ranch. We passed by the Zeus cabin, and I couldn't help but stare at it; the place where Alex used to live. I could still imagine him standing there, smiling at me.

"How do you do it?" Helen asked.

I looked at her and was surprised to see that we've stopped and that she was staring at me while I was staring at Alex's cabin.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That." She gestured her hand at me. "How can you lie so good?"

"What do you mean?"

"But you can't hide that from me. I know you too well… I know you're not okay. You're sad and miserable."

I looked at her for a moment then bowed my head. I took a deep breath; my eyes were starting to tear up again.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder. She noticed that I was holding back from crying.

"It's okay…let it out." She said as she rubbed my back.

"I'm fine." I said.

"It's alright to cry. I know how much it must hurt."

I didn't want to cry…not here, anyway. I should wait for a time when I'm alone.

"Let's go to the Archery ranch." I said; eager to change the subject before I cry like a baby here.

We arrived at the ranch. Chiron and a dozen other demigods, including Annabeth and Percy, were having their class. As I approached, I noticed that Chiron wasn't alone in teaching. I saw a girl in a silver jacket and black jeans. She was teaching a camper on how to aim.

"Neona!" I called.

She looked up and smiled. She whispered something to the camper before jogging towards me.

"Kaye! You're awake!" she said as she hugged me.

"What are you doing here? Where's Thalia?" I asked, looking around.

"She's with the hunters. I was asked by Lady Artemis to stay here for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh… let's just say its top secret." She winked.

I smiled at her and looked over to Chiron. He was looking at me and waved. I jogged towards him. "Chiron!" I said.

"Hello my dear." He said as I hugged him.

"Hey Chiron!" It was Annabeth who called. She grinned widely when she saw me. "Kaye!" She ran and hugged me.

"Whoa! I was just out for 5 days." I joked. Percy came up behind her. He looked at me and smiled, "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now…" Chiron said. "Class is almost over. Neona, can you please take over for the next 15 minutes. I need to have a word with Kaye."

_Uh-oh… What did I do?_ I thought.

"Sure thing, Chiron." She said. She touched my shoulder and smiled before she left.

"We'll catch you later Kaye." Annabeth said as she went away with Percy.

"Let's take a walk, my dear." Chiron said.

We left the Archery ranch and walked through the strawberry fields. A couple of Satyrs were playing their pipes, making the plants dance with glee.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your quest." he said.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't even think about rejoicing about the success of the quest. How can it be a success when we lost Alex?

"Kaye, I am very sorry to hear about Alexander..." Chrion said.

My heart started to feel heavy again. I _so _don't want to talk about this. "Chiron—"

He interrupted, "Now, I know you don't want to talk about this, but I have to. I want to let you know that we haven't done the ceremony for him yet. We haven't burned his shroud."

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They haven't done the ceremony. I was unconcious for 5 days and they haven't done it.

"Your friends told me that you have to give the final words… That YOU are his closest friend. We were waiting for you." He added.

Sad emotions were building up inside me. Any minute I could burst into tears. I turned my back, so that he won't be able to see how I was holding back.

"It's tonight." He finally said.

"I—I _can't_ Chiron." I whispered.

"What? But you have to, my dear. He's your friend."

_He was more than a friend,_ I thought. _He was my love; my other half._

I looked over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Chiron. Just ask Percy or Annabeth. I just can't…" My eyes gave in, and I cried.

"But Kaye—"

Before he could say more, I left running.

I ran towards the Canoe Lake. There were no people there, so I decided it was a good place to calm myself. Tears fell from my eyes like rain. I couldn't hold it much longer. I had to let it out. I sat down at the edge of the lake.

"Why? Why did you have to do it?" I sobbed; wishing Alex could hear what I'm saying.

I cried and cried. The sun was almost setting. In a few minutes, they will have Alex's ceremony. I just couldn't bear to see that. Just couldn't accept the fact that he's dead.

I looked at my refection in the water. Strands of my hair were covering my face. I looked different and I feel different. Then the reflection changed; I saw Alex's handsome face. He was smiling his beautiful smile and his hazel eyes were sparkling. His hair was like the color of honey, and his gaze just blew me away. It looked so real… but when I touched the water, the vision disappeared. I was just hallucinating.

A hand touched my shoulder; I looked up and saw Annabeth.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to sit beside me. I simply nodded; while I sniffed and wiped my cheeks.

She put her arms around my shoulders. "It's okay... shh…"

She was trying to calm me; but it didn't work. Looking at her made me think about the quest. The time we faced Krios… how _we_ almost died… how _Alex_ died. I cried even harder.

"He can't be gone." I cried. I buried my face between my knees.

"I know…I know…" she patted my back.

"It's all my fault!"I said.

"It's not Kaye! Stop saying that."

Something hit me. I didn't know why I would ask this question; but I feel like I should. I faced her and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Tell me the whole Prophecy."

She looked stunned that I just asked about that. "I don't think—"

"Now, Annabeth." I demanded.

She closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "_The chosen heroes shall travel west…"_

"That's you, me, Percy, and Alex." I said.

"_And meet the maidens of the forests…."_

"We met the hunters… Neona came along with us too."

"_To save the lost one… Though shall battle the awakened one."_

"We saved Thalia, the lost one, and we defeated Krios, the awakened one."

"_All shall succeed in this quest…"_

"We did what we had to do…"I said.

"Kaye—" Annabeth was pleading.

"Tell me the last line Annabeth… Please." I said.

She closed here eyes as she said, "_Except one who'll suffer eternal rest."_

My heart ached as I remebered how Alex saved me. He took the knife, which was meant for me.

"I'm sorry Kaye." Annabeth said.

"It's okay…"

"I never wanted to tell you this. I know how sad you are right now, but maybe if you come—"

I shook my head. "I can't Annabeth. It hurts too much. But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She said.

"Can you give the last words? For me... Tell them he's the bravest person ever. That he's the greatest Hero."

She nodded. She looked at her watch and murmured something,

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's time." She said.

"Oh… then you better go." I said.

She stood up, but before she turned her back she said, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

She frowned and left without saying another word.

When darkness fell, I stood and left the lake. I jogged towards the cabins but I stopped when I passed the Aphitheater. Everyone was gathered for the ceremony.

"We have lost a great Hero." Chiron announced. "He was a great friend and fighter, and it is only right that we give him Honor."

I sneaked behind the Aphiteather, nobody noticed me. I decided to watch for a little while.

"I have asked his best survivng friend to do the final honors." Chiron said.

Percy and Annabeth came forward holding a long gold silk burial cloth embroidered with a lightning bolt, which sparkled in the light. Tears stung my eyes as Annabeth set in the flames.

Percy stood beside her as she spoke, "Alexander Pike was a great person. Even if his time here was short, he has been a very good friend to all of us. He was brave and smart. So brave that he would give his life for his friends… for his love."

My heart skipped a beat when Annabeth said the last line. Tears fell once more from my eyes. Oh, how much I miss him right now.

"He was a Hero in everyway. A _true_ Hero." Annabeth said. Her voice was strong and fierce. The Campers nodded in agreement.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. "Sorry… Didn't mean to scare you." It was Rachel.

I wiped my tears away; trying to hide them from her. I pretended to be okay by smiling a bit, "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"To apologize."

"Huh? What for?" I asked.

"For how I reacted a while ago; I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… that wasn't me, I swear. It's the oracle thing. I'm not that used to it yet and I—"

I stopped her, "Hey. It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

She looked passed me,"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in there? I mean, I thought you guys were an item."

She was talking to me like the ceremony that was happening was more of an Awards show rather than a Burial ceremony. I kinda liked it; she didn't make me feel like I've lost someone important to me.

"Yeah… It's just that… I can't stand—" Tears stung my eyes again.

"Say no more." She said. "I know how much it hurts."

I nodded at her as I took a deep breath; trying to prevent my tears from falling. We were silent for a while as we stared at the ceremony.

"He must love you so much." She suddenly said.

I looked at her, "What made you say that?"

She gave me a smile, "Well, he gave up his life for you. And it's pretty obvious you love him just as much."

I looked back at the amphitheatre. I still couldn't believe this is Alex's burial ceremony. I nodded at Rachel, "I do. And I don't blame him… because I would've done the same for him too."

"But he's love for you must be really _really_ strong. I mean to give up his life… he's second chance—"she stopped. Her eyes widened as I switched my gaze to hers.

"What do you mean _second_?" I asked.

"Uh… I've said too much. I'm sorry, Kaye. But it's just—"

"Rachel, what is it?" I said.

"Sorry, Kaye." she said and ran off. _She's hiding something from me… about Alex,_ I thought.

I went back to my cabin. Everyone was silent as I enetered. They smiled at me but I could see that there was sadness and sorrow behind those smiles. They probably felt sorry for me.

I had an early lights out. I lay on my soft bed, not knowing how much I missed it. I didn't feel tired, but my eyes did hurt from all the crying; and I still had a runny nose. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. The memory of Alex still lingered in my mind, pushing me to cry. Plus, my little talk with Rachel was still bugging me. What is she hiding fro me? She said second life… what did she mean? Thoughts crowded in my head, and I was starting to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes shut; and tried to clear my mind. It worked a bit, but at the back of my head, I could feel something...The feeling of someone watching over me.


	14. Chapter 14 A Reward

**Chapter 14- A Reward**

(In Alex's Perspective)

OLYMPUS, Empire State Building 600th floor

I watched over Kaye as she slept soundly in her bed. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. I couldn't help but stare; it was like falling in-love all over again. I remebered the first time I set my eyes on her; It was like the morning sunrise. I felt myself floating in the air, my heart raced when she's near. She was the light to my darkness. She made everything alright. But I knew that it wouldn't last… something will keep me from being with her.

I was glad she was fine; she almost died, you know. She was choosing to die with me. Good thing an old friend of mine helped me get into her dreams. (Yes, I mean Morpheus, the god of dreams) I was the one who woke her up to her senses; though I have to admit, a part of me regreted it. If I hadn't told her which door to choose, we would be together right now… in the after life…in Elysium. But I knew it would be wrong. I was being selfish. She has her own destiny.

"Stare too long and it'll break." An amused voice said.

"Hello Aeolus." I said, without even turning my back. He is the King of the Winds. He usually stayed on earth, controlling the wind patterns and all that stuff; but today he was visiting Olympus. He calls it his "Monthly Rest Day."

He approached me and put a hand on my shoulder as he stared at the mirror I'm holding. The thing I use to see the world below… to see Kaye.

"Or maybe the girl you're watching might melt." He gave me a small laugh.

I looked at him and snorted, "I'm the one who feels like melting."

Aeolus grinned, then my smile faded when I asked, "Is it time?"

His face turned serious. "Yes. They've sent me to tell you."

I nodded as he left. I stared down at the mirror again; watching Kaye as she pulled up her blanket. I sure do miss her. If I could have one wish right now, it would be to be with her… to hold her… to tell her how much I love her.

I've been watching her for the past week here in Olympus. My father was keeping me here as a guest (don't ask, because I have no idea why…) I watched her sleep, and watched her in her dreams. Keeping her from choosing death; reminding her about her life… about her friends that needed her.

Today has got be the worse day of my life. Kaye woke up, and the first thing on her mind is that it's her fault why I died. Seeing her cry and miserable made my heart heavy. I never wanted to see her upset… and she was more than upset. I wanted to comfort her; to tell her that everything's going to be okay, but I couldn't. I was half dead; I'm just waiting for my soul to be taken to Elysium.

I went to the Main hall. The gods wanted an audience with me (yes, all of them) let's just say I'm a special case. How about I start at the beginning? Here's my story:

I was 6 years old when my mom was diagnosed with cancer. She didn't have much time left; she died 3 weeks after she was diagnosed. Before she passed, she gave me her silver ring. She said it was very special to her and that she wanted me to have it. It was from my dad, she says; though I've never met my father. My mom doesn't even have pictures of him. All she says is that he was handsome, great and powerful. I always bring this ring around with me; but I never showed it to anyone. It was sort of like a secret, between my mom and I.

I had no one to take care of me after my mom left. So I was sent to an orphanage. I didn't like that place; eventually I ended up running away. I was a strong-willed person at a very young age. My mom has always told me that… but I wasn't that much of a thinker; I never made a plan. When I left the orphanage, weird things started happening.

I was hunted down by monsters. (How did I know they were monsters? Well, they're ugly, scary, and they say things like "I'll eat you!" You know the usual monster lines in movies.) Everyday I faced a different monster. I ran from them, not sure of what to do. I was only 6! But one day, a super ugly monster attacked me and cornered me in a small alley. I called him "Mr. Giant poop face" (Sorry, I wasn't good with names when I was young.) This time, the monster didn't attack. Instead a guy in a black coat came behind him and approached me. I stepped back as he held out his hand.

"Hello, my boy. Are you scared?" he said.

I nodded. My gaze kept on switching to Mr. Giant poop face to the man standing in front of me.

"Don't be. We aren't your enemies. We will be your family." He said.

I smiled at the thought. Family… I never had a home for almost a month now. I just kept on running around the city. And I was tired of doing that.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"A—Alexander P—Pike." I said; my voice shaky.

"Alexander, eh? I could feel that you are destined for greatness." He smiled.

I smiled back and took his hand. "What is your name?" I asked.

We walked out of the alley, and there waiting was a horse with wings. _Pegasus_, I thought. He pulled me up and we both saddled the horse.

"Call me Uncle Krios." He said as we glided through the sky.

I was raised by Krios and his minions; trained to fight and battle. I was one of the best fighters in the army. And I was raised into hating the gods of Olympus. Yes, I knew them; Krios told me everything. They were selfish and vain. He even told me that my father was one of them; which made me angry; no wonder he left mom and me.

10 years later, right after my 16th birthday, Krios told me about a war. A war between the gods and his titan brothers (The Battle of Manhattan) Kronos, brain- washed this kid named Luke, and used him as his own body. I didn't think that was right.

I didn't really join the war; but I've seen it happen. A lot of demigods got killed, nature was destroyed. I was starting to waver… Why was there so much destruction? Krios had told me that this was revenge… revenge for the bad things the gods had done. But why were they taking it on this innocent people? They were trying to destroy the world; trying to create chaos. That's when my trust faded. I was definitely not on the right side. So I left.

Krios caught me, and I told him I was leaving. "This is not right! Killing innocnet people is not right!" I yelled at him.

Krios' eyes glowed gold, "I raised you… and this is how you repay me? By joining our enemies' side?"

"I'm going to be on the side which I think is doing the right thing. YOU are promoting destruction when THEY are trying to prevent it. You told me that this was just revenge on the gods, but no… you guys are trying to destroy the world!"

"YOU ARE NOT JOINING THEM!" he yelled.

"Watch me." I started to leave but Krios waved his hand and a wind pushed me back against the wall.

"You want it the hard way? Fine!" He roared. I reached for my sword, and we faught.

Obviously, I lost. What do I have against him? It's like a student fighting with his own teacher. The one who taught everything he knew. I lay on the ground breathing hard, my eyesight was blurry and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. My body ached all over… I winced everytime I tried to move.

Krios looked down at me; I could only see a black sillouette. A black shadow above me. "Change your mind yet?" he teased.

I tried to look fierce, although my body didn't respond. I looked up at the sky and anger poured out of me. I felt my body tense as I breathed in… then boom! Lightning struck Krios as I breathed out. Krios' right arm was wounded. I could see golden blood coming out of it. He glared at me with those piercing golden eyes. "You will regret this, my boy. You just made a Titan your biggest enemy… I put a curse on you!" He yelled.

A loud whoosh came and everything went black.

I thought about my mom. If any of the things Krios told me about the after-life was true… maybe I'd be able to see her again. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and I followed it. Hoping it will lead me straight to the underworld. I closed my eyes as the light shone brighter.

My eyes opened and I was surprised to find myself lying on the floor. The coolness of the ground made my back ache. I started feeling the pain again. I could feel my breathing slow down, I could feel myself slowly drifting away…

"This one is a demigod." A male voice suddenly said. I was surpirsed to find shadows loom over me.

"Yes… one who is raised by a Titan." A female voice added.

"What should we do with him?" another man asked. His shadow showed that he wore some sort of winged helmet.

"Let him live. I will cure him." A man said.

"Are you crazy Apollo? He is raised by a Titan and is a son of our father." A woman said. At that moment I realized that I was in the presence of some of the gods. My heart started beating fast again.

"But I have seen the future. He will be useful." Apollo said.

"Letting him live is not a wise choice, Apollo. He is cursed, better to let him die than suffer it." The female voice said again. I'm sure it was Athena speaking.

A loud whoosh sounded and I gasped. My body ached and burned. I closed my eyes trying hard not to scream in agony. "Make—It—Stop—"I managed to say.

"I hope you wouldn't disappoint." The man whispered as he touched me and I felt warmth through my whole body. The aching slowly stopped and I was breathing normally again. The next thing I knew, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in a cabin. I looked around and wondered: _Where am I? I thought I was dead? Is this heaven? _These thoughts clouded in my head. I looked to my right and found a small desk with a note on top. I opened it and read:

_Alexander,_

_I, your father, welcome you back. The gods and I had decided to give you a second chance. We think that you deserved it… and someone said that you are destined to be great. We'll be watching you, from time to time, but for now you train, and prepare yourself. I hope that you will not disappoint us._

_If you are wondering where you are right now, you are at Camp Half Blood; A place where demigods train to be fearless warriors and heroes. Yes… you are a demigod; a son of an Olympian god. I have already informed Chiron about you. He'll be waiting in the Big House. _

_By the way, it would be better if you keep your childhood a secret… specifically the part where you were raised by Krios. It would be better if you use this second chance as a second life. Start over. There is also something we have to talk about… I will let you know in time. Right now, try to enjoy, don't mind what's about to happen. _

_Good luck, my son._

At the bottom of the paper there was lightning bolt, the symbol of Zeus. I couldn't help but think… what did he mean by "What's about to happen?" I placed the note on my pocket for safe-keeping. At the back of my head, I was thinking about Krios' last words… The Curse he placed on me.

I met Chiron at the big house. He was a nice guy. He made me feel at home and stuff. He asked me if I was alright… If the cabin was okay… If I feel comfortable…etc.

"I hope you live your second life well. Don't disappoint." Chiron said. He crossed his arms.

"I still can't believe I lived." I said. "When I said 'Make it stop' I didn't actually mean 'Cure me'" I said. I tried to smile a bit making it look like some kind of joke.

"Be thankful that you did. I could see that you will be a great warrior." He smiled back.

"Thanks. But don't expect too much." I said. How could a nice guy like him trust someone who was raised by a Titan?

"But I _am_ expecting." He teased. He looked around the Big House, "I would give you a tour of Camp, but I have Archery class—"

Someone stepped in the room. I switched my gaze from Chiron to the person who just entered; my heart skipped a beat.

She was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt and faded blue jeans. She had a bow and arrow slung on her back. Her hair was as dark as the night and her face was just—beautiful.

"Chiron—"she looked at me; which sent warmth through my body. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, Kaye. It's alright. I would like you to meet Alexander." Chiron said as he patted my shoulder. I stood up, still dazed.

"Hey. I'm Kaye." She smiled as she stretched out her hand.

I shook it, and said something like, "Uh…" I cleared my throat, "Alex… nice to meet you, Kaye."

She gave me a small laugh, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

I smiled at her. I was never tongue tied before. Nor did I feel so nervous around someone. It was a different feeling. _She_ was different. _I think I'm gonna have a great time here at Camp, _I thought.

A voice echoed in my head saying, "_Don't be so sure."_ The voice sent goosebumps on my arms. My face fell, and someone held my shoulder. I looked over and saw Kaye, her eyes full of concern, "Hey, Alex. You okay?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah…" _Don't tell her about the voice, she'll think you're weird._ "I am now." I grinned.

She blushed as she let go of my shoulder. "Uh… I'll give you a tour of Camp." She said, and headed for the door. I followed her, smiling. Although at the back of my head, the voice still bugged me.

I entered the main hall, and found myself in the presence of the gods. My steps echoed agains the golden floors. Once I was inside, the huge doors closed shut and I was alone with the 12 gods.

I knelt in one knee facing Zeus, "Father." I said. "My Lords and Ladies."

"Rise, Alexander." Zeus said. His voice was big and loud that my heart started racing. I'm not sure if it's because I was excited or the fact that I was just scared.

I stood up and faced them.

"I told you so." Apollo whispered. He was wearing a white shirt with a golden jacket. "I was right! Oh yeah!" He laughed. His faced looked smug and he was looking straight at Athena.

"Alright..Alright… You don't have to brag about it. I admit that I was wrong." Athena said. Though I could tell that she didn't like being wrong.

I cleared my throat, and they all looked at me. "Um… Why am I here?" I asked.

"To congratulate you, of course!" Hermes said.

"A job well done." Poseidon added.

I looked at them as if they were crazy. They were giving me credit for something I didn't do. I'm not the Hero of this quest… Kaye is. "You're thanking the wrong person." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hephaestus asked.

"I wasn't the one who defeated Krios, Kaye did. She's the one who saved us from another attack from Kronos. She's—"

"We know." Zeus interrupted. I stopped and looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We are honoring you for a different reason, boy." Athena said. I could sense that she doesn't like me very much.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"You gave up your life… your second chance to save my daughter. The hero of this quest… the Prophecy was fullfilled." Apollo said, bowing his head.

I wanted to speak but my tongue was tied up. I rembered what Apollo said to me before, that he has seen the future… That I was going to be useful.

"You were a brave hero, you faught for your friend's lives." Poseidon said.

"You chose Love over Life… which was _so_ romantic!" Aphrodite said. She was smiling at me, with those beautiful eyes. But it only reminded me of Kaye. Her smile was so much warmer and she had a different beauty. The kind of beauty that takes my breath away; I was starting to miss her again. I averted my gaze from her.

Artemis looked at Aphrodite and rolled her eyes. She switched her gaze to me and said, "You chose to save her from dying in her dreams… because you knew she was meant for other great things… destined to be a great huntress."

I looked up at her, my eyes were teary. Kaye was meant to be a huntress. She always had been destined to be one. Meant to be immortal… guess I would be waiting for a long time before I finally reunite with her in Elysium.

"So I guess everything's okay now." My voice was a little edgy. "Now that I'm out of the picture, Kaye can fullfill _her_ destiny."

The gods looked at each other, unsure of what my tone meant. "You don't seem okay about it." Zeus said. His voice sounded like he was teasing.

I looked at my father's amused face and I snapped, "Of course I'm not okay!" I yelled. "I wish you didn't give me the chance to live!"

Zeus' eyes glowed, he was angry for sure. Hera gave him a look; and he sighed heavily; trying to calm himself. Her eyes switched to mine, and I suddenly remebered my mother. It calmed my nerves a bit. "Why do you think that we shoudn't have given you a second chance?" she asked me.

I never thought Hera would actually speak to me. She was known for being a jealous wife. She hated Zues' concubines (which included my mother) So I wasn't expecting her to be nice to me. My anger faded a little, but I was breathing hard.

"Athena was right…" My gaze went to Athena. She looked surprised yet she still looked proud and firece. "You shouldv'e let me die than let me live and suffer." I whispered.

The gods looked at each other. "The curse…" Athena whispered to them. "Krios placed a curse on him duing their battle." I guess some of the gods didn't know, because I heard silent gasps.

"Have you ever felt like you've wanted something so much, but you knew deep down that it can never be yours?" I asked them.

"Alexander—"Zeus started to say, but I interrupted, "That's how I've felt from the time you gave me my second life. If I hadn't live, I wouldn't have met Kaye. I wouldn't have loved her with all my heart… and I wouldn't have hurt her!" I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I was embarassed about it, but my emotions were pouring out of me that I couldn't help the tears fall.

The gods looked guilty and ashamed. I bowed my head. "Kaye is everything to me. When I finally had her, the curse haunted me… I was going to loose her. That's why I made a deal with the Fates."

"The Fates? What are you talking about Alexander?" Apollo stood from his throne. He didn't look like a teen dream at all, right now. In fact he looked like a dad.

I looked up at him and said, "I made a deal with them. I begged them…"

"Begged them for what?" Hermes asked.

"To take my life instead of hers; remember the curse? She was the one who was supposed to die. Not I… but I took her place instead. So now, I'm here." I said.

The god's expression changed. I could tell from their looks that they were feeling sorry for me. I turned my back at them as I wiped off my tears. "She's blaming herself for my death." I said, "And I couldn't even do something about it."

"You did all of that for Kaye?" Aphrodite asked. She was sniffing; she held a pink handkerchief.

I faced her, "I couldn't let her die… I couldn't bear to see that." My voice trailed off, "I-I couldn't bear to live without her." I whispered.

Zeus eyed me as his scratched his beard, "That was a brave thing you did, my boy." He said. "I am proud of you."

I looked at him, my face blank. "So, what happens now?" I asked. "When will my soul be taken to Elysium?"

"Now, if you wish." Zeus said.

I was going to nod when Aphrodite held her hand to get the others attention, "Wait." She said.

We all stared at her. Aphrodite wasn't know for her leadership nor being attentive in meetings like this, "Alex deserves a reward." She said, smiling at me.

"I agree." Apollo said. He was in human for now and he was facing me directly. "Perhaps a short visit to Camp Half Blood will do?" he patted my shoulder.

My heart pounded with glee. I couldn't help but smile. They were letting me see Kaye! I was going to see her!

"Very well." Zeus said. "But you have to do it at night. Nobody must know you are there. It would cause too much—attention, not to mention confusion to the other demigods. Your dead remember? So nobody must see you. Perhaps tomorrow night will do?" Zeus asked.

I looked at him and bowed, "Thank you, father."

"And after that, you will go straight to Elysium." Athena added.

"I guess this meeting is dismissed." Zeus announced. He nodded at me, and I got the message. I averted my gaze as the gods disappered in front of me. A second later, I was alone in the main hall.

I grabbed something from my pocket, my mom's ring. I squeezed it in my hand and smiled. I was going to be with Kaye… even if it's only for a while; it still means a lot. I looked up and saw the stars shining, and my eyes caught the archer constellation. I smiled at the thought that I wouldn't have to leave Kaye alone in this world. She would be in good hands.


	15. Chapter 15Goodbyes

**Chapter 15- Goodbyes**

I spent the whole day trying to get through my schedule without feeling miserable. I tried my best to smile and wave back at everyone… To help them in there chores, or even join them on free hours. But deep down, I wasn't happy. I couldn't focus. At the back of my head, Alex was still there. I was starting to feel I was going crazy. It's only been 2 days and I was already hallucinating; seeing Alex wherever I turned. I've already mistaken a camper who was the same height and hair color as him, it turned out that it was just some kid of Aphrodite. I kept telling myself to be strong and move on, but my heart didn't want to.

It was 4PM; I was in the Archery ranch with Neona. I was helping her teach some campers on aiming and shooting.

"You alright?" Neona asked as she showed a camper her perfect aim shot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "A little higher, Pam." I said as I passed by my half sister.

"Okay guys, gather round!" Neona yelled.

Campers huddled in a circle as Neona started to speak, "Great job guys!" The campers smiled and applauded. "Just keep working on your positions and aims. We'll see you guys later. Class dissmissed." She announced. The campers left and I was alone with Neona.

"You make a pretty good teacher." I joked.

"Ha-ha." She said as she made a face.

"No seriously. You should like stay here and be an archery teacher."

She smiled at me, "Thanks." She said. We walked towards the beach.

We reached Long Island sound when I asked, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Hmm?" She looked at me, like she'd been woken up from a dream. "Oh! Um… I'm not sure yet." She said.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean 'You're not sure'?" I asked.

She sighed, "I told you I was here on a 'secret' mission for Lady Artemis, right?"

"Yeah…" I said. "So, what is it?" I asked. We stopped to look at the sea, and then I remember that this was the exact spot where Annabeth, Percy, Alex, and I first talked about the quest.

My heart felt heavy, I was starting to miss Alex again when Neona said something that made me snap back up, "You." She said.

"Huh? Me?" I asked. What kind of mission involves me?

"Yes, you. Lady Artemis said that I would be the one to take you to the hunters. You know, when you actually decide to join us." She looked down at the sands.

There was a moment of silence. I stared beyond the sea as I thought about the offer. Me? A hunter? Right now, it didn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, Artemis did say I was destined for this. Maybe I should accept it. After all, I find it impossible falling for someone ever again. There's only one person I would love…and that's Alex… and he's already in the after-life.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." I murmured.

Neona's face brightened, "So you'll accept it?" she said, excitedly.

"Maybe…" My voice trailed off as I thought of leaving Camp Half Blood. I've been here for so long. I've grown up here. Could I possibly leave it behind?

"Kaye?" she asked. "Are you alright?" She was waving a hand in front of me; like I was in some sort of trance.

I blinked, "Uh…sorry. I think I have to think about it." I said.

She gave me a weak smile, "No problem." We stared at the beach, watching the day turn into night.

The mess hall was crowded and noisy at 6PM, when the campers gathered for dinner. I sat with my brothers and sisters and tried hard not to look unhappy. I tried to laugh at some of their jokes, I engaged myself in conversation, and all those stuff. After a few minutes, I stood up and approached the flame to give my offering. "Lord Apollo." I said, as I dropped the food into the fire.

Night fell and it was time for bed. I lay down and stared at the ceiling.I thought about my little talk with Neona. I made a decision that I would tell her my choice tomorrow. I don't want her to stay here longer… I could feel that she's missing the hunt. And I was the one keeping her here. I closed my eyes.

Something was bugging me, and I don't know what. I turned my body to the right… to the left… turned my pillow over… It was no use, I was feeling restless tonight. I heard the faint snoring of my siblings. They were all asleep. I know one thing that could help me clear my head. I stood up and grabbed my jeans. I didn't bother changing my top; I wore a simple white shirt & reminded myself to bring a jacket. I tip-toed to the door, making sure I wouldn't wake anyone. I was almost there when Helen stirred. I stopped as I watched her turn until her back faced me. I breathed a small sigh of relief and went out the door.

The sky was filled with so many stars tonight. It was so beautiful that I had to stop a while and stare. I've spotted a few constellations Annabeth taught me.

I heard a rush of leaves. I looked behind me and started walking again. (Note: This is a very dangerous thing to do. We are not allowed to sneak at night. I have to be extra careful… cause if the Harpies catch me… I am so dead.)

I headed for the Archery ranch. _Shooting some arrows might help me clear my head._ I grabbed a bow by the table at the far end and a few arrows. I positioned myself in front of a target board and started shooting.

I shot about 5 arrows; none of them were bull's eyes. Guess I was really thinking about a lot of things… because I didn't get a single good shot, but I didn't give up that easily. I aimed again and held my pose as I stared at the target board. Wind blew from behind me. My hair fell over my face, but I didn't bother fixing it. I remained steady as I breathed in and out, staring at the bull's eye. Another wind blew, and I knew something wasn't right. My legs started to shiver. Another _whoosh_ came, this time I heard my name with it. I let out a gasp and released the arrow. To my surprise, it was a bull's eye.

I tried not to mind it. I was hallucinating… I'm going through a lot. There is no way someone called my name. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. After a few seconds, I grabbed an arrow and aimed again. I heard footsteps on the grass. My body tensed; _don't look back,_ I thought. _Not yet…_

"_Kaye…"_ A voice whispered in my head. Something was definitely not right here. My heart started racing, I was alone here… at night… no one to scream for help…. I have to fight this one alone.

I was trying to think of what monster could be behind me. I started making a plan on my attack when someone spoke, "Kaye."

I spun around aiming my bow and arrow at whomever was behind me. A bright light covered a person a few feet from me. It faded slowly, revealing the person's face and body. I looked at it and my heart skipped a beat.

He looked at me with those hazel brown eyes, sending warmth through my body. His hair had the same honey color; a smile crept in his mouth as I stared at him in disbelief. My hands started to shake.

"Kaye." Alex said. He was breathing hard. Almost as if I could see his heart beating in his chest. He was in an all white outfit; like an angel.

"A—Alex?" I stammered. A tear escaped my eyes. I dropped my bow and arrow. My hands were really shaking. I took a step back and stumbled a bit.

He looked at me with teary eyes, "It's me, my love." He said. He gave a big sigh and ran to me.

_Hallucinating, _I thought. _I'm dreaming… He can't be real; _but my eyes decieved me. I watched his every step…his every move… he looked real.

I was caught completely off guard when I felt his arms close around me. My eyes widened as Alex hugged me tight and lifted me off the ground.

"Gods I missed you, Kaye. I missed you _so _much."He buried his face on my shoulder.

I let go, pushing his shoulders back so I could look at him. He looked at me confused, but I ignored him. I traced my hands on his arms….his face… through his hair…. Making sure if he's really here. My hands rested on his chest and I felt the fast beating of his heart. Tears welled in my eyes as I gasped, "You're-here… You're really here!" I cried. "It's not a dream." Tears fell down my face.

He gave me a small laugh as he cupped my face in his hands. "I love you, too."

The moment his lips touched mine, I was blown away. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt strong again. My stomach was doing somersaults, my heart beats were so fast I could actually hear it pounding. He hugged me tight against him as I cried. "I love you too, Alex." I said. "So much. Oh gods! I can't believe you're here!"

He let go and stared at me. His eyes looked through me, as if trying to figure what I'm thinking. He runs his fingers through my hair when he said, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him, surprised. "What for?" Why was he apologizing? I mean, I was the one who was supposed to apologize. He died because of me… He saved me… I should be the one who's sorry.

He held my hand and led me to the beach. As we were walking he said, "Because I've caused you so much pain. I've seen you these past few days. And believe me, I felt like my heart was being stabbed by a knife over and over again. "His eyes looked sad and tired. He's been watching over me… That explains the feeling at the back of my head; the feeling that I was being watched.

We reached the beach and he faced me, "You shouldn't be blaming yourself for my death."

I gazed at the sea, "You died, because you had to save me. How is it not my fault?" Tears fell from my eyes again.

He held my chin so that I was facing him again, "My death was _my_ choice. Saving _you_ was _my_ choice." His tone was gentle but his face looked dead serious.

"But—"He interrupted me with a kiss. I felt the electric shot again.

He looked at me and said, "Do you know why I saved you?" I just stared at him.

"Kaye, don't you understand my feelings for you at all?" He held my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"Then stop blaming yourself. I saved you because—I love you, cupid." He smiled.

He smiled that beautiful smile. The smile I was missing… the smile that made my knees shake…. The smile that made me fall more deeply in love with him.

He looked passed me, like he was trying to see if anyone was around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just making sure we're alone."

I sat down burying my feet in the sand. Alex sat beside me, his arm resting behind me. We stared at each other for a while, having no idea what to say.

"How is this possible? You know, _you_ coming back?" I said.

"It's sort of a reward." He traced a finger to my cheek. "What? Aren't you happy I'm here?" he teased.

I punched his arm lightly, "Of course I'm happy, Bolt."

We laughed, "Wait…. Did you say a reward?" I asked.

He nodded. "Does that mean your staying?" My heart fluttered as I thought about Alex staying. It must be the reward. The gods have given him another life.

Alex's smile faded and his expression fell. He held my hand, "No. I'm—not staying." He sighed.

My heart fell with disappointment. "Then why are you here?"

"I needed to see you." He looked at me and sent shivers down my spine.

"O-kay. Now tell me the_ other_ reason." I said.

He gave a big sigh as he gazed at the sea. "I'm here, because I needed to see you again… for the last time." He squeezed my hand. My heart felt like it was going to break…literally; when Alex said that he needed to see me…for the last time.

"There are things that you need to know about me. And I'm sure you've got a lot of questions for me too."

I thought about what he said. I did have questions in my mind. I always felt that there was another side of him that I didn't know. And now here's my chance to know the answers. I'll start with the biggest question of all.

"Rachel mentioned something about you. She said that you gave up your second life." I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes, "Yes, that's true." He answered.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

He shifted his body so that we were face to face. "I'm not who you think I am." He said. "I was one of your enemies."

I stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I was raised by a Titan, Kaye." He said. The way he said it was like he was so disgusted with the idea.

"What happened?" I asked. I tried to keep myself calm, although I was so surprised with what he just told me. A lot of questions started building up inside of me. But I stopped myself; I wanted him to finish first.

"For 16 years, I was raised my monsters. I was taught how to fight and all that stuff."

"No wonder you were so good in training. You already had experience." I said.

He nodded, "But something happened during the Battle of Manhattan."

"What?"

"I saw how they destroyed the city. How they hurt the demigods and sent destruction to nature. All I know is that they were trying to get revenge on the gods. But they weren't; they were trying to create chaos. That's when I snapped and I wanted to leave them. I knew that I was on the wrong side." He said. "But Krios didn't want me to."

My eyes widened, "Krios? He was the one who raised you?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember? Uncle… Ring a bell?" he said smiling.

The battle suddenly came back to me. Krios' words echoed in my head, _"What makes you think that, my boy? Haven't you learned from your uncle? I get what I want!" …"Is that how you talk to your uncle? My..my…Alexander, I think you know better than that."… "Such a shame you're not on my side; unlike the old days."_

"I remember now." I gasped.

He nodded, "He didn't want me to join your side; and so we faught. He won obviously." He said.

"So you died...?" I whispered.

"Not really. Almost. But it was your dad who cured me."

"M dad? Really?" My face lightened. My dad saved him. I reminded myself to give an extra offering to him later.

"M-hm… No wonder you always save me." He nip my chin and I blushed.

"So, you were sent here. In Camp Half Blood."

"Yup. That's my story." He sighed.

"Okay… next question."

He looked at me, quizically. "There's more?"

"When we were with the hunters, I was up that night and—"

"You saw me talking with Artemis."He finished.

I nodded, "What was that all about?" I asked.

He let out a big sigh. He looked at the sea when he said, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. She was telling me about the consequences of 'our' being together."

I stood up, feeling mad. Not at him but at Artemis for telling him that we shouldn't be together. What right does she have?

"She told you that because she wanted me to join the hunt… That it's my destiny blah blah blah…"I said.

Alex stood up by my side. He put his hands in his pockets, "But she's right. It was wrong of me to let this go on."

I faced him… more like faced his side, "Why are you saying that?" I snapped. "Do you regret being with me?" Tears escaped me again. I was feeling hurt. How could he even say that?

He faced me and I saw deep anguish in his face, "I never regreted a single moment of being with you, Kaye." He said.

I studied him and I knew he meant it. His face looked hurt, my anger started to fade. "What do you mean, then?"

He turned and walked towards the shore, "THIS." he placed his hands at either side of him. "The world is never perfect…or fair."

I stared at him, trying to understand what he was saying.

"I'm cursed, Kaye." A tear trickled down his right cheek. "I may never have happiness."

He looked at the waves rushing through the shore with the saddest eyes, and my heart felt heavy. He was cursed. Now I understood why all this time he's been so unsettled.

"And then you came along…" His eyes softened as he looked at me. "You gave me life. You made me happy again… but I knew it would never last." He said.

I walked towards him and hugged him tight. The water felt warm beneath my feet. I could feel tears falling in my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Kaye." He sobbed.

"Shhh… Why are you always saying sorry?"

He let go and held both of my hands, "Because I knew what would happen. I knew that there was going to be something that will tear us apart. And I let it happen. I let you get hurt."

I couldn't help but feel sad. Alex was cursed… never having true happiness. Being with me was his happiness, no wonder he was so afraid of losing me.

"So the one in the prophecy… That was supposed to be me?" I murmured.

He nodded slowly, "Yes. But I changed it."

"How?" I asked.

"Talked to the Fates. Remember the morning when you woke me from a nightmare?"

"That was when you talked to them." I said, finally getting the picture.

"Yes." He traced his hand on my cheek, "I couldn't let you die. I could never forgive myself if that happens."

I gave him a soft smile and kissed him. "I love you." I murmured. He crushed me to him and whispered, "I do to… forever."

Thunder roared from the sky, I had a feeling he was being called already. Alex groaned, "It's almost time."

"Already?" I said.

He looked into my eyes. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything." I smiled.

"Join the hunt."

I was surprised to hear that, "What?Why?"

"Its your destiny, Kaye. You have to do it. I would feel better if I know that I left you here in good hands."

I smiled at the though, "In other words, you don't want me to be with other guys." I teased.

He pulled me close. He looked at me possessively, which made the hairs on my arms rise. "Your mine." He kissed my forehead. "Forever."

"I was just teasing. I could never imagine being in someone else's arms. You are my one and only." I said.

His eyes glittered with joy, "You have no idea how much that made me happy."

"But—being a hunter means being immortal."

"I know." Alex said. "But I can wait. I'll wait for you in Elysium. I promise."

I smiled playfully, "Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky finger.

"Pinky swear." He said; but instead of holding out his finger, he grabbed my hand and held out my ring finger and slipped a silver ring. He kissed my knuckles, and I seriously think I looked as red as a tomatoe.

"My promise is sealed." He said under his breath.

I looked at the ring, it was simple and yet beautiful. "What's this?" I asked.

"A ring." He teased.

"I know what it is. I meant what's this for? Are you asking me to marry you?"

He smiled at the thought, "I would," he grinned, "but we're still under-aged for that… don't you think?"

I blushed as we laughed together, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me when she passed." He said.

"Oh. Are you sure—"I was starting to remove it, knowing that this is a very special ring for him, but Alex stopped me by holding my hand and squeezing it tight.

"I want you to have it." He said. "Something to remember me by."

"Oh Alex, I would never forget you. You'll always be here." I pointed at my heart.

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you, too." I said. We kissed for one last time and hugged each other tight. Thunder roared again. I'm guessing it was really time to go.

"This isn't goodbye." He said.

"I know."

"Good luck, Kaye. I'm sure you'll be the greatest. The Great Huntress."

I gave a small laugh, "You wish."

He stepped back and gave me his last big smile as he waved goodbye. There was a burst of light and loud whoosh. I had to cover my eyes from it.

After afew seconds, I opened my eyes. I was alone in the beach. I looked at my hand, the ring was still there. Everything was real. I wasn't dreaming.

I walked towards my cabin, feeling happy and relieved. For once, I could sleep with no worries nor guilt. Alex wasn't gone… He's always been here with me; in my heart.

***Watch out for the conclusion of THE GREAT HUNTRESS. I am currently working on the epilogue.**


	16. The Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_20 years later…_

The sound of the horn woke me in my sweet slumber. I opened my eyes and sighed, _Another day…another adventure awaits! _For the last two decades of being a hunter, I had never felt so alive. We went to places all around the world! We went exploring, sight-seeing, and of course hunting! Everything was amazing, everyday was a new day. A new life.

I went out of my tent, all dressed up in my boots and silver parka. It was the middle of November and the weather was cool. I looked up at the morning sky, and inhaled the fresh air. Moments like this were the best.

"Good Morning!" I turned around and saw Neona coming towards me.

"Good morning to you too." I greeted back with a smile.

"So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yup. All set. Have you told—"

She raised her hand, "I have informed Thalia. She said to give her regards and apologies for not coming."

I nodded, "She really isn't coming?" I asked.

She shook her head, "She really feels bad about it. Lady Artemis had given her a mission for something, and she couldn't leave the hunters."

"Okay. Let's go then. We can't be late." I said.

We walked deeper into the woods, until we reached our destination. An old tree hollow. It had a big hole in its trunk. I examined the tree and memories flooded through my mind.

I remember our quest twenty years back. We had used a portal then, in Denver. It was a funny… weird… dizzying experience.

"C'mon, Kaye." Neona said as she gripped the paperbag she was holding.

We entered the Tree and we disappeared in seconds. The portal ride wasn't so bad once you get used to it. Before, it was like riding a roller coaster… but now, I simply walked in and walk out without even noticing the time passing quickly.

We have reached New York City at 11AM sharp. The Portal led us straight to the heart of Camp Half Blood; in the middle of the woods. "We're here." I gasped.

It's been years since I went back to this place. I wouldn't say it _used_ to be my home, because it _still is_. As we walked out of the woods, I remember my years as a young demigod. All the chores we had to do… all the lessons we had to take… Capture the flag! A big smile crept in my mouth as I reminisce in each memory.

"Nice to see this place again." Neona said.

"Yeah." I grinned. There weren't a lot of Campers around. It was the middle of November, they still had school; summer just ended. We walked through the Arena and the Volleyball court. We passed by the Amphitheatre and the Archery ranch (which made me think of someone special) I smiled, but a part of me frowned inside.

We decided to drop by the Big House to visit an old friend. We stepped inside, and once I heard Chiron's boom box playing one of his Collections, I jogged towards the door where the sound was coming from.

"Chiron!" I said as I saw him. He turned around and grinned, "Kaye!"

I gave him a big hug, "I missed you, Chiron! How's camp going?"

He patted my head like a little child, "Quite good, actually. We had a lot of Campers last summer. How about you? How is your life being a hunter?"

"Awesome!" I grinned. "We had a lot of fun." I elbowed Neona and she smiled.

"How is Thalia? Why isn't she with you? Aren't you suppose to be at Percy's by now?" Chiron looked at his watch.

"Thalia is on duty." Neona answered. "She feels really bad about not coming."

"Yeah, and we just thought to stop by and say hi. But we're going." I said.

"Well, you better get going if you don't want to be late." Chrion said.

I nodded as we started to leave the room, "Okay, I'll see you later Chiron. Take care!"

"Take care, my dear." He waved.

Argus, our 100-hundred-eyed security guard, gladly drove us to Percy's place. Let me give you a short recap on what's happened for the past twenty years: Well, Percy and Annabeth remained tight, and were married a few years ago. They now live near central park. They have a Lot there where their house stood. It was courtesy of Annabeth Architectures of course. Oh! Did I mention that Annabeth works as an architect? And is one of the best and most paid? Talk about WOW! Percy on the other hand is a well-known Business man in New York. He is also an ambassador for a Nature Protection Organization (He hasn't forgotten about his friend Grover, of course!) So, to sum it all up, they have a wonderful life. And I couldn't be happier for them.

Today is their daughter's 12th Birthday; Elizabeth Jackson. I've only met Lizzie (that's Elizabth's nickname) once; we met her in South America, when they were on vacation. She was seven years old, I think. And we've hung out; I even taught her fighting tricks I know which she used in her training at Camp. (Yes, she spends the summer at Camp Half Blood.) Annabeth had invited me, Thalia, and Neona for the birthday party. That's why Thalia feels so bad of not coming. But I'm sure Annabeth would understand.

We reached the house. There were balloons hanging in the gates. Music sounded from inside.

"Here wa are." Neona said.

We thanked Argus and promised to send some cake later. His eyes glittered and he waved goodbye as he drove away.

I knocked at the door and a woman answered it. It took me a second to realize that it was Annabeth. Her blond hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. She was taller, and more lean looking. She wore black slacks and a white blouse that suited her body well. She looked like a mom to me, but the younger version. Her eyes were still the stormy gray eyes I knew twenty years back. She grinned when she met my eyes. "Kaye!" she said and hugged me tight. "Neona!" she gave her a hug too.

"Hey Annabeth! Nice party you got here." I looked passed her and saw a couple of kids running in the hallway.

She gave a small laugh, "It's been crazy… I'm so glad you came! Percy's gonna be so happy to see you!"

She let us in and as she closed the door she asked, "Where's Thalia?"

"She's on duty." Neona said. "She says sorry for not being able to come. She'll make it up to you though."

Annabeth looked at us and crossed her arms, "She better." She joked. "At least you guys came."

We walked towards the main room where we saw Percy talking to one of the people, a parent maybe, who were drinking some kind of blue juice (figures). Once he saw us coming he smiled and excused himself from the person. I examined him as he walked towards us. He wore a green polo which matched his eyes and khaki pants. He was still good-looking (the older kind) and had the same friendly smile.

"Look what we have here. The mighty hunters have entered the building!" he said. We all laughed.

"Missed you too, Percy." I said and gave him a big hug. "Hey Neona!" he said as he gave her a hug too.

Annabeth went to his side and placed her arm around his waist and Percy placed his around her shoulders. That little gesture brought back memories; specifically memories of Him. I couldn't help but feel sad…

"Kaye?" Annabeth asked. I blinked and smiled, "Oh! Sorry. Where's the birthday girl?"

Percy grinned, "She's at the backyard. She's playing wih her friends." Annabeth added, "She's been waiting for you, guys."

"Well, let's not interrupt the games." Neona said. "Here's our gift… I mean gifts." She giggled.

Percy took the paperbag, "You shouldn't have bothered. You being here is the best gift she will ever receive."

I smiled, "Really?" Annabeth nodded, "Of course! I mean, we were lucky enough that you guys came. I know you're really busy and you never get to go to gatherings like this often."

"True." Neona sighed.

"Coming here was the best gift you've given her. She's been so psyched when we told her that we've invited you." Percy said.

"Well, I can't wait to see her." I said.

"How about we get you something to eat first?" Ananbeth said.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll just put this in her room." Percy said as he left us.

Annabeth led us to the food table. I smiled as I stared at it. Most of it was blue! Blue cupcakes, candies, cookies, juice, etc. There is a huge 3 layered cake standing at the center of the table. It's covered in light blue icing; on it was written in pink letters: Happy 12th Birthday Lizzie! Love Mom and Dad.

Annabeth saw my amusement and whispered to me, "She definitely got this from her father." I laughed as I grab a plate and started filling it with sweets and blue muffins.

We sat outside, in the garden, where the kids were. They were playing some sort of tag game. They looked like they were having so much fun.

The three of us sat on our table and started to nibble on the sweets I got. We talked about how life was going so far. Annabeth told me about her job, Lizzie's schooling (which included her training) , and Percy's job as well. She also asked Neona and I about the places we've gone to and how it was to be a hunter.

"It's been great." I said.

A few minutes later, I heard someone call my name. "Kaye!"

It was Lizzie. She is wearing black jeans and boots that stretched to her knee. She had a white top on and a gray jacket. If you'd aske me, she looked so much like her mother, with her blonde hair; except for the fact that she has Percy's sea green eyes. She was a beautiful young lady.

"Happy Birthday, Liz!" I said as I stood and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe your really here!" she said. "Neona!" she jumped and hugged Neona tight.

"Okay… You missed us. We get it." Neona joked as she pretended to feel squished. We laughed together. "Where's Thalia?" Lizzie asked.

"She's kind of busy, right now. But she promises to make it up to you."

She crossed her arms, "She better." I smiled; like I said, so muck like her mother.

"We brought gifts. Your dad brought it to your room." Neona said while she was munching on a blue cookie.

"Gifts? Oooh! What did you get me?" She said. She was so excited she was jumping up and down.

"Find out for yourself; later." I said.

The whole afternoon went by pretty quickly. It was about 5:30 now and everyone gathered at the main room for Lizzie to blow out her candles. Neona went to the kitchen to grab some water, while I stayed somewhere in the front of the room, where I can see everything. Percy pressed play on the remote and the stereo started to play a Happy Birthday song. I clapped my hands and sang along as I watch everyone in the room. The children were singing their hearts out and laughing and dancing. I smiled as I wondered, what if I had children? Would they look like me? Would they have the same skills as me? Or maybe… would they be like Him?

I frowned when I thought about it. I tried to look at something else…something to keep my mind of it. I found myself examining the house. It was simple and yet elegant. Most of the house was colored white and gold. It looked like a home for the gods to me… minus the big pillars, of course. Then I found myself thinking… What would be my home like if I never joined the hunt? Would I have a the same successful life as Annabeth and Percy's? My eyes darted to the back of the room where the happy family stood. Percy on Lizzie's left side and Annabeth on her right. They were compressed with each other with smiles so wide it made my heart ache with longing. Lizzie blew out her candles and Percy and Annabeth gave her a kiss on the cheek. I could feel tears warning me that any minute I might crack. Its been a really long time since I cried. In the hunt, there wasn't any reason for me to do it. But now, with all the emotions and memories flooding over me, I feel like I just might burts out crying.

I walked slowly towards the garden; trying to keep a low profile. I don't want to get attention. I climed the spiral staircase Annabeth showed me earlier, which led to the balcony. I leaned against the railing as I stared at the stars. It reminded me of the last night Alex was with me. I could still remember every detail of how he looks, the way he moves, the things he said that made my heart jump for joy. I never thought that going back to New York would bring me back in time; would remind me of the things I wanted (maybe even needed) that I wasn't able to have.

"Kaye?"

I turned around, startled to see Annabeth. Her gray eyes shone under the night sky. "Oh. Hey Annabeth. Sorry I had to leave. I—I needed some air." I said.

She leaned on the railing beside me and sighed, "The sky looks beautiful tonight, huh?"

"Yeah." I answered. I found myself fidgeting at the ring I wore on my finger. It was the ring Alex gave me before he left. It was my only reminder of the love we had, of the promises we made; so I never took it off. Annabeth caught my actions and said, "You miss him, don't you?"

"Huh?" I pretended I didn't hear, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"You miss him. Alex, I mean." Annabeth said. Thinking about Alex made my heart heavy, but hearing it from another person's mouth, in my condition; I thought my heart was going to explode.

I nodded slowly, keeping myself from letting the tears out. This was the first time in twenty years that I felt the urge to cry. Annabeth looked at me concerned, "I think it would be better if you let it out." She whispered.

_Maybe it will_, I thought. I took a deep breath and let out a small laugh, "I—I just didn't think going back here… seeing you guys… would bring back so many memories."

Annabeth didn't flinch. She listened as I continued, "It's just that when I saw how your life turned out I couldn't help but feel—"

"Jealous?" Annabeth interrupted.

"I was going to say wistful… but yeah, sort of." I said. "Well, I wondered how my life would turn out if it were different. What if I had children? or what if I had a house like this?" Annabeth remained still as I explained, "It's not that I'm not happy with what I am now; being a hunter is the _Best_ thing that's ever happened to me… but—" I stop, I feel like bursting into tears.

"but what?" she asked.

I looked up at the stars, but I was trying to hold back tears. "But Alex— Alex was the _Greatest_ thing that that's ever happened to me." I said and a tear escaped my eye.

Annabeth hugged me tight as I sobbed. I have to admit, it felt a bit weird. Annabeth looked old enough to be my mother, but it was strange 'cause we're the same age… except for the fact that I still looked like a 15 year old.

I let go of her embrace and wiped the tears of my face. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." She said. "I know how it must feel."

I finally stopped sobbing and tried to think of something to say, "Does it make you feel weird?" I asked.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You know, looking at me; that I still look like 15 when we're just the same age. Because I have to admit, I'm still getting used to seeing you like this." I said.

Annabeth laughed, "Not really, cause I know it's still you."

We both stared at the night sky for a moment. "I wonder what the world would be like a hundred years from now." I sighed.

Annabeth laughed, "For sure it will be very very different."

I looked at her and suddenly saw something. She had a worried face on. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Nothing."

"Oh please Annabeth, I know it's not nothing." I said. "What is it?"

She tapped her hand on the railing and sighed heavily, "I'm just worried." She said.

"I kind of guessed that. About what?"

"About Lizzie." She said.

That caught my attention, "What's wrong? Did soemthing happen?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong… It's just that I'm worried of what _might_ happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She faced me and said, "Kaye, she's a daughter of two powerful demigods. An offspring of the children two major gods!"

I nodded for her to continue. "Sure, she's not a child of an immortal but she inherited both of our powers."

My eyes widened, "She inherited both?"

Annabeth nodded, "She just turned 12, & I'm guessing monsters might attack her or something."

"Don't worry. She has you and Percy to protect her… or even train her. Plus theirs Camp—"

"Percy and I won't be there to protect her forever." She said abruptly. "Kaye, what if something bad happens to us while we're protecting her? There's still that possibility that we can be hunted down by monsters."

"I know." I nodded. Annabeth looked paniced but I understand how she must feel. She just doesn't want anything bad to happen to her daughter. She doesn't want her to experience the hardships she'd experienced as a child. She just wants Lizzie to have a normal life as much as possible.

"Who will protect her, then?" she said under her breath.

"There's always Camp." I said as I touched her shoulder.

She looked at me and she started to feel calm. "I know." She said. "But Kaye?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

I nodded. "Since your immortal and would probably live for hundreds or thousands of years, promise me you'll take care of Lizzie when we're gone."

I was surprised at what she said but I know I would do anything to keep Lizzie safe. She's a daughter to me too. "I promise I'll do what I can." I said.

Annabeth smiled and hugged me tight. She whispers, "Thank you."

"O-kay." I said, letting go. "Enough of the mushy stuff. It's too early to think about leaving the world." I said.

Annabeth smiled, "Just making sure."

I nudged her, "Of course; always the smart one." We looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go back inside and have some cake." Annabeth offered.

"Sure." I said. And we both left the balcony.

It was 8PM when everyone had almost left. I sat on the couch with Lizzie as we talked about battle strategies. And to my surprise she beats my plans. She really did inherit Annabeth's powers.

"What was it like, Kaye? You know, going into a real battle." She asked.

I gave her a small laugh, "Trust me, it looks good when your planning it, but it gets scary when you actually have to fight them."

"Really?" she said. "But mom told me stories about your quests. And it sounded fun."

"Well, it was. And at the same time scary." I said. "She told you stories, eh? What's your favorite?"

"The one where you defeated Krios." She said without hesitation.

I smiled, "Really?"

"Uh-huh! You were amazing!"

I looked at her and thought: This kid is meant for something big. "You know what, Liz?"

"What?"

"I bet your gonna be greater than any of us." I said.

"Thanks, Kaye. But how will I ever leave up to Dad's or Mom's or your shadow? You guys are legends at Camp!"

I gave a small laugh, "Trust me, you will."

Argus arrived an hour later; ready to take us back to Camp. We were at the door saying our goodbyes to the Jackson's (I still laugh at the thought that they're actually called that.)

"Thanks for coming, guys. You made this day special for Lizzie here." Percy said as he rested his hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Hey, we had a lot of fun." I said.

"And had a lot of food. My stomach is so full!" Neona said as she rubbed her belly. We laughed together.

"When will we see you again?" Lizzie asked.

"Soon, maybe." I said. "I'm not sure, but I promise we'll see each other at Camp."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said. "Now come over here and give me a hug." She hugged me tightly and whispered a thank you.

"Okay, well we have to go." Neona said.

"Oh yes. Well, Percy—" I said. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Don't cause too much trouble."

He grinned, "As always."

"Annabeth, take it easy 'kay? Stop worrying too much." I said and gave her a hug. "Okay." she says.

"And Liz, remember what I told you."

She smiled and gave me a salute gesture. I saluted back.

We went inside the car and the last thing I saw is their smiling faces waving us goodbye.

"That kid is really something." Neona said as we drove to Half Blood Hill.

"Definitely something." I said.

**-End of Story-**


End file.
